


Who We Are

by Ainis_Adr



Series: Offering [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Consensual Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Developing Relationship, Discovery, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, Family Issues, Friendship, Gags, Humiliation, Kink, Kink Negotiation, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Panic Attacks, Public Nudity, Rimming, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, figuring out life
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainis_Adr/pseuds/Ainis_Adr
Summary: Establecer una nueva vida en Nueva York a la vez que explora una relación BDSM con su novio -es la oportunidad de Jensen de hacer sus sueños realidad, y hay mucho por experimentar y descubrir. Pero la realidad a veces plantea desafíos que las fantasías no tienen, y hay muchas cosas sobre él que va a tener que enfrentar. En cuanto a Jared, tener a Jensen hace que su vida sea mejor de lo que nunca imaginó. Ahora tiene que encontrar la manera de mantenerla así.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Offering [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758751
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who We Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198874) by [shaylea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaylea/pseuds/shaylea). 



> En julio del año pasado terminé de traducir Offering, con la idea de que, si la autora publicaba una secuela también la traduciría. Bueno pues Shaylea, que es la autora ha empezado a publicar dicha secuela. Me puse en contacto con ella y aquí están los primeros capítulos de Who We Are.  
> Como es un WIP, la idea es que según vaya publicando ella yo iré traduciendo. De todos modos, dejo el enlace al original.  
> Lo primero que voy a dejar es la traducción de una nota de la autora. Por favor, leedla ya que contiene unas cuantas advertencias de lo que está por venir.  
> Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer y sobre todo a Shaylea por escribir y publicar esta secuela. Todo el mérito es suyo. Espero que os guste tanto como el primero.  
> Nota de la autora  
> Bienvenidos a Who We Are
> 
> En primer lugar, una nota sobre el título. Se lo puse poco después de terminar Offering, hace dos años, cuando empecé a planearlo. Está inspirado en uno de mis episodios favoritos de Supernatural (12.22), que tiene el mismo título. Ya se me había ocurrido, cuando me di cuenta de la similitud, pero como me encanta ese episodio y se hace eco de algunos de los temas de esta historia, hizo que mi elección fuera más significativa y me quedé con él.
> 
> Sobre el contenido. Si os gustó Offering, es probable que tengáis algún tipo de interés por el BDSM. Recuerdo que algunos lectores me dijeron que, normalmente, no leen cosas tan extremas como las que aparecían en Offering, así debo hacer una advertencia: esto es más extremo. Si os hace sentir incómodos, por favor, no lo leáis. Comienza justo con una escena, por lo que con el primer capítulo os podréis hacer a la idea de lo que está por venir, y habrá mucho más. Jensen está muy ansioso por explorar y experimentar todo lo que pueda, y Jared está felizmente de acuerdo.
> 
> Dado que una de las mayores perversiones de Jensen es el exhibicionismo, aquí hay otra advertencia: habrá otras personas involucradas. No durante un tiempo, y no va a ser ningún tipo de relación (ni de engaño), sino como parte del juego BDSM. Jared y Jensen son una pareja fuerte en todo momento, y la participación de otras personas es puramente para su placer.
> 
> Además de explorar el BDSM, estos dos están descubriendo quiénes son (de ahí el título), por lo que habrá mucha historia junto con deliciosas perversiones. Ciertos aspectos de la trama de Offering continuarán y/o se resolverán. Se incluirán ciertas escenas/personas/eventos por los que los lectores se han interesado y sus preguntas serán respondidas.
> 
> Para aquellos a los que les encantó Offering, gracias por su apoyo, y espero que esta continuación también os guste. Empieza justo donde terminó Offering.
> 
> (Por cierto, he elegido hoy para publicar el primer capítulo porque muchos de nosotros deberíamos estar en Roma en este momento, a punto de pasar el fin de semana con los verdaderos Jared y Jensen. Este es mi testimonio, en honor a lo que deberíamos estar disfrutando ahora, si tan solo el mundo fuera diferente).

Él es de Jared.  
  
Se había ofrecido formalmente y Jared lo había aceptado. Sabe que no había sido una ceremonia formal de imposición de collar, cuando Jared le puso el brazalete en la muñeca, pero fue una señal de intención. Como un anillo de compromiso.  
  
Se siente tranquilizador. Poderoso. La muñeca le hormiguea debajo de él. Es como si Jared lo estuviera tocando. Abrazándolo.  
  
Se mantiene medio paso por detrás de Jared, mientras bajan las escaleras y entran al club. Había leído en alguna parte que ese era el protocolo apropiado a seguir si pertenecías a alguien. Necesitan hablar sobre eso, explorar los parámetros de lo que quieren. ¿A Jared le gusta todo ese comportamiento formal? Le había gustado la idea de la posición del esclavo, y también habían utilizado reglas para el contacto visual. Jensen debería haberle preguntado si tenía permiso para mirarlo a los ojos dentro del club. Quizá tenga que mantener la mirada baja en todo momento.  
  
Él está aquí como sumiso. Como el sumiso de Jared. Todo el que los vea sabrá que Jensen se somete a Jared. Sexualmente. Lo mirarán y sabrán que es gay. Sabrán qué lo excita, qué le pone cachondo. Aquí todo está expuesto. No hay forma de esconderse.  
  
Todo está en exhibición.  
  
Da un poco de miedo.  
  
Está muy lejos de Texas y del estudio de la Biblia y del coro de la iglesia.  
  
El club es ruidoso. Paredes oscuras con iluminación encubierta rodean a una horda de personas. Hombres. Todos son hombres. Hombres gays. Hombres como él.  
  
-Esto es todo, -dice Jared.  
  
Jared se ve eléctrico. Más grande de lo habitual, más poderoso. Está de pie de forma diferente. Normalmente intenta minimizar la intimidación que puede provocar su altura, pero esta noche la enfatiza. Columna vertebral recta, cabeza alta, hombros hacia atrás. Sus ojos arden. Es magnífico, y es todo suyo.  
  
Él ama a Jensen y lo quiere y lo ha reclamado.  
  
Jensen tiembla. Es casi demasiado. Toda persona que los mire sabrá que Jared lo eligió. Que le pertenece. Sabrán lo que significa la pulsera que lleva en la muñeca.  
  
Es bueno que sus ajustados pantalones de cuero no dejen que su cuerpo muestre cuánto le gusta que todos lo sepan.  
  
Por otro lado, eso es algo aceptable aquí. Para eso es este sitio. Jensen podría dejarlos que viesen todo.  
  
-¿Quieres dar una vuelta? –pregunta Jared.  
  
Oh sí. Para eso están aquí. -Por supuesto.  
  
Las luces son bajas, con focos estratégicamente colocados, que destacan áreas específicas. Está la parte del bar, solo se sirven refrescos, con mesas altas para que la gente se reúna a su alrededor. En parte no es un juego, aunque Jensen ve a varios hombres arrodillados junto a sus doms. Dos de ellos parecen estar desnudos.  
  
Jared podría desnudarlo aquí. Delante de todos.  
  
Intenta imaginar cómo sería estar de rodillas, sumiso, en el suelo, mientras Jared toma algo con otros doms. Todos lo ignorarían, como si ni siquiera estuviera allí. Sería tan importante como una bolsa que Jared hubiese dejado debajo de la mesa hasta que fuese hora de irse.  
  
La parte central del club es el escenario. Jensen se dirige hacia allí antes de recordar que su intención es que Jared dirija, pero Jared nota su interés y van en esa dirección. Su altura significa que no tienen que pelear para ponerse delante y tener una visión clara del espectáculo que se está desarrollando. Un chico está doblado sobre un banco de azotes, con los tobillos y las muñecas atados, y una sujeción de cuero alrededor de la cintura. Es delgado, más pequeño que Jensen, pero tiene un culo redondo y rosado que empuja hacia arriba para encontrarse con la gruesa pala de madera que su compañero está usando sobre él.

El golpe es fuerte. Atraviesa el zumbido general y el ritmo de la música de fondo, y Jensen siente que rebota en sus huesos.  
  
Jared podría ponerlo allí. Sujetarlo. Desnudar su trasero para que todos lo vieran y luego azotarlo con una pala así.  
  
El chico que está siendo azotado gime con cada golpe. ¿Duele tanto? Jensen no ha sentido nunca una paleta. Le encanta el aguijón del cinturón, pero esto se parece más al fuerte golpe de la mano de Jared. El culo del chico se está poniendo carmesí. Si los azotes continúan, pronto estará morado.  
  
Contusiones como esas durarán. El chico se estremecerá cada vez que se siente durante días. Jadeará cuando la gente lo roce en el metro o en la calle. Ser jodido se sentirá como otra paliza, de nuevo.  
  
¿Ha utilizado Jared alguna vez una pala con alguien? Dijo que el Steel Rose es donde aprendió a golpear a las personas de forma segura. ¿Había sido solo una demostración o había participado en la lección? ¿Había tenido a otro chico doblado antes de él? ¿Había practicado en el cuerpo de ese extraño?  
  
¿Cómo funcionan las lecciones aquí? ¿Puedes ofrecerte voluntario para que te utilicen, para enseñar a otro maestro? ¿Hay algún lugar donde apuntarse? Si Jared quisiera demostrar una habilidad, ¿tendría que utilizar a alguien asignado o podría usar a Jensen?  
  
No se trataría de él en absoluto. Su cuerpo sería un instrumento para enseñar una lección, igual que la pala, el cinturón o la cuerda; algo para mostrar, su piel una ilustración. Su dolor sería inmaterial. Irrelevante.  
  
-¿Te gusta eso? –pregunta Jared, en voz baja.

Jensen no puede responder. Las palabras no le salen. Son inadecuadas  
  
En cambio, aprieta la mano de Jared.

-Te gustaría la pala, creo, -continúa Jared, tranquilo. -Es el tipo de dolor en el que te perderías. Y las contusiones son matadoras.

Podría averiguarlo esta noche. El escenario no es el único lugar para jugar. Pequeñas alcobas salpican las paredes, lugares para juegos semipúblicos. En uno cercano, un hombre está atado a un armazón, con los ojos vendados. Unas abrazaderas le aprietan los pezones, una cadena pesada las une, mientras su dom reparte cera roja de vela sobre su estómago y muslos. Jensen recuerda esa sensación, como si lo quemase la llama misma. Necesitan comprar velas. Quiere experimentarlo de nuevo.  
  
La siguiente alcoba muestra a un dom envolviendo a su sumiso con una cuerda negra y sinuosa, atada en intrincados nudos que sujetan firmemente los brazos del hombre a la espalda. ¿Qué se sentirá dentro de la cuerda? El dom sigue adelante, empezando con las piernas. Está completamente inmovilizado. Puede mover los dedos de manos y pies, pero nada más. ¿Qué se sentirá estando tan completamente sujeto?  
  
El entrecruzamiento de la cuerda marca su pálida piel. Parece una obra de arte. Jared podría atarlo así y exhibirlo. Su único propósito sería ser decorativo. Verse bonito. Aunque duela. Puede imaginar como, después de un tiempo, sus músculos empezarían a latir, protestando por la posición antinatural en la que están atrapados. Sin embargo, no importaría. Seguiría viéndose bonito. Seguiría realizando su función. A los espectadores podrían gustarles las lágrimas.  
  
A Jared le gustan.  
  
Dios, ¿qué estará pensando Jared al ver todo esto? ¿Quiere hacérselo todo? ¿Se lo imagina en el lugar de estos hombres sumisos, desnudos y expuestos, doloridos, para entretener a la multitud?  
  
El estómago de Jensen se contrae ante la idea. Dicho así suena espantoso. Horripilante. ¿Qué le pasa que ansía algo como esto?  
  
Mira hacia atrás, el trasero del chico ahora es de color púrpura oscuro y está aullando, incluso entre golpes. Se supone que eso es un castigo. Una medida disuasoria. Se supone que no le gusta a nadie. Dios sabe que Jensen lo odiaba, las pocas veces que fue azotado cuando era niño. Entonces, ¿qué había cambiado? ¿Por qué ahora lo anhela?  
  
-Quiero probar eso. -Su voz no sale correctamente, por lo que se aclara la garganta y lo intenta de nuevo. -Quiero probar eso, Jared. La pala.  
  
-¿Si? -Jared parece encantado. -¿Quieres probarla aquí?

No es como si tuviesen una pala en casa. -Sí.

-Bien. -Jared mira alrededor evaluando la situación. -¿Quieres hacerlo delante de la gente o en privado?  
  
El punto de ir a un lugar como ese es que hay más gente y pueden hacer lo que no pueden hacer en privado. Jensen señala una de las alcobas. -¿Tal vez en una de esas?  
  
Jared asiente. -Buena idea. Déjame conseguir una pala. ¿Quieres estar atado de alguna manera?  
  
Va a suceder.  
  
Jensen está a punto de ser apaleado en público.  
  
-Atado no. -Por la forma en que su corazón late con fuerza, podría perderlo si de repente necesita escapar y no puede. -Y, um, desnudo tampoco.

-¿Quieres dejarte puestos los pantalones?  
  
-Sí, por favor.  
  
-Por supuesto. -Jared lo acerca más, acurrucándolo debajo del brazo, como les gusta dormir. –Vamos a hacer esto exactamente como quieras hacerlo. Cualquier cosa que no quieras, me lo dices. Cualquier cosa que no te guste, me lo dices. Tú tienes el control.  
  
Jensen entiende por qué dice eso. Esto no es una escena. Esto no es jugar. Esto es probar algo y no saben cómo les irá. Por supuesto, él tiene que tener el control.  
  
Sin embargo, no quiere tener el control. Tener el control implica demasiadas cosas. Significa que está eligiendo esto. Significa que es responsable de ponerse en esta posición, medio vestido, expuesto, ofreciéndose para que lo golpeen frente a la mitad de la población gay de Nueva York. Por primera vez mira a los hombres que lo rodean, realmente mira.  
  
Ya lo están mirando.  
  
Evaluándolo.  
  
¿Esos ojos críticos están recorriendo su pecho desnudo? No es un niño bonito, pero tampoco es fuerte y musculoso. Está un poco en el medio. Promedio. ¿Qué pasa si piensan que no es lo suficientemente bueno como para estar aquí? ¿Pueden decir que esta es su primera vez? ¿Que no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo?

Un chico de cabello oscuro, vestido completamente de cuero, se lame los labios y sus ojos se posan en la entrepierna de Jensen. No. En el culo de Jensen.

Imagina si no tuviera a Jared. Imagina si hubiera descubierto que era gay y hubiera venido a un lugar como este para encontrar otras personas homosexuales.  
  
Un hombre así podría querer follarlo.  
  
El estómago de Jensen se retuerce. No quiere un hombre así. Se da cuenta de que él no quiere a ninguno de estos hombres. Tal vez sus preocupaciones acerca de que piensen que no es lo suficientemente bueno eran infundadas, porque mientras sigue a Jared hacia una alcoba libre, muchos hombres se giran para verlos pasar. Sus expresiones son hambrientas.  
  
Jensen levanta el brazo para asegurarse de que puedan ver el brazalete. Que vean que no está disponible para ninguno de ellos. Es solo para Jared.  
  
Una pareja se da la vuelta, decepcionada. Pero aparecen más después de ellos, claramente curiosos por ver lo que Jared le tiene reservado.  
  
Esto es lo que querías, se recuerda Jensen. Se queda quieto a un lado mientras Jared se instala y arregla un pequeño banco acolchado para que Jensen se apoye. Habían venido aquí porque quería que la gente lo viera haciendo esto.  
  
¿Entonces por qué tiene una voz en la cabeza gritándole que no es para su consumo?  
  
Él _quiere_.  
  
Ese es el punto. Esta es su fantasía, ¿recuerdas? Él _quiere_ que otras personas lo vean.  
  
Pero no estas personas.  
  
Un vistazo a través de sus pestañas bajas revela que la multitud está creciendo. Jared bromea con un par de ellos, pero Jensen no entiende las palabras. Su cerebro no las comprende en este momento. Alguien gesticula hacia él con una mirada de desprecio. Si Jensen no tuviera a Jared, ese hombre podría reclamarlo. Ese hombre podría ser el que se estuviera preparando para apalearlo. Jensen tendría que dejar que lo tocara. Dejarlo ver su dolor. Dejar que lo disfrute.  
  
El hombre va a disfrutar de su dolor de todos modos.  
  
Él va a mirar. Verá a Jensen inclinado, boca abajo y castigado. Verá cómo la pala se estrella contra él, observará la forma en que Jensen se estremecerá, tal vez jadeará o llorará. ¿Qué pasa si duele demasiado y no puede soportarlo? Nunca antes ha sentido la pala ¿Qué pasa si esto es demasiado para él y comienza a llorar y Jared tiene que parar?  
  
Esos hombres no tienen derecho a ver sus lágrimas.

No conoce ninguno de ellos.

No debería importar, se dice ferozmente, cuando Jared lo ayuda a ponerse en posición. Conocerlos no es el punto. Complacerlos lo es.  
  
Él no quiere complacerlos. Él no quiere que ellos lo quieran. Todos están equivocados. Es solo para Jared. Se entregó a Jared y le pertenece a Jared y… y necesita creer que esto es lo que Jared quiere, este es el uso que Jared quiere darle... excepto que Jared no quería esto. No lo pidió. Fue él el que lo hizo.  
  
Jensen no está haciendo esto porque Jared quiere presumir de él ante la ávida multitud. Lo está haciendo porque _él_ se lo ha pedido. Es _él_ el que lo quería.  
  
Pero él no quiere. Así no. Así está mal.  
  
Ay, joder, la pala duele.  
  
Una mano le roza el culo, ardiendo después de un solo golpe, y Jensen se estremece, pero no tiene a dónde ir. El banco no lo deja alejarse.  
  
-¿Cómo ha ido eso? -pregunta una voz. Una persona está agachada a su lado. Puede sentir el calor de un cuerpo demasiado cerca. ¿Por qué hay alguien tan cerca de él?  
  
-¿Jen?  
  
Una mano está en su cabello ahora. Otra en la espalda. Resbala por el sudor. ¿Por qué hay tantas manos? ¿Por qué lo tocan? Ese no era el plan. No está ahí para que lo toquen. No es para ellos en absoluto. ¿Por qué Jared no los detiene?  
  
-Jen, bebé, háblame.  
  
Esa es la voz de Jared. ¡No tiene que hablar con Jensen, sino con todos esos jodidos hombres que no le quitan las manos de encima! ¿Por qué Jared no lo protege?  
  
-¿Quieres levantarte? ¿Ha sido suficiente? ¿Demasiado?  
  
Por supuesto que es demasiado. Es demasiado en todas partes, demasiada gente, demasiado ruido. ¿Por qué hay ruido? Suena como una cascada cayendo sobre las rocas.

Tal vez sea la paleta tronando contra su culo. ¿Lo es? ¿Jared lo está golpeando de nuevo? ¿Por qué no puede sentirlo?

Solo puede sentir las manos. Deslizándose por su cabello. A tientas en su hombro, explorando la curva inferior de su columna vertebral, tocando sus bíceps, que están rígidos por la fuerza que está haciendo para sujetar las manijas debajo de su cabeza.  
  
-Está bien, cariño. Todos se han ido. Estás bien. Puedes dejarlo ir. ¿Jensen? ¿Puedes escucharme?  
  
Una mano cubre su muñeca, la muñeca con el brazalete que dice que pertenece a Jared, y Jensen la suelta.  
  
-Ahora suelta la otra mano. Vamos, déjame que te ayude a levantarte.  
  
No puede levantarse. No puede mirarlos, ver la forma en que lo están mirando.  
  
-Jen, por favor. Solo... mírame.  
  
La ansiedad en la voz de Jared atraviesa la niebla que lo rodea. ¿Por qué suena así? ¿Qué pasa?  
  
-¿Jay?  
  
-¡Sí! Sí, Jensen ¿Puedes mirarme? Solo tienes que girar un poco la cabeza.  
  
Si gira la cabeza, los verá. Los que lo están tocando en ese lado  
  
-Haz que paren.  
  
-¿Qué paren?  
  
-¡Qué dejen de tocarme!  
  
Las manos se desvanecen al instante. -Nadie te está tocando. Lo prometo. Estás bien. Estás a salvo. Solo estoy yo aquí. Se han ido todos. Solo estamos nosotros.  
  
-Bien.  
  
Se necesita un esfuerzo insoportable, pero se las arregla para relajar la cabeza hacia un lado. Jared está agachado a su lado, con los ojos oscuros por la preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué…? -Jared se ríe un poco. Suena incrédulo. -Jensen, ¿estás bien?  
  
-Estoy bien.  
  
-Parecías un poco descontrolado, colega.  
  
-No. Estoy bien. Que pasa ¿Por qué estás... -¿Hay lágrimas en los ojos de Jared? -llorando?  
  
-No estoy llorando. -Jared se limpia los ojos con impaciencia. -Estoy bien. Solo estaba preocupado por ti. ¿Te he hecho daño?  
  
-Me pegaste.  
  
-Sí, es más pesada de lo que esperaba. Debería haber hecho algunos movimientos de práctica primero. ¿Ha sido demasiado? Solo te golpeé una vez, luego quise comprobar como estabas pero no me respondías. -Jared vuelve a apretar los ojos. -¿Estás bien?  
  
-Deja de preguntarme. Estoy bien, ya te lo he dicho. -Pero está claro que Jared no está bien. Jensen pelea contra el banco. Está demasiado inclinado como para poder ponerse de pie. -Ayúdame.  
  
Jared lo levanta, pateando el banco a un lado. Mareado por el movimiento, Jensen se apoya contra él, tratando de respirar. ¿Por qué está tan apretado su pecho?  
  
Recordando lo que Jared hizo durante los fuegos artificiales en Dallas, tira de la mano de Jared sobre su estómago e intenta moverla con cada respiración. Jared se da cuenta rápidamente de lo que está haciendo y pone la palma plana, cálida, pesada y reconfortante.  
  
-Eso es, Jen, eso está bien, muy bien. ¿Ves? La estás moviendo. Lo estás haciendo bien, bebé, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Eres tan bueno.  
  
Si no puede respirar, quiere decir que está teniendo un ataque de pánico.  
  
Oh.  
  
Oh, mierda.  
  
Los eventos de los últimos minutos se reproducen en su cabeza, ahora mucho más clara. Había sufrido un ataque de pánico en el banco. Había empezado incluso antes de que se reclinara. Y como había seguido diciendo que estaba bien cada vez que Jared preguntaba, este no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Las manos que estaban sobre él eran las de Jared.

Por supuesto, nadie más lo había tocado.

Él mira, preparándose para enfrentar a los hombres que lo observaban a distancia, pero no están allí. O, si lo están, se ocultan detrás de la cortina. No es una cortina completa, no va de lado a lado, pero es suficiente para darles privacidad.  
  
Nadie lo está mirando.  
  
Nadie lo está tocando.  
  
Nadie más que Jared.  
  
Quien todavía está murmurando una corriente constante de palabras de consuelo y apoyo, frotando con la mano suaves círculos en su estómago, ahora que está respirando correctamente, de nuevo. Dios, no es de extrañar que pareciera tan preocupado. ¿Cómo ha podido hacerle esto?  
  
Dándose la vuelta, baja la cabeza de Jared y lo besa. Quiere ser gentil, tranquilizador, pero el pánico que se había apoderado de ellos lo atraviesa y le muerde el labio inferior, clava los dientes y luego envuelve la lengua alrededor de la de Jared, exigente. Jared se abre para él, le permite tomar lo que quiera. Está a la altura de Jensen, apoyado contra la parte superior del banco, con las piernas abiertas para que Jensen se apriete con fuerza.  
  
-Mío, -dice Jensen ferozmente en su boca. -Eres mío.  
  
-Lo soy, -asiente Jared.  
  
-No los quería. Solo a ti.  
  
-Me tienes. -Jared deja que sus frentes se aprieten juntas, mientras jadean para respirar. -Solo yo, Jen, si eso es todo lo que quieres. No los necesitamos. Está bien, solo nosotros.  
  
Esto es algo en lo que Jensen tendrá que pensar. Pero no ahora. Ahora es para él y para Jared y para estar juntos.  
  
-¿Podemos hacer algo con la cortina cerrada?

-No es realmente privado.  
  
-Es lo suficientemente privado. -No quiere que esta noche sea un fracaso para Jared. Es su cumpleaños, esto es una celebración. -¿Está permitido?  
  
-Sí. No puedes tenerla cerrada toda la noche, pero un rato seguro que sí. Nadie la abrirá. ¿Qué quieres hacer?  
  
-Quiero que me des con la pala de nuevo.  
  
-Pero te he hecho daño.

-Jared. -Jensen sonríe, a pesar de que Jared probablemente no puede verlo porque está muy cerca. -Me gusta el dolor, ¿recuerdas?  
  
-Pensaba que te había hecho daño.  
  
-No hay daño.  
  
Jared se aleja, mirando inquisitivamente a los ojos de Jensen. -Me tenías muy preocupado.

Esta vez Jensen sabe que Jared puede ver su sonrisa. -Estoy bien. No lo estaba, tienes razón, y podemos hablar de por qué más tarde y resolverlo. Pero en este momento solo estamos tú y yo y tengo muchas ganas de sentir esa pala de forma correcta.

***********

Jared no está seguro de qué hacer. ¿Aceptar que Jensen está milagrosamente bien ahora? ¿Continuar apaleándole sin la audiencia y preocuparse por lo que había pasado más tarde? ¿Había sido solo por la audiencia? ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta en qué momento habían cambiado las cosas? ¿Qué pasa si cambian de nuevo y él no se entera, otra vez?

Pero Jensen lo mira con ojos brillantes y expectantes, y no puede decepcionarlo.  
  
-Vas a hablar conmigo después de cada golpe, ¿entiendes?  
  
Jensen asiente. –Lo haré.  
  
-Quiero que cuentes. Quiero escuchar el número, seguido de un color.  
  
-Por supuesto.  
  
-Lo siento si eso significa que no puedes perderte en el dolor o lo que sea. Pero necesito saber que estás conmigo y que estás consciente y que estás bien.  
  
-Jared, está bien. Lo haré. No es problema. Entiendo. Es una buena estrategia.  
  
Genial, ahora es él el que necesita consuelo y tranquilidad. Sin embargo, todavía se siente tembloroso por el horror de darse cuenta que había perdido a Jensen y no saber cómo, por qué o cómo solucionarlo. Otro dom, un tipo que Jared reconoció vagamente de visitas anteriores, señaló la cortina y comenzó a alejar a los espectadores cuando se hizo evidente que algo había salido mal, y Jared necesita darle las gracias por lo que había hecho. Estaba tan aterrado que se había congelado. No había sabido cómo ayudar a Jensen, cómo arreglar las cosas.  
  
Deshacerse de la audiencia parecía haber ayudado. Jensen se ve bien ahora. Él está completamente de vuelta. Está respirando normalmente. No está demasiado pálido ni muy sonrojado. Hay una estantería con botellas de agua gratis, en la parte trasera de la alcoba, y Jared le arroja una a Jensen. -Bebe un poco primero. Estás sudando mucho y no quiero que te deshidrates.

Ayuda, ver a Jensen cumplir. Él lo está cuidando. Haciendo que Jensen se sienta más seguro. Está bien. Toma algunos tragos de agua y descubre lo seca que tiene la boca. El pánico puede hacerte eso.  
  
Ahora, claramente, no es el momento de discutir con Jensen qué había salido mal. Jensen quiere salvar la noche y parece que está lo suficientemente bien como para intentarlo de nuevo. Necesita apagar su preocupación y hacer que esto sea bueno para los dos. No quiere que Jensen sienta que la ha jodido o que lo ha decepcionado de ninguna manera.  
  
-¿Todavía estás de acuerdo con no llevar camiseta?  
  
Jensen se mira a sí mismo como si lo hubiera olvidado. -Sí. Nadie puede verme aquí. Solo tú.  
  
Sí, está claro que había sido el público el que había provocado el ataque. Cuando salgan de la alcoba, Jared le dará la camiseta. Nadie verá ni una sola mota de Jensen. -Te voy a dar diez. Serán duros. No voy a echar a perder ningún golpe. Después de cada uno, contarás y me dirás un color. Está bien si necesitas unos segundos para recuperar el aliento antes de hablar, no te voy a meter prisa. Pero necesito escuchar tu voz. Y si en algún momento quieres que pare, solo di mi apellido. ¿Bien?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Quieres un poco de precalentamiento con mi mano primero?  
  
-Como quieras. Pero está bien si no lo haces.

Jared intenta interpretar eso. Jensen dice que no lo necesita, y que depende de él. Quiere que Jared decida. Él no quiere tomar la decisión.

Bueno. Él puede hacer eso.

-Te voy a dar diez con la mano, también. -Extiende la mano para apretar la mejilla del culo revestido de cuero de Jensen. -Solo porque te sientes muy bien y quiero disfrutarte.  
  
Hay alivio en los ojos de Jensen; Jared lo había entendido correctamente. -Eso es para lo que estoy aquí.  
  
Se siente como ellos otra vez, y el coraje de Jared regresa. Él aprieta más fuerte. -Sólo para mí.  
  
-Solo para ti.  
  
Está bien esta vez. Azotar a Jensen con la mano probablemente le va a hacer más daño a él, ya que su mano está desnuda, no como el culo cubierto de cuero de Jensen, pero golpea con fuerza y escucha gemidos satisfactorios durante los últimos tres. Jensen ya no está aterradoramente quieto sobre el banco. Se está retorciendo, empujando el culo hacia arriba, pidiendo más.  
  
Terminada la azotaina, Jared levanta la pala. Es engañosamente pesada, y ahora sabe como dar el golpe para que Jensen se sienta bien.  
  
Jensen jadea con el primer golpe. -¡Mierda!  
  
-Palabra equivocada. -Jared le golpea el culo con la pala. -¿Qué dices?  
  
-Uno. -La voz de Jensen es fuerte y clara. -Y verde.  
  
Mantiene el segundo al mismo nivel, obtiene un "Dos y verde", y aumenta un poco la intensidad en el siguiente.  
  
-Oh, ay, joder, Dios, Jared, que bueno.  
  
Está contento de escucharlo, incluso cuando dice con severidad: -¿Realmente quieres un castigo por cada palabra incorrecta que salga de tu boca?

-¿De verdad? -Jensen gira la cabeza y se esfuerza por intentar levantar la vista para verlo. -Sí. ¿El qué?

Estas palabras no deberían contar, pero una voz alegre dentro de la cabeza de Jared grita: _¡Catorce!_ –He cogido un pequeño látigo cuando conseguí la pala. Podría usarlo en tu pecho cuando hayamos terminado, en tus pezones. Ponerlos rojos, calientes y doloridos, a este ritmo. Cuidado con la respuesta, porque ya llevas catorce.  
  
Jensen sonríe al suelo. –Sí, por favor.  
  
_Dieciséis._  
  
Mantiene la intensidad del tercer golpe para los siguientes cinco. Es justo la adecuada para Jensen, cayendo un poco más del lado del placer que del dolor. Jensen jura varias veces más, especialmente cuando Jared le da tres uno encima del otro, y ya lleva veintidós cuando van por el octavo.  
  
-¿Cuántos más, Jen?  
  
La respuesta a la pregunta no es parte de sus palabras permitidas. Mueve su peso sobre el banco, girando las caderas de un lado a otro, deliciosamente, a medida que descubre qué hacer al respecto. -Dos más, -dice finalmente.  
  
Dos palabras. Solo necesitaba una. Veinticuatro. –Vas a sentir estos de verdad. Prepárate.  
  
Le da a Jensen un minuto. Jensen sabe cómo soportar el dolor, sabe que es mejor relajarse y abrirse a él en lugar de resistirse, y Jared observa hasta que se calma, esperando obedientemente los golpes.  
  
El primero es tan duro como el que Jared le dio la primera vez, y Jensen se retuerce en el banco. -¡Ay! ¡Dios! ¡Mierda! ¡Dios mío, Jared, Jared, Jared, duele que te cagas!  
  
El culo de Jensen quema como fuego a través del cuero cuando Jared pone la mano sobre él para sentirlo. -¿Estás bien?

Acaba de duplicar su castigo. Cuarenta y ocho. Eso son veinticuatro para cada pezón. Jared va a disfrutarlo. -Dos palabras más y llegarás a cincuenta, -aconseja. Desliza una mano por la columna de Jensen, limpiando el sudor. -A ver si lo consigues. Pero primero, ¿qué me dices?  
  
-Nueve y verde. Tan verde.  
  
¡Cincuenta! Jared deja volar la pala, aún más fuerte. Jensen grita, más como un rugido, en realidad, pero se las arregla para mantener las palabras para sí mismo, manteniendo los cincuenta como si hubiera sido un objetivo a alcanzar. -Diez, -jadea cuando puede hablar correctamente. -Verde. Aún verde. ¿Puedo hablar ahora?  
  
-Puedes hablar. Puedes decir lo que quieras. Ve a por ello.  
  
-Es tan bueno, Jared, no tienes idea. De verdad. -Empuja el culo de nuevo, y Jared cede a la tentación de masajear el dolor. -Es tan pesada, tan... lo abarca todo. Tan abrumador, pero de una manera tan buena. Me encanta. Tenemos que conseguir una.  
  
Definitivamente sí, si a Jensen le gusta tanto. -Probablemente estés magullado.  
  
-Bueno. Espero que sí. ¿Me puedo levantar? La verdad es que quiero besarte.  
  
Jared pierde la noción del tiempo que pasan besándose contra la pared. Jensen chilla en su boca cada vez que le aprieta el culo, pero luego toma represalias frotando su polla dura sobre la de Jared. Teóricamente podrían hacer algo al respecto, para eso se usan a menudo las cortinas, pero Jared no quiere.

Aquí no.  
  
-Entonces, oye, -murmura en la boca de Jensen. -¿Estás listo para recibir tu castigo?  
  
Jensen se ríe, bajo y sexy, y el sonido va directo a la polla de Jared. -¿Estás listo para dármelo?  
  
-Quiero ver cuánto pueden soportar tus pezones.  
  
-No te detengas.  
  
Jared se ve tan dom como puede. –Vas a tener exactamente lo que te voy a dar.

Ahí está, ese brillo en los ojos de Jensen que tanto le gusta. -Sí señor.

Jared nunca había estado metido en todo ese rollo del _señor_ , pero no puede negar que le gusta como suena cuando Jensen lo dice en estas circunstancias.  
  
-¿Cómo me quieres? –pregunta Jensen.  
  
Jared examina el pequeño espacio. -De rodillas. -Empuja el banco más hacia la pared, haciendo sitio en el suelo. -Aquí. Vamos a ver si todo ese yoga está dando resultado. Inclínate hacia atrás y sujétate los pies, pero mantén las caderas hacia arriba.  
  
Es una postura incómoda, deja a Jensen balanceándose hacia atrás. La posición hubiera sido imposible para él antes de que empezara a hacer yoga, pero ahora es capaz de estirarse y mantener el equilibrio con los talones fácilmente.  
  
-¿Qué tal estás?  
  
-De momento bien.  
  
No será así por mucho tiempo. Pero eso es parte de la diversión. –Estás muy atractivo.  
  
-Me siento... -Jensen hace una pausa. Su barriga ya está empezando a temblar. -Muy expuesto.  
  
-¿Expuesto pero bien?  
  
-Sí.  
  
Bien. -Está bien, ponte de rodillas mientras te digo cómo va a ir esto.  
  
Jensen deja caer los muslos sobre las pantorrillas, y grita cuando se golpea el culo con los talones -¡Ah!  
  
El sádico interior de Jared se ríe. -Buen chico. Bien. –Saca el mini flogger que había cogido pensando en encontrar alguna excusa para usarlo en los pezones de Jensen. Con apenas doce pulgadas de largo, la mitad del mango, cabe fácilmente en su mano. Lo golpea contra su antebrazo. Perfecto, un aguijón agudo, pero las tiras son de cuero suave para que no dañen la piel de Jensen. Lo intenta de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez. Mierda, eso duele. Nunca entenderá la atracción de los juegos del impacto, pero Jensen está mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y ansiosos, claramente imaginando el mordisco en sus pezones. Simplemente para disfrutar de su reacción, Jared golpea el flogger contra su brazo por tercera vez, aún más fuerte.

Jensen tiembla.  
  
Jared considera pedirle que elija un nivel de intensidad, pero luego recuerda la súplica de Jensen de no tener que tomar decisiones. -Vas a sentir las tres intensidades, -le informa. Mantén las cosas sencillas, se recuerda a sí mismo. Jensen todavía se está recuperando de las secuelas del ataque de pánico, así que no lo abrumes. -Quiero que tengas los ojos abiertos, pero si te alejas antes de que te golpee, tendrás que cerrarlos. ¿Entendido?  
  
-Ojos abiertos, -asiente Jensen. -Sin pestañear.  
  
Podrían jugar un juego divertido donde Jensen tiene que contar cuántos golpes recibe en cada pezón y no confundirse entre ambos lados. Jared definitivamente planea jugarlo con él algún día, pero eso podría ser demasiado para esta noche. –Te voy a dar veinticinco en cada lado. Van a ir en series de diez, diez y cinco, alternando lados entre cada serie. Yo decidiré la velocidad con la que los vas a recibir, pero si necesitas que disminuya la velocidad, di amarillo. Como de costumbre, di rojo si necesitas que pare, y mi apellido para terminar la escena por completo. –Algo que Jensen debería haber dicho antes cuando las cosas se salieron de control. -Esta vez puedes hablar todo lo que quieras. De hecho, te animo a hacerlo.  
  
-Entendido.  
  
Los ojos de Jensen todavía están claros, está completamente consciente y centrado. No hay signos de temor, incomodidad o nervios. -Buen chico. Ahora ponte en posición de nuevo.  
  
Es divertido. La decisión de imponer el castigo en series a cada lado reduce la distracción de tratar de descubrir qué hacer a continuación, dejando a Jared libre para deleitarse con la lucha de Jensen para soportar su castigo varonilmente. Los músculos de su estómago comienzan a temblar antes de que se complete la primera serie de diez, y sus brazos hacen lo mismo poco después. Mantiene un balbuceo constante sobre sus sensaciones, principalmente maldiciones y exclamaciones de dolor, mientras sus pezones se hinchan bajo los golpes y la piel a su alrededor se pone roja.  
  
-Cinco últimos para cada lado, -anuncia Jared.  
  
Jensen respira hondo y suena como un sollozo.  
  
-¿Necesitas un descanso? Di amarillo si lo haces. Puedes tener un minuto para arrodillarte y descansar los músculos.  
  
-N-no, hazlo.  
  
-Si rompes la posición en cualquier momento durante la última serie, empezaremos de nuevo.

Jensen solloza de nuevo. -¡Solo hazlo!

Sintiendo lástima por él, Jared golpea los cinco últimos en su pezón izquierdo tan rápido como puede. Los ojos de Jensen se cierran mientras lucha para aguantar, un "Aaaaaah" bajo y sostenido sale de sus labios.  
  
-Últimos cinco, -dice Jared, y apunta a su lado derecho.  
  
Jensen se rompe en el segundo en que el flogger lo golpea por última vez. Se desploma como si le hubieran cortado las cuerdas, pero Jared ya está allí para sujetarlo. –Qué buen chico has sido para mí, Jen, recibiendo tu castigo tan bien.  
  
-Duele, -gime Jensen. –Jay.  
  
Si estuvieran en casa, Jared podría poner hielo en sus pobres y calientes pezones. Considera ir al bar a pedir un poco, pero no quiere dejar a Jensen sin vigilancia en este estado.  
  
-Creo que me he corrido en los pantalones.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-En tus pantalones, quiero decir.  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
-Era un dolor bueno. No he podido pararlo. No sé. He sentido como si me hubiera corrido. No puedo sentir nada más que mis pezones en este momento.  
  
Girando en el suelo para acunar a Jensen con mayor seguridad, Jared desliza dos dedos dentro del cuero apretado. -Creo que lo hiciste. Nadie se va a dar cuenta. El cuero negro es bueno cuando pasa esto. –Sacando los dedos, acaricia los agotados músculos del estómago de Jensen. -Mira qué placeres nos da el yoga.  
  
-No sé si puedo ponerme de pie.  
  
-Tómate un minuto. No hay prisa.  
  
Está tranquilo, sentado allí, con Jensen, en el suelo. Más allá de la endeble cortina, el club sigue a tope. Tendrán que enfrentarlo de nuevo cuando se vayan, pero en este momento son solo ellos dos y todo es perfecto.  
  
-¿Qué hora es? –pregunta Jensen después de un rato.  
  
Jared lo mira. -Justo después de medianoche.  
  
-Ya no es tu cumpleaños.

-Me has dado el mejor cumpleaños del mundo. -Presiona un beso en el cabello de Jensen. -Gracias.

-¿Aunque haya entrado en pánico?  
  
-Lo solucionamos. Estás bien, ¿verdad?  
  
-Hey, soy yo el que se ha corrido. Sin permiso, podría agregar.  
  
Le encanta haber hecho eso. Ha conseguido que Jensen se corriera sin poder controlarlo.

-¿Eso significa que quieres un castigo? ¿No ha sido suficiente?  
  
-Ahora no, -dice Jensen. –Quizá más tarde.  
  
Jared besa el cabello de Jensen de nuevo, luego apoya la mejilla en su cabeza. –Tenemos que hablar de esto. Hacia dónde queremos ir. Qué tipo de reglas imponer.  
  
-Sí, lo haremos. -Jensen se acurruca más cerca. -Mañana.  
  
-Mañana. -Docenas de ideas claman en la cabeza de Jared. Debería escribirlas. Ser práctico y organizado con todo esto.  
  
Tienen mucho tiempo por delante.

No puede esperar.


	2. Chapter 2

Es su segunda mañana despertando con Jared, sabiendo que es para siempre. Acostado en la cama, escuchando las suaves respiraciones de Jared, Jensen se pregunta cuántas mañanas va a tener que contar antes de relajarse y asumir que estar juntos es lo normal.  
  
Tantas mañanas en Dallas se despertó resentido con su pasado, por no atesorar lo suficiente el despertarse acurrucado junto al cuerpo de Jared. Lo dio por sentado en la universidad, una vez que comenzaron a dormir juntos y no quiere volver a darlo por sentado nunca más.

-Estás pensando realmente fuerte. -La voz de Jared suena somnolienta.  
  
-Buenos días.  
  
-Dime que no estás planeando salir a correr a estas horas.  
  
-Son más de las diez. -Jensen se estira experimentalmente y el dolor lo atraviesa. -Pero no, dolería demasiado.  
  
-Oh, joder. -Jared se sienta. -¿Tanto daño te hice? Date la vuelta, déjame ver.  
  
Deja que Jared lo gire. El culo no le duele tanto como pensaba, pero definitivamente siente un latido y correr lo sacudiría a cada paso. No es ese tipo de masoquista.  
  
La mano de Jared se siente fría contra su piel. -No está morado. -Jared parece aliviado. -Solo rojo. Creo que solo te dolerá un día o dos, luego puedes volver a correr.  
  
A Jensen no le importa mucho salir a correr ahora mismo. Todo lo que quiere es quedarse así el resto de la mañana.  
  
-Tenemos que hablar de eso.  
  
Jared se recuesta y Jensen se da vuelta para mirarlo. -¿Podemos hablar después? Ahora mismo solo quiero estar aquí contigo.  
  
-Por supuesto. -Pero la sonrisa de Jared es tentativa, como si la idea de su próxima conversación lo preocupara.

-Estoy bien, -enfatiza Jensen. -Todavía estoy procesando lo de anoche, y no quiero apresurarme a hablar antes de tener tiempo para pensarlo.

-Siento mucho no haberme dado cuenta de lo que te estaba pasando.

-Yo tampoco me di cuenta. –Está claro, Jared necesita hablar ahora y no puede esperar. Jensen no se había dado cuenta de que lo que pasó anoche había sido más traumático para Jared que para él. -Debería haberlo notado y haberte avisado, pero no lo hice. No hasta después, no hasta que me estabas ayudando a respirar. Así que, por favor, no pienses que estaba en pleno ataque de pánico allí mientras tú me ignorabas. -Odia que Jared se sienta culpable por eso. -Entré en algún tipo de… no lo sé. Suspensión. No parecía un ataque de pánico. Mi cerebro se ralentizó y no pude procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que eras tú la persona que me estaba tocando. Pensaba que eran todos ellos.  
  
-¡No los dejaría! –dice Jared ferozmente. -No sin tener tu permiso primero.  
  
-Lo sé. -Sintiéndose impotente ante la angustia de Jared, pone una mano tranquilizadora contra su mejilla. –Sigo confiando en ti. Completamente. Me cuidaste cuando ni siquiera podía decirte lo que estaba mal. Te diste cuenta de que las cosas no estaban bien y paraste y te deshiciste de todos y me hablaste hasta traerme de vuelta. Hiciste todo bien, Jay. Estoy tan... -¿Puede decir esto? Le gusta cuando Jared le dice cosas como esta, y solo porque Jared tenga el papel dominante entre ellos no significa que no necesite que lo cuiden también. -Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. -Se las arregla para no tartamudear, y para mantener un contacto visual firme. -Sé que debe haber sido un shock horrible para ti, pero lo hiciste muy bien. Me cuidaste muy bien. Inmediatamente me hiciste sentir seguro. Gracias por eso.  
  
Jared no parece creerlo. -Te hice sentir inseguro al principio. Debería haber sabido que necesitábamos tomarlo con más calma.  
  
-No es culpa tuya. Yo te lo pedí.  
  
-Pero debería haber sabido lo abrumador que era para ti…  
  
-¿Cómo ibas a saberlo, cuando ni yo lo sabía? Lo estaba disfrutando, estaba allí contigo. Era exactamente mi fantasía, y tú la estabas haciendo realidad. No sé por qué no pude lidiar con eso. Todavía necesito resolverlo. Pero ninguno de nosotros podía haber previsto lo que pasó.   
  
-Debería haberlo hecho, -murmura Jared, mirando hacia otro lado. Su labio inferior tiembla cuando Jensen frota suavemente su pulgar sobre él. -Estaba tan asustado.  
  
-Lo siento.  
  
-Pensé que te había hecho daño. Mucho.

-No lo hiciste.

-No sabía qué hacer. Pensaba…pensaba que te había decepcionado. -Sus ojos se encuentran, los de Jared están vidriosos por las lágrimas. -Te amo mucho, Jensen. Solo quiero mantenerte seguro y hacerte feliz y cuidarte y amarte.  
  
Jensen limpia la lágrima que se le escapa. –Yo siento lo mismo. También quiero todas esas cosas para ti. Y es por eso que vamos a estar bien, pase lo que pase, solo tenemos que recordarlo. Confío completamente en ti para hacer todas esas cosas, y espero poder hacer que confíes en mí para hacerlas.  
  
Está claro que Jared quiere confiar en él, pero la traición de Jensen en su última noche en Dallas rompió algo muy importante. -Sé que me amas, -dice. -Y me haces feliz. Lo haces.  
  
-Bien. -Jensen trabajará en lo de la confianza. Sabe que llevará tiempo. -Lo más importante es que lo resolvimos anoche, lo arreglamos y continuaremos haciéndolo. ¿Vale?  
  
Jared asiente levemente. –Vale.  
  
-¿Ahora me abrazas?

-Por supuesto, Jen. Ven aquí.

***********

Salen de la cama cerca de la hora del almuerzo, para desayunar algo, y Jensen se encuentra con su último compañero de piso, en la cocina.  
  
-Hola, -dice un chico grande y rubio desde el fregadero. -Soy Luke.  
  
Está fregando un plato y rápidamente se seca la mano y se la tiene. Jensen se apresura a sacudirla. -Jensen. Es un placer conocerte.  
  
-Lo imaginaba. -A diferencia de Zach, Luke está lleno de sonrisas. Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido y lo hayas arreglado con Jared. No ha sido muy divertido este verano.  
  
-Hey, -Jared se opone en voz alta. -¿Dónde está tu lealtad, Luke?  
  
-Vamos, hombre, no lo has sido y lo sabes.  
  
-Lo sé. -Jared abandona su indignación y se encoge de hombros. -Luke es primo de Jeff… ¿o primo segundo? ¿o primo lejano? Nunca puedo recordar la diferencia, -le dice a Jensen. -Es de Colorado.  
  
-Nacido y criado en Denver. –De vuelta a su fregado, Luke le da a Jensen una gran sonrisa. -Mi padre era primo de Jeff.  
  
Jensen se queda con el _era_. -Creo que te queda un poco lejos.  
  
-Crecí llamándolo tío Jeff, si sirve de algo.  
  
-¿Entonces teníais una relación estrecha?  
  
-Se le consideraba la oveja negra de la familia, pero él y mi padre siempre tuvieron una relación cercana, así que salíamos juntos. Me encantaba venir a visitarlo a Nueva York. Y ahora puedo vivir aquí, así que es genial.  
  
-Luke será estudiante de segundo año en la Universidad de Nueva York este septiembre, -agrega Jared. Está jugando con la cafetera, lo que parece una excelente idea.  
  
Para acompañar el café, Jensen saca pan para tostadas. -¿Cuál es tu especialidad?  
  
-Ingeniería civil.

Jensen no había esperado eso. -Hay muchas matemáticas involucradas, ¿verdad? No es mi campo.

-Tu chico ha sido de gran ayuda en ese sentido. Es genial que se quede durante el curso, así puedo quedarme con el mejor tutor que he tenido.  
  
-Eres genial, -dice Jared. –Lo harás bien.  
  
-Es un tutor brillante, -confirma Jensen.  
  
¿Entonces Jared se va a quedar definitivamente en Nueva York cuando llegue el otoño? Eso significa que Jensen también se queda. Es una cosa más de su creciente lista de temas para discutir. ¿Jared planea seguir en la universidad aquí? ¿Ya se ha trasladado? Jensen ha sido cauteloso con el tema ya que el plan secreto de Jared para quedarse fue la base de su catastrófica pelea, pero su trabajo en el teatro oficialmente solo dura hasta final de agosto. Tal vez si hace un trabajo lo suficientemente bueno, Mark Matheson considerará contratarlo para que lo ayude en su siguiente espectáculo.

Hay tanto que resolver y decidir.  
  
Simplemente se sintió aliviado de que su padre no insistiera en que debía terminar la universidad de inmediato. "Ve y descúbrete", es lo que le dijo. Lo dijo enfadado, pero no de mala manera. Jensen sabe como son sus enfados. No estaba enfadado con él por ser gay, sino por como había hecho las cosas, con Dianne y con Jared, en diferentes momentos, actuando sin integridad. "Esa no es la forma en que te criamos", había gritado, y tenía razón. No lo es. Jensen lo sabe, y tener miedo no es excusa. "¿Qué tipo de hombre quieres ser?" le había preguntado Dianne la semana pasada, y eso es lo que su padre quiere que descubra.  
  
Jensen no está seguro de por dónde empezar a responder a esa pregunta.  
  
Jared le está contando a Luke sobre el trabajo de Jensen en el teatro. -…Y comienza a las diez mañana. El estudio de ensayo está en la calle 42, justo al lado de Times Square. -Se vuelve hacia Jensen. -Había pensado que, tal vez, podríamos ir allí esta tarde, para verlo y saber dónde tienes que ir mañana. ¿Qué te parece?  
  
A Jensen le parece bien. -Por supuesto. ¿Está lejos?  
  
-Unos veinte minutos en metro. Probablemente el doble andando. Puede que termines queriendo ir corriendo.  
  
Luke se anima. -¿Corres?

-Jensen es un fanático de la salud, como tú.

-Guay. -Luke levanta la mano para chocar los cinco, que Jensen le da. -Bienvenido, tío. Esto es genial. Trabajo a tiempo parcial como entrenador físico en un gimnasio, no muy lejos de aquí. Puedo conseguirte un pase mensual con descuento, si quieres.  
  
Encontrar un gimnasio está en la enorme lista de tareas pendientes de Jensen. -Eso sería genial, gracias. ¿Jared va allí?  
  
Luke se ríe. -¿Jared, en un gimnasio?  
  
-¿No has seguido yendo? -Jensen se vuelve hacia Jared con reproche.  
  
-¿Sin ti? El último lugar en la tierra en el que quería estar era un gimnasio.  
  
¿Porque le recordaba demasiado a Jensen? Al menos Jared lo asocia con algo sano. –Ahora estoy aquí. ¿Puedes conseguirle un pase con descuento también? -le pregunta a Luke.  
  
-Por supuesto. Le he estado ofreciendo uno todo el verano. -Luke mira a Jared, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa. -¡Quién lo iba a decir, y tu insistiendo en que todos esos nuevos músculos los habías conseguido de forma natural!  
  
Jensen golpea a Jared en el brazo, justo en el medio de algunos de esos nuevos músculos. –Date crédito por tu arduo trabajo, Jay. Le salen músculos muy rápido, -le dice a Luke. –Sin embargo yo, no importa lo que haga, no consigo desarrollar mucho más músculo del que ya tengo, pero a él se le nota muy rápido. Incluso los ha mantenido a pesar de haberse relajado en verano.

-No me he relajado,-objeta Jared, pero él sonríe, la angustia causada por la noche anterior está desaparecida. Bien. –Vale. Iré con vosotros al gimnasio. Luke, ¿dais clases de kickboxing?  
  
-Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta?  
  
-A Jensen le gusta.  
  
Jensen está desconcertado. -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Qué? Oh, me lo dijo Dianne. La noche que llegué, cuando estaba preocupado porque me golpearas, me dijo que habías estado entrenando.

Dios, recuerda lo mucho que quería pegarle a Jared en ese entonces. Se sonroja cuando recuerda lo que hizo en su lugar, esa mamada frenética y desesperada a la que básicamente lo forzó en la habitación de Josh. -¿Crees que debería seguir entrenando?  
  
-Si quieres. ¿Te gustó?  
  
Sí. Le había gustado canalizar la ira constante que sentía en algo estrictamente disciplinado, pero ahora que ya no siente ira, ¿sigue siendo algo que quiere en su vida? -Voy a intentarlo. Tengo un horario bastante completo, -le explica a Luke. -Ensayamos seis días a la semana, pero tendré los domingos libres y las noches antes de la semana técnica.  
  
-Estaré allí hasta las ocho de la noche, -dice Luke. Ha terminado con los platos del almuerzo, y cuelga el paño de secar. -Jared sabe dónde está, así que pásate cuando volváis y vemos lo de los pases y el horario de clases, para que puedas ver que es lo que mejor te encaja.

***********

Es divertido enseñarle Nueva York a Jensen. Cogen el tren 1 hacia la zona alta y localizan el estudio de ensayo con facilidad, luego deambulan por Times Square y por Broadway para que Jensen pueda orientarse, localizando posibles puestos de café y de comida, cerca. Exclama emocionado cuando pasan por delante de varias producciones de Broadway, y Jared está asombrado. ¿Cómo es que nunca supo sobre el interés de Jensen en el teatro? Aparentemente lo tenía tan reprimido como lo de ser gay, pero es todo un entendido, para su sorpresa. Está claro que las noches de cita van a ser para ir al teatro, y le parece bien. Puede apreciar una buena obra. Quizás no tanto un musical, pero nunca se sabe. Será divertido descubrirlo con Jensen a su lado.  
  
Desde allí deambulan por el centro, pasan el Empire State Building y luego a través de Chelsea caminan hacia casa. Todo es nuevo para Jensen, y a Jared le encanta verlo tan emocionado y feliz.  
  
Si Jared se sale con la suya, va a mantener a Jensen así para siempre.  
  
Es por la tarde cuando llegan a un italiano para una cena temprana. Le gusta este restaurante porque sus espaciosas cabinas brindan una relativa privacidad a los comensales, lo cual es esencial para la conversación que quiere tener. Jensen ha estado cómodo toda la tarde, sin mostrar signos de estar afectado por lo de la noche anterior. La multitud en Times Square no lo había molestado. No se había encogido cuando los hombres lo miraban, incluso había dado instrucciones, felizmente, a un grupo de hombres abiertamente gays cuando le habían preguntado, dos de los cuales lo miraron de arriba abajo descaradamente. Así que el problema de anoche había tenido que ver con el club, con lo que estaban haciendo allí.  
  
Jared lo había estado pensando mientras hacía de guía turístico, había hecho una lista de posibles causas y analizado las probabilidades. Si Jensen se siente incómodo hablando de eso, no quiere perder el tiempo dando rodeos.  
  
Había intentado reproducir mentalmente la escena, exactamente como había sido. Jensen parecía hambriento al ver al tipo al que estaban apaleando. Jared había tenido la sospecha que lo de la pala le iba a gustar, y había tenido razón. Había sido Jensen el que lo había mencionado. Él sugirió hacerlo en el club, y no hubo dudas. Ninguna. Pero Jensen había sido renuente a estar desnudo. No había querido estar expuesto. Esa es una de las claves.

Pero no lo había desnudado.

Se había asegurado de que Jensen supiera que tenía el control. Algo había ido mal en ese sentido, porque se salió fuera de control. Tal vez ese había sido el error, había creído que Jensen tenía el control porque él le había dicho que lo tenía, así que no lo había vigilado lo suficiente cuando se vino abajo bruscamente.   
  
Había notado que Jensen era consciente de los hombres que los seguían a través de la sala. No había parecido incómodo, aunque lo vio levantar el brazo con el brazalete para dejar claro que estaba con alguien. ¿Se había sentido amenazado? Todos habían mantenido una distancia respetuosa. Cuando una pareja intentó acercarse demasiado, Jared los fulminó con la mirada. Se había asegurado de exudar poder, de mostrar que era igual a cualquier dom en esa sala, y se lo había hecho saber. El hecho de que fuera joven no significaba que pudieran intimidarlo como para que dejara que tocaran a su sub.  
  
Jensen se relajó cuando Jared lo ayudó a apoyarse en el banco. Nada sugería que hubiese algún problema. No estaba rígido ni antinaturalmente quieto. No al principio. Mostró cero renuencia a inclinarse.  
  
Parece ser que había sucedido cuando lo golpeó. Pero eso no tenía sentido, porque le había encantado que lo golpeara más tarde, en privado. Entonces, ¿por qué había sido un problema que lo hubiera golpeado delante de otras personas?  
  
En eso es en lo que Jared quiere ahondar, porque es el único desencadenante en el que puede pensar. De alguna manera, ser golpeado en esa situación le había provocado un pánico tan grande que no había reconocido sus manos cuando lo tocó. Había pensado que los espectadores lo estaban tocando y eso aparentemente lo había aterrorizado.  
  
Le había parecido bien estar sin camisa en el club, con hombres que lo miraban con aprecio. Le había parecido bien ser el sumiso de Jared delante de los demás. No había estado bien cuando Jared lo golpeó o tocó frente a ellos.  
  
Es el mejor análisis que Jared había podido hacer y espera poder discutirlo con Jensen hoy, porque no cree que pueda esperar mucho más en este limbo agitado.  
  
Hicieron su pedido, Jared le había recomendado que pidiera lo que creía que le iba a gustar a Jensen, luego Jensen cruzó las manos sobre la mesa frente a él. -Entonces, ¿quieres hablarlo?

Jared había intentado no mostrar su alivio. -¿Ya estás listo para eso?

-Creo que sí. -Jensen se ve resuelto, pero no incómodo. Su pulgar frota el brazalete que todavía lleva puesto. Jared se había sentido aliviado al ver que se lo volvía a poner después de la ducha. Es lo bastante estrecho como para ser discreto, una tira gruesa alrededor de su muñeca que puede pasar por un brazalete de cuero fuera del contexto del club. –Quizá podríamos comparar recuerdos. Ver si podemos aislar lo que salió mal.  
  
-Sí, eso es lo que he estado pensando.  
  
-Bien. ¿Quieres que empiece?  
  
-Tú decides. ¿Qué sería más fácil?  
  
-Qué tu decidas. -Las palabras estallaron y Jensen pareció sorprendido consigo mismo. -Quiero decir… -Hace una pausa. -Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. Lo sé. Puedo tener el control. Puedo ser responsable. Pero cuando hacemos esto… es muy… mi cerebro se confunde. Me dijiste anoche que estaba a cargo y creo que ahí es donde empecé a patinar.  
  
Oh. Joder, Jared es idiota. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de su error? No había querido decirle a Jensen que estaba a cargo porque él le había pedido que lo estuviera, pero era lo que había dicho. Estaban allí como dom y sub. Y Jensen tenía eso en mente. ¿Cómo podía haberse descuidado así?  
  
-Lo siento. Eso fue… no debería haberte dicho eso. No pensaba… estaba intentando que te sintieras mejor, pero no me di cuenta… lo siento.  
  
-Está bien. -Jensen se estira sobre la mesa para pasar los dedos sobre el tenso antebrazo de Jared y deja que su mano descanse cálidamente sobre los músculos tensos. -No es culpa tuya. Esto es… es una investigación. Y ese fue el primer punto donde las cosas salieron mal para mí.  
  
Jared necesita mantener a raya su propia reacción emocional, y traga saliva. -Bien, entonces, cuando dije eso, ¿qué pensaste? ¿Cómo te sentiste?  
  
-Comprendía por qué lo habías dicho. Yo hacía. Pero normalmente cuando hacemos cosas como estas, yo, no sé, me abandono a ti. Me meto en un espacio dentro de mi cabeza donde hago lo que me dices y está bien. -Jensen hace una mueca ante sus propias palabras. -Suena estúpido, por otro lado creo que no está bien.

-¿Crees que no está bien?

La camarera los interrumpe cuando lleva las bebidas que han pedido, pero Jensen no pierde el hilo. -No lo había pensado nunca, -dice cuando se va. Sin tocar a Jared, sus dedos juguetean con la condensación del vaso. -Antes, era lo que hacíamos. Te gustaba, a mí me gustaba. Y no importaba nada más.  
  
-Pero anoche, ¿pensaste que la gente te iba a juzgar porque te gustaba?  
  
Jensen da un sorbo a su bebida, pensando en ello. -Quizás ver a otras personas hizo que me juzgara _a mí_ mismo por gustarme. Me hizo pensar de forma crítica. Que te peguen es un castigo, y se supone que un castigo es horrible, no deseado y vergonzoso. ¿Qué me pasaba que lo deseaba tanto? ¡Delante de todos! Y luego, creo que fue cuando empecé a mirar a todo el mundo. A mirar de verdad. Vi la forma en que me estaban mirando. Y eso… eso no me gustó. Me parecía mal. Y no puedo decir por qué. Es solo… estoy seguro de que todos son hombres perfectamente agradables. Respetaron que yo te pertenecía. No me iban a tocar ni a hacer nada. Pero empecé a entrar en pánico porque definitivamente no quería que lo hicieran. No los conocía. No confiaba en ellos. No lo hacía, no me sentía… seguro con ellos.  
  
Todo esto es algo de lo que Jared debería haberse dado cuenta. Es tan obvio ahora. Por supuesto, Jensen no se sentía seguro. Jared lo conoce. Él sabe que Jensen necesita tiempo para resolver las cosas dentro de su cabeza. No ha sido gay delante de otros hombres antes, no abiertamente gay. No en público donde todos puedan verlo. Tampoco ha jugado delante de otros antes. Y aunque tiene una vena exhibicionista, él tendría que haberlo ayudado a ir mucho más despacio. Piensa en lo mortificado que se sintió Jensen cuando fueron a ver la banda de su amigo y Jared fingió que la gente sabía lo que le estaba haciendo cuando jugaban debajo de la mesa. Que, en teoría, te guste algo está muy muy lejos de querer hacerlo realidad.  
  
-Gracias por contarme todo eso, -dice con cuidado. -Es importante que podamos discutir estas cosas en profundidad si queremos seguir adelante con esto.  
  
Jensen se sobresalta. -No quieres parar, ¿verdad? ¿Solo porque entré en pánico una vez?  
  
-¡No! No, no, claro que no. -Jared se pasa la mano por el pelo, que la humedad de hoy ha dejado flácido y le cae por la cara. No quiere que oscurezca su visión de Jensen, que parece alarmado y angustiado. -No a menos que tú quieras. Entendería si no quisieras seguir...

-Quiero seguir adelante, -dice Jensen acaloradamente. -Me gusta esto. Me gusta que hagamos esto. Lo echaría mucho de menos si dejáramos de hacerlo.

-Bien. Eso está bien. A mí también me gusta. Pero puede ser peligroso, como pudimos comprobar anoche. Puede haber daño psicológico si cometemos errores, o incluso si no lo hacemos y accidentalmente activamos algo que no esperábamos.  
  
-Entonces lo hablamos. -Aliviado porque Jared no quiere terminar todo, Jensen se recuesta en su asiento, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. -Ese es una de mis propósitos para mi nueva vida, -admite. -Ser honesto, abierto y valiente, incluso cuando no quiero enfrentar algo. He hecho mucho daño, este verano, porque no he sido ninguna de esas cosas, ni contigo, ni con Dianne, ni con mis padres, y no quiero volver a hacer eso nunca más. -La sonrisa se vuelve triste. -Por supuesto, no digo que vaya a ser perfecto de ahora en adelante, pero tengo la intención de dar lo mejor de mí.  
  
Este es el hombre que huyó de su casa aterrado hace solo dos semanas, y Jared palpita de orgullo por él. -Yo también. Yo también lo intentaré. Podría haber hecho lo mismo y no lo hice. Debería haberte dicho que estaba enamorado de ti y que no quería perderte, en lugar de planear mi traslado a tus espaldas. No puedo decirte cuánto lo siento por eso, Jensen.  
  
Jensen asiente. -Te perdono. ¿Vale? Me dolió y te odié durante un tiempo, pero te perdono y se acabó, es pasado.  
  
¿Cómo había tenido tanta suerte? -Yo también te perdono.  
  
-Bien. -Jensen se recuesta, estirándose, y mira a Jared a los ojos con una sonrisa. –¿Nos oyes? Somos tan maduros.  
  
-Eso es bueno. -Jared se siente capaz de sonreír por primera vez desde que comenzó la conversación. -Me gusta esta versión de nosotros.  
  
-A mí también.  
  
Se sientan allí sonriéndose tontamente el uno al otro hasta que la camarera les lleva la comida. Es la primera pizza de Jensen en Nueva York y le encanta. La conversación fluye hacia Broadway, con Jensen reiterando su horror porque Jared nunca ha visto ni un solo espectáculo en Nueva York, y hacen una lista aproximada de espectáculos que Jensen no quiere perderse y hace una captura con el teléfono de Jared. Jensen habla de lo nervioso que está por lo de mañana, como no lo había pensado mucho el viernes, porque estaba demasiado preocupado por su confrontación con Jared, pero ahora está emocionado y también preocupado porque no sabe nada sobre el trabajo en el teatro profesional.

-Lo vas a hacer bien, -le asegura Jared. -Eres el trabajador más concienzudo que conozco. Lo pillas tan rápido que la noche de estreno todos van a pensar que lo has estado haciendo toda la vida. -Puede ver, por la expresión en la cara de Jensen cuando habla, cuanto le gusta el teatro. Nunca lo había visto así cuando discutía sobre alguna de las clases a las que iba. -Espero que consigas entradas extra para tu espectáculo, para que pueda ir y ver los resultados de tu arduo trabajo.  
  
-¿De verdad quieres ir?  
  
Jared no va al teatro porque no le guste. Nunca ha podido permitírselo. –Claro que sí. Estaría muy decepcionado si no pudiera.  
  
-Preguntaré sobre las entradas. -Jensen termina su último pedazo de pizza. -En realidad, no conozco la obra que vamos a representar. Es _El sueño de una noche de verano_ de Shakespeare.  
  
A Jared le encanta. La ha leído varias veces.  
  
-¿Podríamos buscarla en internet y verla esta noche?, así sé que puedo esperar cuando vaya al estudio mañana  
  
-Claro que sí. Hay varias versiones ¿Sabes a qué tipo de interpretación ha elegido tu director?  
  
Jensen frunce el ceño. -Mark habló mucho el viernes. Clásica, creo. Sí es cierto. Va a dirigir tres versiones diferentes de _El sueño de una noche de verano_ de Shakespeare este año. Dijo que había hecho una para los niños a principios de verano para un programa de teatro de verano. Esta es la producción clásica. Tiene algunos actores de televisión o algo así, que espera que ayuden a vender entradas. Luego, en otoño, va a hacer la versión musical. Se está escribiendo en este momento y requiere mucho impulso, así que necesita un asistente para tener todo organizado mientras se encarga de ambas.

-Es asombroso y una aventura enorme. -Jared está impresionado. -Está bien, buscaré una producción clásica.  
  
-Gracias. -Jensen busca a la camarera. -¿Podemos ir a ver a Luke ahora? ¿Sabes dónde está su gimnasio?  
  
-No está lejos. -Jensen parece que tiene intención de pagar la cuenta, y Jared se obliga a dejarlo. Se turnarán. Es algo más que tienen que discutir. -Sin embargo, sabes que todavía tenemos muchas otras cosas de las que hablar.  
  
Jensen asiente. -Estoy haciendo una lista. Cosas que hacer con nuestra vida cotidiana, así como... -Se calla, los pómulos enrojecidos.  
  
-Eso también, -asiente Jared. –Vamos a dejar a un lado todo lo del exhibicionismo durante un tiempo. Tengo algunas ideas para relajarnos si todavía estás interesado, o podemos dejarlo por completo, pero no creo que debamos decidir eso ahora.

-Buena idea. Sin embargo, definitivamente no quiero detener las otras cosas.

-Yo tampoco.  
  
Jared siente que están totalmente de acuerdo mientras se miran por encima de la mesa. -Entonces, ¿te gusta la... pala? -articula la última palabra.  
  
Las mejillas de Jensen se sonrojan de nuevo. -Mucho.  
  
-Voy a conseguir una.  
  
-No olvides que todavía me debes un... -Imitando a Jared, Jensen dice -castigo.  
  
-¿Lo quieres esta noche?  
  
-No quiero tener eso colgando sobre mí durante la semana.  
  
-Como quieras.  
  
-Así que probablemente deberías ocuparte de eso cuando lleguemos a casa.  
  
-Probablemente debería.  
  
-Esa es otra cosa más de la lista, -comenta Jensen. -Tu control sobre... mí haciendo eso. Me gustaría que continuara.  
  
Jared se lo había imaginado anoche. -También me gustaría.  
  
La sensación de acuerdo total cae sobre ellos una vez más. Esta es su vida ahora.  
  
Con Jensen  
  
-Hagamos que la visita a Luke sea bastante rápida, -dice Jensen.  
  
-Alguien está ansioso por recibir lo que le espera.  
  
-Podría ser insaciable durante un tiempo. -Jensen hace una mueca, como si fuera una confesión de culpabilidad. -Pasé tanto tiempo, este verano, pensando que nunca volvería a tener esto.  
  
-Oh, lo tendrás. Lo tendrás y mucho.

-Bien.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a que Jared lo había llevado a Times Square el día anterior, Jensen encontró el camino al estudio fácilmente. Terminó llegando treinta minutos antes, -demasiado cuidadoso, quizás -y pasó el tiempo saboreando una taza de café mientras miraba una copia on line del guion de _El sueño de una noche de verano_. Las palabras eran absurdas, pero recuerda que cuando estudió Shakespeare, en el colegio, todo lo que necesitaba era un poco de concentración y rápidamente las veía más claras.  
  
Es una historia loca, una obra de conjunto con amantes confundidos y hadas manipuladoras y un hombre con cabeza de burro. Hay una obra dentro de la obra, magia de verano, y culmina con una boda real.  
  
Al verla, la noche anterior, a Jensen le había llamado la atención el concepto de que la noche de verano era un espacio de tiempo fuera del tiempo, donde las reglas normales caen y los significados cambian. Es como el tiempo que Jared y él pasan haciendo, lo que, ha descubierto, se llaman juegos BDSM. Había pasado mucho tiempo buscando en Google durante el verano, tratando de entender el nuevo mundo que Jared le había presentado, y uno de los términos que descubrió fue subespacio. Eso es lo que le sucede cuando se deja ir y deja que Jared se haga cargo. A eso es a lo que es tan adicto. Y es como ese concepto de la noche de verano, cuando la magia puede alterar lo que es normal y volverlo del revés.  
  
Como los castigos.  
  
No es que le guste el castigo en sí. Porque no lo hace. No en el mundo real. Pero entre él y Jared, cuando está en el subespacio, lo disfruta. Anoche mientras veían la película y durante horas después, Jared lo mantuvo al borde del orgasmo, llevándolo al límite continuamente y luego negándoselo como castigo por haberse corrido sin permiso en el club. Como juego hubiera sido divertido, pero enmarcado como castigo específico, -al verse obligado a controlarse a sí mismo, como no había hecho en el club, -tenía un atractivo extra.

También fue... relajante, piensa ahora, recordando. Se había equivocado y eso había tenido consecuencias.   
  
Así que quizá se siente atraído por el castigo en el mundo real.

¿Lo hace?

Digamos que llega tarde al ensayo algún día. Digamos que hay un castigo específico por eso -su cerebro zumba con imágenes de él inclinado frente a todos, actores, directores de escena, recibiendo una paliza por llegar tarde.  
  
Incluso mientras se encoge, siente ese latido profundo en su estómago de deseo.  
  
Pero luego lo considera como realidad. Ser azotado por... tendría que ser Mark. Delante de sus colegas. Estaría mortificado y enfermo consigo mismo y demasiado avergonzado para enfrentar a alguien. Renunciaría, terminó teniendo que trabajar como camarero o algo así, como solía hacer Jared. Nunca podría soportarlo. En realidad no.  
  
¿Y si le confesara a Jared que había llegado tarde, y Jared le castigara?  
  
Eso sería....  
  
Completamente soportable.  
  
Hay una diferencia entre ponerse cachondo imaginando algo y luego enfrentarse a que eso suceda en la vida real. Pero tal vez haya algo intermedio con lo que puedan jugar. Vale la pena pensarlo, vale la pena discutirlo con Jared. Como dijo Jared, había formas de hacerle más fácil el juego público, si seguía queriéndolo, sin enfrentarlo a un club lleno de hombres que lo observaban. No está seguro de qué es, pero no quiere descartarlo.  
  
Hay muchos tonos de gris en todo esto. Cuando estaba en la universidad, no sabía que esto tenía nombre. Todo le parecía natural y normal en su pequeño mundo cerrado. Es mucho más vasto de lo que había pensado, más complejo, y quiere investigarlo todo, explorar los bordes, descubrir cómo se siente él, como se siente Jared. No había pensado mucho antes sobre ese lado de Jared, el esfuerzo que hace para intentar que sea bueno para él. No es fácil asumir la responsabilidad de dos personas. Es por eso que la comunicación abierta y honesta es tan esencial, porque ¿cómo va a saber Jared lo que le gusta si le oculta las cosas?  
  
Hay mucho que pensar.

Pero ahora es momento de dirigirse al estudio para conocer la otra mitad de su nueva vida.

***********

-Este es Jensen, -anuncia Mark Matheson al grupo reunido. -Me va a ayudar con esta producción, y quiero que tratéis todo lo que os diga como si viniera de mí.

Guau, Jensen no esperaba eso. Él no es el director asistente, sino el asistente del director. No le van a pedir que tome decisiones, ¿verdad? Todos son profesionales, actores, diseñadores y equipo. Todos saben para qué están aquí y están cualificados y tienen experiencia. A diferencia de él. ¿Pueden ver eso?  
  
Jensen no tiene ni idea de cómo le consiguió su padre el trabajo o por qué Mark cree que es capaz de hacerlo, pero está decidido a hacerse indispensable y brindarle toda la asistencia y el apoyo que necesite. Canalizando el comportamiento de Mark, intenta parecer confiado y capaz cuando los ojos de sus nuevos colegas siguen el gesto de Mark y se centran en él. Ignora las cejas arqueadas y las miradas en blanco y se centra en las sonrisas amistosas. -Hola a todos. Encantado de conoceros. Espero que nos conozcamos mejor a lo largo de las próximas semanas, según vayamos organizando todo esto.  
  
¿Había estado bien? Mark estaba presentando a Caroline y a Maya, las dos directoras de escena, y a Jules, el director de vestuario, y Jensen está intentando no entrar en pánico. Está muy angustiado pero no puede dejar que nadie lo note.  
  
Uno de los actores, -Jensen no puede recordar que personaje interpreta porque su cerebro está demasiado nervioso para procesar tanta información, -le sonríe desde el otro lado de la mesa. Por lo menos, no parece que se esté riendo de él. Es importante que se comprometa, que se una. No como en la empresa de su padre, donde no podía recordar el nombre de un solo empleado. Se arriesga a devolverle la sonrisa de forma tentativa. El tipo mantiene contacto visual durante varios segundos más, su expresión cálida. Aceptando.  
  
Quizás Jensen pueda hacer esto.  
  
Mark se mueve rápidamente a través de los diseñadores, indicando que volverán esta tarde para explicar e ilustrar sus planes para el diseño de vestuario, iluminación, sonido e introducir una maqueta del set. Jensen conoce algunos de los detalles por su entrevista del viernes, cuando Mark le presentó brevemente sus ideas de producción, y está ansioso por descubrir más.  
  
-Vamos a hacer un descanso de quince minutos, -Mark había concluido las presentaciones, -y así nos conocemos un poco. Tomaros un café, hay bagels y otros aperitivos. Aprovechad al máximo, gente, porque os puedo asegurar que a partir de ahora el ritmo se va a acelerar. La mesa de lectura comienza… a las once.  
  
Esta primera mañana iban a leer la obra entera, descubrió Jensen. Lo que está muy bien, ya que antes sólo le había echado una ojeada y no había llegado muy lejos. Eso lo ayudaría a juntar cada cara con su personaje. Hay una copia de la lista de actores delante de los guiones que Caroline les había dado, y puede dibujar un diagrama de dónde están sentados para saber también los nombres de los actores. Necesita aprendérselos antes de que los ensayos comiencen en serio mañana.  
  
Él es malo en esto. Dejó de preocuparse por quiénes eran las personas que lo rodeaban hace años, cuando tenía que salir con grupos de gente que despreciaba. Cuando tenía que ser alguien que no era. Las cosas son diferentes ahora. Está descubriendo cómo convertirse en él mismo, quién quiere ser exactamente. Tiene total libertad aquí, en Nueva York. Nadie tiene ninguna expectativa puesta en él. Puede permitirse ser quien quiera.  
  
Y quiere ser alguien que valora a las personas que lo rodean.

-Hola.

-Oh, hola. -Es el tipo que le había sonreído, y Jensen le tiende la mano.  
  
El chico la sacude, su agarre es firme. Sus ojos brillan. -Oliver. Interpreto a Nick Bottom.  
  
Vale. El personaje del burro cómico. -Soy Jensen. Ayudante de Mark.  
  
-De Texas, ¿verdad?  
  
-Dallas.  
  
-Houston, aunque no he ido por casa hace años. -Oliver descansa la cadera sobre la mesa, sonriendo ampliamente. -Es genial tener otro chico texano.  
  
Se parece un poco a Jared, piensa Jensen, con solo indicios de acento tejano en su voz. -¿Llevas mucho tiempo en Nueva York?  
  
-Vine a los quince años a la escuela de ballet. Y nunca me fui. ¿Y tú?  
  
¿Cómo puede decirle que lleva viviendo aquí 72 horas? –Me he mudado hace poco, así que todavía es todo nuevo para mí.  
  
-Te va a encantar. No hay otro sitio como Nueva York, especialmente para el teatro. Es el mejor lugar donde podrías estar. Y trabajar con Mark Matheson, es un auténtico golpe de suerte. ¿Es la primera vez que trabajas con él? ¿Siempre has querido ser director?  
  
¿Qué se supone que tiene que responder a eso? Quizás Oliver no sea tan amistoso como parece. Tal vez está aquí para interrogar al chico nuevo, que está claramente fuera de lugar, en el mundo del teatro, para exponerlo delante de todos. -Hey, ¿quieres un café? -dice en lugar de responder. -Quiero tomar uno antes de empezar.  
  
-Por supuesto. -Oliver salta de la mesa y sigue a Jensen por la habitación. Es más bajo que él, y el entrenamiento como bailarín de ballet es visible en la forma en que se mueve.  
  
Tiene años de experiencia.  
  
Jensen había hecho varias producciones en la secundaria y en preparatoria, hace media década. Claro, dirigió una de ellas, no está completamente perdido, pero este es un mundo de profesionales y definitivamente él no es un profesional.  
  
-Hola chicos. -Otro bailarín se les acerca, más bajo que Oliver, con un mechón de cabello rubio brillante. –Oliver, Bottom, ¿no?  
  
-Este es Daniel. Estuvo en SAB conmigo cuando éramos jóvenes.  
  
-Había pastos más verdes que encontrar, además del ballet, bebé. -Daniel se acerca para estrechar la mano de Jensen. -Eres el asistente del director, ¿verdad? Lo siento, no me he quedado con tu nombre.

-Jensen. -Él no es asistente de director. Es el asistente de Mark. Pero antes de que pueda aclararlo, Daniel continúa.  
  
-Interpreto a Puck. Algo que no podría hacer si no tuviera experiencia en gimnasia, así que ¿Quién se ríe ahora, Oliver? Al menos no soy un idiota.  
  
Oliver sonríe, sin molestarse. -Fue a los Juegos Olímpicos, -le dice a Jensen. -Sin embargo, no ganó nada.  
  
Un olímpico. Excelente. -Llegar tan lejos es un gran logro, -dice Jensen. -Felicidades.  
  
Daniel sonríe. -Me interesan las experiencias, tío, y los Juegos Olímpicos fueron maravillosos.  
  
-¿Vais a tomar café o sólo estáis ocupando sitio?

Jensen salta a un lado. -Lo siento. Adelante.

La rubia escultural los ignora mientras llena su taza. Se va tan silenciosamente como había llegado, dirigiéndose hacia un pequeño grupo de mujeres que están en la esquina.  
  
-Esa es Olivia Hall, -dice Oliver. -Hipólita.  
  
-Ha conseguido el trabajo sólo porque su padre es productor, -agregó Daniel. –Te interesa tenerla vigilada.  
  
Excelente. Jensen coge una taza, no queriendo distraerse del café por segunda vez.

-¿Conocéis a todos los que están aquí?  
  
Oliver mira a su alrededor. –Conocer o saber sobre. Jensen es nuevo en la ciudad, -informa a Daniel. -De Dallas.  
  
Daniel pone los ojos en blanco. -¿Por qué no puedo escapar nunca de los tejanos? Voy a por un bagel. Nos vemos.  
  
Jensen esconde su alivio en el café, apartándose para que Oliver pueda servirse el suyo. Oliver también parece más relajado con Daniel desaparecido. Empuja a Jensen hacia una esquina vacía y comienza a señalar a sus compañeros actores.  
  
-William Price, Teseo. Ha estado actuando en Broadway desde antes de que yo naciera. Muy pasado ahora. Si quieres que recuerde algo, díselo por la mañana. Para cuando llegue la tarde no va a estar sobrio. Las dos de allí son Hannah Coleman y Abigail Bell, Hermia y Helena. Hannah viene de la televisión, esta es su primera actuación sobre un escenario, así que va a necesitar mucho trabajo. Abby es hermosa. He estado en varios shows con ella. Siempre te respaldará. Nuestro Oberón también viene de la televisión, probablemente lo conozcas, Michael Perry. No es mal actor, horrible con el guion. Está hablando con Avery Scott, Titania. Bailó para ABT.  
  
-Hay muchos bailarines, considerando que es una obra de teatro.  
  
Oliver se encoge de hombros. -Es el tipo de obra propicia para ello. Mística, soñadora. Y obviamente para Mark es muy importante la parte física. ¿Has conocido a Kris? Es el director de movimiento. Lo conozco desde hace años. Él y Mark trabajan mucho juntos… pero tienes que conocerlo.  
  
-Seguro. -debería haber investigado mucho más este fin de semana sobre su nuevo trabajo. Sobre Mark, por lo menos. _¿Está muy interesado en la parte física?_ ¿Qué significa eso? -Por supuesto. -También tiene que investigar a Kris Ramírez. -¿Algún otro bailarín?  
  
-Todas las hadas. Vigila a Flor de Guisante. Él la señala, pequeña pero intensa mientras susurra furiosamente al grupo de minúsculas mujeres que tiene a su alrededor. -Audrey quería ser Titania, vio esto como su gran oportunidad. Tiene mucha experiencia en musicales, cree que sería mejor que una ex bailarina. Las otras hadas principales son Lucia, Naomi e... ¿Ivy, creo? Naomi siempre va a discutir por todo. No conozco a Ivy. El mayor problema que vas a tener con Lucia es que consigas que hable lo suficientemente alto.  
  
Jensen recuerda haber tenido problemas con el volumen en la escuela. No sabía que también ocurría en espectáculos profesionales. -Debería estar apuntando todo esto.  
  
-No te preocupes, sabrás como es cada uno enseguida.

Jensen espera que sí. -¿Quién es ese?

Oliver sigue su mirada hacia un anciano caballero que está entreteniendo a una corte de chicos más jóvenes. -Henry Morris. Británico, el mejor actor de su generación. Se retiró, lleva fuera años, pero lo está haciendo como un favor para Mark, ya que esperamos hacer una gira por Londres después de esto y su nombre allí, vende entradas. Es Egeo.   
  
El padre de Hermia, recuerda Jensen. -¿Con quién está hablando?  
  
-Los dos de la izquierda son Sam Rogers y Connor Davis, Lisandro y Demetrio. Hice una obra con Connor el año pasado, gran tipo, nunca tiene mucho que decir. No conozco a Sam. Creció haciendo un programa de televisión, no recuerdo el nombre. Creo que está tratando de dar el salto y pasar de estrella infantil a actor de verdad. Supongo que descubriremos si va tener éxito o no.  
  
Sam le resulta vagamente familiar. Probablemente sea de un programa que Dianne solía ver. Debería hacer que su madre le eche un vistazo. Como está trabajando en la obra, ¿podría pedirle un autógrafo para alguien de su familia? No tiene ni idea de cuál es el protocolo a seguir en el teatro.

  
-A la derecha están algunos de mis compañeros. El que tiene el pelo rojo interpreta a Snoug. Evan ¿algo? No lo conozco. Robert es Peter Quince. También lleva en el teatro desde siempre, como Willy, solo que se ha mantenido sobrio la última década, así que por ese lado no va a haber ningún problema. Dommy es Francis Flute. No asumas nunca que Dommy es gay, se pone muy nervioso si lo haces.  
  
Jensen intenta no tensarse. -No hay problema. No lo haré.  
  
Oliver lo estudia un momento. -Soy gay. Daniel también. Y Henry Morris. Y estoy bastante seguro hay otros que también lo son. Aquí no hay sitio para la homofobia.  
  
Tiene que decirlo. La forma en que Oliver lo está mirando, un compañero tejano, significa que tiene que decirlo o las cosas le van a ir muy mal. Es difícil. No debería ser tan difícil, pero tiene la boca seca y el corazón le late muy deprisa. –Yo… yo… -No puedo decir la palabra. -Yo también. Así que. Ya sabes. No tienes que preocuparte.

-¿Lo eres?

_Vamos_ , piensa Jensen para sí mismo. -Sí. -Respira hondo y pasa los dedos por el brazalete de cuero que Jared le puso en la muñeca el sábado por la noche. -Soy gay. Como tú. He venido a Nueva York a vivir con mi novio. Él también es de Texas. San Antonio.  
  
Oliver lo mira como si entendiera exactamente por qué para Jensen ha sido tan difícil decir las palabras. –Tienes que traerlo un día para que vayamos a tomar algo. Nosotros, los tejanos, tenemos que mantenernos unidos.  
  
-Lo haré, -dice Jensen. Jared va a estar orgulloso de él. -Estoy seguro de que le encantará conocerte.  
  
Hay una comodidad en Oliver que Jensen no se había dado cuenta de que faltaba antes. -Quiero un bagel antes de que empecemos. La verdad es que no debería comerme uno, pero es un regalo que me hago a mí mismo para ayudarme a aguantar la mesa de lectura. ¿Quieres uno? -Se dirige hacia la mesa repleta de magdalenas, bagels y otras delicias.

–Por lo menos tú no tienes que preocuparte por cómo te vas a ver encima del escenario.  
  
Hay magdalenas de chocolate. Jensen no debería, esta no es forma de empezar su nueva vida, pero los muffins de chocolate siempre han significado Jared para él, y es un poco de consuelo en medio de la locura de su nuevo mundo. -Por supuesto.

***********

Su primera semana pasa en una bruma. Gracias a las detalladas presentaciones de Oliver, domina los nombres, las caras y los personajes la primera tarde, y toma abundantes notas sobre las presentaciones de los diseñadores porque los actores lo llenan de preguntas, como si estuviera íntimamente involucrado en el proceso de diseño. Todos lo tratan como si fuera el asistente oficial del director, y Mark no hace nada que indique lo contrario. Involucra a Jensen en todo, solicita sus ideas y lo dejó a cargo toda una tarde de ejercicios de movimiento con Kris Ramírez.  
  
Jensen aprendió rápidamente lo que significaba _la importancia de la parte física_. Fisicalidad, movimiento, sensualidad; Esas son las prioridades de Mark a la hora de contar historias. Le dice a Jensen mientras toman un café una mañana, -Algunos directores confían en un interrogatorio intenso e interminable del texto. Es de ahí de donde proviene lo de "¿Cuál es mi motivación?". Yo estoy más interesado en encontrar las vivencias de la historia y descubrir la mejor manera de transmitirlas. Quiero que la audiencia lo viva con los actores. Que lo sienta.  
  
Con ese fin, la mayor parte de la primera semana está dedicada a lo que Mark llama juegos. -Es genial, -le dice Jensen entusiasmado a Jared el viernes por la noche. Apenas se habían visto en toda la semana, con Jared yendo a dar clases a su escuela, al otro lado de la ciudad, antes de que Jensen se despertara por las mañanas, y Jensen llegando a casa exhausto de un día de constantes demandas, mientras finge que tiene alguna idea de lo que está pasando. Apenas logra tragar la comida que Jared le pone delante antes de estrellarse contra la cama. Eso quiere decir que no ha sido muy buen novio, y ahora también tiene que trabajar mañana y solo tendrá un día para recuperarse antes de que comiencen otra semana de seis días de trabajo.

Pero Jared lo había sorprendido esta noche, esperándolo fuera del estudio cuando Jensen había salido del trabajo, y estaban yendo a casa juntos bajo el sol de la tarde. Ha cogido el metro todos los días y su cuerpo agradece el ejercicio. Es relajante. Necesita hacerlo más a menudo.

-¿Qué tipo de juegos son? –pregunta Jared, cogiendo a Jensen del brazo para que rodee el equipaje de un grupo de turistas chinos que están en la puerta de un hotel. Desliza la mano hacia abajo para unir sus dedos, y una emoción recorre el cuerpo de Jensen.  
  
Ellos pueden hacer eso. Cogerse de la mano. Ser novios en público. Está permitido. Lanza una mirada alrededor, pero nadie les presta atención. A nadie le importa. Jensen está siendo descaradamente gay en medio de la calle, un viernes por la noche y está absolutamente bien. Le da un apretón a la mano de Jared. -Jugamos con distintos niveles de tensión el miércoles, toda la compañía empezó a moverse entre ellos, y fue sorprendente, Jared, la diferencia en la sala. Ni siquiera estaban actuando, solo se movían sin rumbo, pero te afecta de verdad. Cuando estaban en el nivel más alto, había tanta tensión, -quiero decir, que yo no podía ni respirar y ni siquiera lo hacía, -que Maya dejó caer un archivo y todos saltaron como gatos escaldados. Entonces empezamos a reírnos, pero fue algo muy intenso. En el colegio nunca hicimos nada como eso.  
  
-Espera, ¿no estáis trabajando en el guion?  
  
-Aún no. Empezaremos mañana, pero a Mark le gusta empezar con el movimiento, dice que es para sentir la obra de forma correcta antes de leer las palabras. Hemos hablado sobre las diferentes escenas, analizado el contenido emocional de ellas, qué niveles de tensión podrían alcanzar, el estatus de las personas, -oh sí, eso es algo que quería contarte. Lo hicimos ayer, pero estaba dormido antes de que llegaras a casa del baloncesto.  
  
-¿Si? -Jared parecía interesado. -Perdón por eso, por cierto.  
  
Jensen había echado de menos quedarse dormido entre los brazos de Jared, la cama se sentía enorme y vacía solo con él. -Está bien. Iba a ir a la clase de prueba de kickboxing, pero estaba reventado, así que vine directamente a casa. -Se alegra de que Jared no esté reorganizando su vida sólo porque él esté aquí ahora. Se sentiría culpable e incómodo. Jared ha tenido una vida en Nueva York durante años y Jensen quiere adaptarse a ella. Él le sonríe alegremente. –Tomé notas sobre ese juego, en particular, cuando llegué a casa para no olvidar los detalles que quiero contarte. Mark dice que es el juego más importante que conoce y lo usa constantemente. Nos obligó a todos a hacerlo, incluso a mí, a Caroline y a Maya cuando descubrió que no lo conocíamos, porque dijo que solo podríamos valorar el impacto total si jugábamos a él.

-¿Entonces qué hiciste? ¿Iba sobre el estatus?

-Sí. -Jensen revisa toda la información que se le amontona en la cabeza, pensando cómo explicárselo bien a Jared dentro del contexto que quiere. -Todos teníamos un número del uno al diez, solo que nadie sabía cuál era su número. Lo teníamos pegado en la frente para que el resto pudiera verlo. Los números estaban divididos a partes iguales, luego todo el mundo empieza a deambular y va diciendo hola.

-¿Hola?  
  
-Sí, eso. Solo hola. Pero hay que decirlo de diferentes maneras, dependiendo del número de la persona con la que estés hablando. Los dieces deben ser tratados como reyes y reinas, con extrema deferencia, mientras que los unos son los más bajos y casi no merece la pena ni saludarlos. Todos los demás están una escala intermedia. Por supuesto, no sabes dónde encajas, pero ese es el truco del juego. Después de ir saludando durante dos o tres minutos, debes adivinar cuál es tu número y alinearte en orden. Éramos casi treinta, aproximadamente tres de cada número. ¿Y sabes qué? -Su voz se eleva con entusiasmo. -Todos acertamos. Las decenas sabían quiénes eran, al igual que los nueves y los ochos. Los unos clarísimamente sabían quiénes eran, lo mismo que los doses y los treses, incluso los cuatros. Sabían exactamente qué número eran. Los únicos un poco inseguros eran los cincos, seises y sietes. Los sietes eran los más confundidos. Sabían que estaban más arriba que la mayoría, pero bastante gente los despreciaba así que no querían colocarse con los ochos, y los seises y los cincos sabían que eran seis o cinco, pero no estaban seguros de cuál de ellos eran realmente. Yo era un seis y seguía yendo y viniendo entre los cincos y los seises porque no podía decidirme por uno. Luego lo hicimos de nuevo, y entonces era un dos. Seis estaba bien, me sentía un poco normal, realmente no tuve ninguna reacción emocional, ¿pero un dos? ¿Con casi todos mirándome con desprecio? Me hizo sentir un poco como el sábado por la noche en el club.  
  
-¿Qué? -Jared deja de caminar. -¿Sentiste que la gente te estaba mirando con desprecio en el club?  
  
-¡No! -No se había expresado bien. -Me sentí impotente. Inseguro. Esa noche tú eras un diez y yo necesitaba que me protegieras porque no podía hacerlo por mí mismo. Porque no tenía poder, porque solo era un dos. Y todos sabían que era un dos. -Siente que lo está empeorando. -Cuando hemos hecho cosas y solo éramos nosotros, nunca me he sentido como un dos. Me sentía igual a ti. Claro, tú tenías el control, tomabas las decisiones, pero nunca sentí que era menos que tú.  
  
Ahora Jared lo mira con horror. -¿Te hice sentir que eras menos que yo en el club?  
  
-¡No! -Eso tampoco es lo que quería decir.

-No quiero hacerte sentir que eres menos que yo, -dice Jared. –No se trata de eso para nada.

-Lo sé. No lo hiciste. -La mochila en la espalda le aprieta los músculos de los hombros, por lo que Jensen suelta la mano de Jared y la tira al suelo. La acera probablemente esté sucia, pero en este momento no le importa. -No eras tú. Eran ellos. Los otros hombres. Me sentí menos que ellos. Como que si ellos decidieran que querían hacerme cosas, tendría que dejarlos, y no podría detenerlos. No tenía el control.  
  
-No dejaría que te tocaran, Jensen.  
  
-Lo sé, pero... -Se frota los ojos, cerrándolos brevemente. Esta conversación no está yendo como él quería. -Solo estaba bien allí porque te tenía conmigo. Te necesitaba para protegerme. Estoy acostumbrado a cuidarme solo. Estoy acostumbrado a ser... autosuficiente. Y allí no lo era. Sentí que no lo era, -corrige, al ver los ojos de Jared cada vez más tormentosos. -Y jugando ayer a este juego, empecé a entrar en pánico, un poco como me pasó en el club porque la forma en que me miraban desde los treses hasta los dieces me hacían sentir impotente de nuevo. Y luego los unos eran tan zalameros que hicieron que me sintiera aún peor, porque seguro que sabían cómo me sentía, ¿Cómo podrían no hacerlo? De hecho, confundí a Lucia para que pensara que era un dos, porque no podía comportarme mal con ella, ya que me sentía fatal.  
  
-¿Qué coño?  
  
Jared parece a punto de explotar, así que Jensen lo coge del brazo y le pasa el pulgar suavemente por la muñeca. -No fue algo malo. Eso es lo que estoy intentando decirte. Fue un ejercicio útil porque me dio más claridad sobre por qué reaccioné como lo hice. Sobre cómo me sentí. Y eso es bueno, Jared.  
  
Jared niega con la cabeza, la luz del sol brilla entre los edificios para resaltar las puntas doradas de sus rizos. -¿Cómo puede ser algo bueno que la gente te haga sentir como una mierda?  
  
-No fue real. Como tampoco fue real lo del club. Fue un juego, como en el club. Y ahora que he entendido que es un juego, tal vez sea mejor. Puedo manejarlo, y no sentirme solamente aterrorizado.  
  
-Aterrorizado, joder. -Jared respira hondo y tembloroso. -Bebé, nunca quise aterrorizarte.  
  
-No lo hiciste. Estoy bien. Lo arreglaste, ¿recuerdas? Fue un accidente, porque no lo sabía, no lo sabíamos. Hay mucho más en esto de lo que pensaba.

-Sí. Eso es.

-Venga. -Inclinándose para recoger la mochila, Jensen agarra la muñeca de Jared. -Sigamos andando.  
  
Comienza a hablar de un juego diferente, uno en el que los actores se mueven a diferentes velocidades sin que nadie realmente decida, interpretando las distintas señales de unos y otros, aprendiendo a leer el cuerpo y la energía de los demás a medida que se mueven más rápido o más despacio. Quiere señalar que es muy parecido a los juegos a los que ellos juegan, donde tienen que leerse e interpretarse entre sí como parte de la diversión, pero Jared se había sentido tan mal el sábado, creyendo que le había fallado, al no interpretarlo correctamente, que mejor no lo menciona.  
  
Jared se está riendo de nuevo cuando llegan a casa, contándole una broma que dos de sus alumnos le habían hecho, y el ambiente es relajado mientras hacen la cena juntos, por primera vez en toda la semana. No hay nadie más en casa. Todos salen el viernes y el sábado por la noche, le dice Jared mientras fríe un poco de pollo y Jensen corta un poco de pepino para una ensalada. Jeff siempre tiene conciertos, y a Luke y Zach les gusta ir de fiesta.  
  
-Cuando empiecen las clases, probablemente se quedarán en casa un poco más, pero durante el verano siempre salen los fines de semana. Normalmente no vemos a Luke hasta el domingo, si ha encontrado una chica con la que enrollarse.

-¿No tiene novia?  
  
-No que yo sepa. Nunca habla de nadie más allá de un par de semanas.

-¿Y qué hay de Zach? ¿Algún novio?  
  
-Tuvo uno durante un tiempo el año pasado antes de las vacaciones de verano. -Jared le da una sonrisa de disculpa. -Sé que puede ser un poco, bueno, borde, pero es un buen chico. Lo pasó mal antes de que Jeff apareciera, y eso lo dejó un poco jodido, pero en general no es tan malo. Está más contentó ahora que ha entrado en la escuela de arte que quería, a pesar de que solo puede ir a tiempo parcial debido a su trabajo.  
  
Jensen echa los trozos de pepino en un bol y coge los tomates lavados. -¿Qué hace?  
  
-Algo de Tecnología de Información, como servicio de asistencia técnica, para una gran agencia de viajes con muchas franquicias en todo el país. Mantiene el sistema de reservas, aunque no sé si puede alardear mucho de ello. Creo que es solo uno de muchos, pero es bueno. Si tenemos cualquier problema informático, él lo soluciona.

Es bueno saberlo. -Tienes compañeros de piso útiles, Jared.

Jared levanta la vista de la sartén. -Hey, tú también. También son tus compañeros de piso.  
  
Cierto. -Supongo que todavía me estoy acostumbrando. -sonríe. -¡Vivo en Nueva York!  
  
-¡Así es! -Jared hace movimientos detrás de él. -¿Puedes pasarme esas verduras? Estoy listo.  
  
-Por supuesto. -Él le da las verduras preparadas para el salteado. Es bueno cocinar con Jared. Casero. -Entonces, ¿sueles comer así de sano en verano? Me has hecho cenas increíbles todas las noches.  
  
Jared se ríe. -Jeff me está ayudando. Está encantado de que por fin quiera aprender a cocinar con él.  
  
-¿Sí? -Picando y cortando en cubitos, Jensen agrega las hojas de lechuga y una pizca de aderezo, y mezcla la ensalada. -¿Entonces esto no es lo normal por aquí?  
  
-Ahora sí.  
  
Jensen deja caer las pinzas de ensalada en el bol. Rodeando la mesa de la cocina, se pone de puntillas para besar la boca de Jared. -Te quiero.  
  
-Yo también te quiero. Lo suficiente para aprender a cocinar para ti, así que sabes que lo digo en serio.  
  
-Oh, sé que lo dices en serio. -Jensen lo besa de nuevo. -Y también quiero aprender, para poder hacer mi parte. No es justo que lo hagas todo. Trabajas mucho todo el día.  
  
-Tú también.  
  
-Será más fácil la próxima semana. -Tiene que serlo. –Me he pasado el verano sentado sin hacer nada en el trabajo durante dos meses, pero mi resistencia aumentará. Me acostumbraré.  
  
Jared mira hacia otro lado para apagar el gas. -Hablando de tu trasero, han pasado seis días. -Desliza la mano por la espalda de Jensen para apretar dicho trasero. -¿Cómo están los moratones?  
  
-Mmm. -Jensen se aprieta contra la mano, zarcillos de calor parpadean en su bajo vientre por el toque. -No lo sé. Estos últimos días no he mirado. Ya no duele.  
  
-¿No? -Jared aprieta más fuerte. -Quiero echar un vistazo.  
  
-Soy todo tuyo apenas hayamos comido.

-No. Ahora.

Los zarcillos se convierten en llamas en toda regla. Pero a pesar de su voz implacable, los ojos de Jared parecen inciertos. ¿Esto le parece bien? ¿Está bien volver a jugar? Eso es lo que parecen preguntar, y Jensen odia haberle dado razones a Jared para dudar. Deja que el calor se refleje en sus ojos. -¿En el dormitorio?  
  
-Aquí mismo.  
  
En la cocina. Un espacio público.  
  
No hay nadie en casa. Escucharán la puerta con tiempo de sobra si alguien vuelve inesperadamente. ¿Es esto lo que quiso decir Jared con hacérselo más fácil?  
  
Traga saliva, con la boca seca, de repente y se desabrocha los pantalones. Empujándolos junto con su ropa interior hasta los muslos, se da vuelta para inclinarse sobre la mesa, apartando la ensalada para poder bajar, con el pecho apretado contra la madera, el culo levantado y en exhibición para Jared.  
  
Silencio.  
  
Jared lo está mirando, debe estarlo. ¿Por qué no dice nada? ¿Por qué no lo está tocando?  
  
-¿Jay?  
  
-Eres tan bueno. -La voz de Jared tiembla, pero la mano que le pone en la parte baja de la espalda es cálida y fuerte. -Tan bueno para mí y tan hermoso.  
  
-Me gusta ser bueno para ti.  
  
-Sabes que eres un diez. -Un dedo traza la parte alta de su culo. –Eres más de un diez. ¿Puedes ser más de un diez en ese juego? Porque eso es lo que eres.  
  
Jared es el que es un diez. O un once, o un doce, o un cien. Pero en este momento, siendo obediente para él y metido en el juego, Jensen se siente completamente igual.  
  
-¿Todavía estoy magullado? -pregunta, su voz es áspera por la fuerza de la emoción que se agita a través de él.  
  
-Un poco. Se está poniendo amarillo. Tienes una pequeña marca púrpura aquí mismo. -El pulgar de Jared aprieta la zona sensible.  
  
Jensen quiere la pala de nuevo. Quiere mil cosas. Se siente tan codicioso por experimentarlo todo que cree que se va a ahogar con su propio deseo. Quiere rogarle a Jared que lo azote, que lo folle, que le ate las manos durante la cena, que lo haga esperar para comer hasta que él lo haya hecho, que le dé de comer en el suelo o que lo alimente a mano como hizo ese día mágico en la universidad cuando tomó el control por completo. Quiere arrodillarse al lado de Jared mientras ven la televisión, probar como sería ser un reposapiés o calentarle la polla. No hicieron eso lo suficiente. No lo han hecho desde que se mudó aquí. Quiere tanto que se siente mareado bajo el aluvión de tantas las posibilidades.  
  
-Quédate ahí mientras pongo la mesa, -dice Jared, tomando la decisión por los dos y quitando las manos de la piel necesitada de Jensen. -Quiero mirarte. Eres una gran decoración de mesa.  
  
Apenas hay espacio, con Jensen ocupando la mayor parte de la mesa, pero Jared lo empuja hasta el borde para que la mitad de su pecho no tenga donde apoyarse. Es como si fuera solo un objeto más de los que los que se necesitan para preparar la mesa para la cena. Una decoración. Como las flores. Sólo tienen que ser bonitas.

Podría sentirse como un objeto y Jared podría tratarlo como tal, pero sigue sintiéndose como un diez.


	4. Chapter 4

La semana de Jared en la escuela había sido frenética, por lo que no había tenido tiempo de investigar en profundidad lo sucedido en el club. Es lo que debería haber hecho desde el principio, piensa con criterio, antes de sumergir a Jensen en el mundo BDSM sin siquiera discutirlo primero.  
  
Pensando en el pasado, no está seguro de cómo habían terminado allí. Nunca lo había querido. Su oferta inicial había sido simplemente para tener sexo, sexo gay, no para experimentar con perversiones de todo tipo. ¿Cómo había pasado esto sin que él se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo? o por lo menos lo suficiente como para hacer saltar las alarmas y tomar precauciones, investigar y discutir sobre límites, -al menos le había dado a Jensen una palabra de seguridad, se recuerda a sí mismo. Tal vez no sea la mejor, su apellido no es tan fácil de decir en un momento de estrés, no siendo como es Jensen. Pero cuando le dio la palabra de seguridad, ya estaban metidos hasta el cuello.  
  
El caso es que todo se había sentido tan natural. Luego, una cosa llevó a la otra y de repente había ojos vendados y bondage y control de orgasmos, y él era el dom de Jensen cuando este ni siquiera sabía lo que quería decir la palabra.  
  
Aparentemente ahora ya lo sabe. Pero todo lo que ha aprendido ha sido a través de internet, lo que le ha dado, sabe Dios que tipo de percepción de todo esto, en lugar de aprender a través del hombre que lo ha estado dominando desde el principio.

Debería haberlo hecho mejor. Jeff le arrancaría la cabeza si se enterara de lo poco que Jensen sabe del mundo que Jared le ha presentado. Lleva toda la semana queriendo pedirle consejo, pero está demasiado avergonzado para admitir lo mucho que la ha cagado. Y como Jensen brillaba con luz propia el domingo, cuando Jeff le preguntó qué tal en el club, no se había dado cuenta de que algo había ido mal. Cree que Jared es un buen dom y Jensen un sub feliz, sin tener ni idea de que había hecho todo mal desde el principio.

Lo primero es lo primero. Con Jensen en el estudio hasta las seis, investiga los efectos psicológicos de ser sumiso, por si acaso se ha perdido algo y es habitual que los subs se sientan como Jensen describió haberse sentido el sábado por la noche.  
  
No. Eso no es normal. Jensen nunca debería haberse sentido como un dos. Mierda. Jared quiere golpear algo cuando piensa en eso. Preferiblemente a él mismo. Tal vez debería dejar el baloncesto y practicar kickboxing con Jensen.  
  
Pero no tiene sentido enfadarse consigo mismo. Lo que importa es hacerlo mejor en el futuro. Han hecho bien en identificar lo que Jensen había sentido y algunas de las razones por las que experimentó eso. Jensen parece abierto y dispuesto a debatir y profundizar en temas que podrían ser incómodos o humillantes, lo cual es invaluable. Y él tiene que tener el mismo coraje.  
  
Lo de anoche había sido un experimento para ver cómo se sentía Jensen ahora con los posibles juegos públicos. El problema en el club no parece haber causado daño permanente, lo cual es un alivio. No podría perdonarse nunca si le hubiese hecho daño a causa de su descuido. Jensen se había emocionado como siempre hacía, estaba tan excitado, que se había quedado despierto hasta muy tarde chupándole la polla y comiéndolo. Y él lo había dejado porque no había podido resistir la tentación de ver a Jensen tan hambriento y desesperado, y aunque parecía cansado esta mañana, la satisfacción bailaba alrededor de su sonrisa cuando le dijo adiós desde la puerta.

Un Jensen jodido pero feliz es intoxicante.

Anoche habían decidido que iban a hablar mañana. Jensen había hecho referencia a querer reglas. Eso es mucho más serio de lo que pensaba. ¿Se refería a reglas que se aplican a la vida cotidiana fuera del juego? Ya tienen una regla sobre no poder correrse sin permiso. ¿Se refería a ese tipo de cosas? Quiso preguntárselo, pero la boca de Jensen estaba llena con su polla, sus ojos cerrados por la dicha, y no había podido soportar interrumpirlo.  
  
Para estar seguro, busca distintas posibilidades. Internet está lleno locuras, y se detiene rápidamente. No quiere que Jensen se doblegue ante él todas las mañanas y le bese los pies. No quiere decidir cómo debe vestirse o qué tiene que comer, y sí, no puede imaginar que Jensen quiera eso. No es como si fuera un niño salvaje y descontrolado que necesita ayuda para enderezarse porque no se acuesta a su hora y tiene problemas de comportamiento que deben ser corregidos. En todo caso, es al revés. Jared es el que podría necesitar más disciplina y responsabilidad. Sabe que es perezoso, porque estudiar siempre le ha resultado fácil, por lo que rara vez se esfuerza, no es un fanático del ejercicio y es terriblemente indeciso. Debería mejorar todas estas cosas. No se le ocurre nada que Jensen pueda mejorar. ¿Quizás ser un poco menos rígido con la autodisciplina?  
  
Probablemente por eso a Jensen le gusta tanto soltarse. El resto del tiempo no tiene ocasión de hacerlo.

Tal vez el querer reglas tenga que ver con eso. Pero no puede pensar en ninguna. ¿Una regla que diga que no puede salir a correr todos los días? ¿O que tiene que comer al menos una comida poco sana a la semana? Suena ridículo. Tiene que haber otra manera de hacer eso.  
  
Lo mejor va a ser esperar y ver que dice Jensen mañana, ya que obviamente va a saber mejor que él qué tipo de reglas quiere.  
  
Pero las reglas están vinculadas al castigo. A Jensen le gusta el castigo dentro del juego. Si quiere reglas que no estén relacionadas con el juego, ¿quiere que se le impongan castigos? ¿Castigos reales? No está seguro de poder hacerlo. No está seguro de querer hacerlo.  
  
Y esa es otra cuestión. Necesita pensar en sus propios límites. Necesita saber con antelación qué cosas no está dispuesto a hacerle a Jensen, qué responsabilidades no está dispuesto a asumir.  
  
No va a hacerse cargo de la salud de Jensen, eso seguro. Por otro lado, está dispuesto a comprometerse a mejorar la suya. Sus hábitos descuidados son inaceptables ahora que tiene un novio y una hermana que se preocupan por él. Si no puede hacerlo por sí mismo, puede hacerlo lo mejor posible por ellos.  
  
Ser mejor. Hay un jugador de hockey sobre hielo cuyo lema es ese, uno realmente exitoso, si recuerda bien lo que Luke le contó la noche que lo llevó a un partido, las Navidades pasadas.

Ser mejor. Él puede hacer eso. En todos los aspectos de su vida.

Eso le recuerda la montaña de correo que está esperándolo para que decida su futuro. La ha estado ignorando durante semanas, poco dispuesto a enfrentar las decisiones que va a tener que tomar, pero Jensen está aquí ahora y él tiene un futuro en el que invertir, lo que significa que tiene que decidir qué va a hacer con su educación. Va adelantado para su edad, solo le queda un año, pero no quiere tomarse un año libre como Jensen planea, quiere terminar y hacer el posgrado para poder dedicarse a la enseñanza de forma adecuada. A tiempo completo. Empezar a ganarse la vida sin trabajos extraños. Tiene que pensar en Jensen y en el fondo que quiere empezar para que Megan pueda viajar.   
  
Por lo menos, tiene el dinero que ganó el mes pasado. Había pagado el viaje a Dallas, pero aún le queda mucho. Preferiría no usarlo para pagar su educación, ya que se había jurado a sí mismo no confiar nunca en el juego para pagarse las cosas más esenciales, pero es un alivio saber que está ahí para emergencias y para algunos lujos. Entradas de teatro para citas con Jensen, por ejemplo. Tal vez un vuelo para que Megan visite Nueva York durante un fin de semana.  
  
Mientras tanto, tiene que enfrentarse al montón de respuestas a las solicitudes y consultas que envió, en su neblina de desesperación, para escapar de estar cerca de Jensen el próximo año escolar. Ni siquiera puede recordar dónde había solicitado, se había distanciando mentalmente de sus acciones porque todo dolía demasiado para mirarlo más de cerca. Hay respuestas. Tal vez no sean buenas, tal vez nadie lo quiera, pero necesita averiguarlo y luego lidiar con eso. Es casi demasiado tarde tal y como están las cosas.

Esta tarde. Se enfrentará a ellas esta tarde para poder tener argumentos mañana cuando discutan sobre el futuro.

Pero primero quiere terminar de prepararse para su otra discusión, la de las perversiones. Garabatea distintos argumentos en el reverso de uno de los sobres de su pila en espera. Hace una lista exhaustiva que funcione como base de la conversación. Establecer límites apropiados. Establecer las reglas que Jensen quiera y proponer los castigos apropiados, si lo desea. Decidir hasta donde está dispuesto a comprometerse y descubrir hasta donde se quiere comprometer Jensen. Determinar responsabilidades. Descubrir el interés potencial de Jensen por el exhibicionismo y que caminos seguir para que sea más fácil.  
  
Se siente abrumado. Es algo enorme, si quieren hacerlo bien, y como dom, la mayor parte de la responsabilidad recaerá sobre él.  
  
¿Puede hacer esto? ¿Quiere?  
  
Y luego recuerda que justo en este momento, a tres kilómetros de distancia, Jensen lleva el brazalete de cuero que le puso en la muñeca el sábado por la noche, proclamando con orgullo a cualquiera que sepa lo que está viendo, que pertenece a Jared, y ya no hay duda en su mente.

***********

Él tiene macarrones con queso listos cuando Jensen llega a casa. Jeff lo le había ayudado a hacerlos antes de ir a Brooklyn para un concierto, y Zach se detiene para probarlos antes de salir.  
  
-No puedo creer que no hayas cocinado nunca, antes de que Jensen viniera, -dice malhumorado, sirviéndose más de lo que Jared esperaba. -Espero que no te deje nunca.

Jared también lo espera. -¿A dónde vas esta noche, Zach?  
  
-He quedado con unos amigos. -Zach se encoge de hombros, con la boca llena. –Vamos a ir a un par de bares. Ya sabes. Jensen y tú deberíais venir.  
  
Jared conoce a su novio lo suficientemente bien como para estar seguro de rechazar la invitación en nombre de los dos. Un ambiente ruidoso y discordante, lleno de gente es lo último que Jensen va a querer, después de la primera semana de trabajo tan dura que ha tenido. -En otra ocasión. Cuando Jensen ya esté más metido en su rutina.  
  
-Tengo que enseñarle la vida nocturna de Nueva York.  
  
Ya habían tenido bastante la semana pasada, piensa. -Jensen no es de salir mucho por la noche, -dice, mirando el reloj. Jensen va a llegar enseguida, así que saca la ensalada que había preparado. -Pero en un par de semanas estaría bien. -En realidad, no es mala idea ir a un bar gay. No para estar en exhibición o identificarse como sumiso frente a otros, solo ser gay en público con otros hombres gays. -El próximo fin de semana, si Jensen se siente a la altura.  
  
-Guay. -Zach tira su plato en el fregadero sin lavarlo. -Disfruta de tu noche aburrida en casa.  
  
Su noche en casa a solas con Jensen. ¿Qué podría ser mejor?  
  
Jared escucha a Jensen llegar cuando Zach se va, y está poniendo la mesa cuando entra por la puerta.  
  
-Hey, -dice, apoyado contra la puerta. -Algo huele bien.  
  
-Te he hecho una ensalada para acompañar. -Jared se agacha para sacar el resto los macarrones con queso del horno donde se mantienen calientes. -Siéntate. Hay cerveza, si quieres.  
  
-Quiero. Quiero cerveza, comida, dormir y a ti. -Jensen se desploma en una silla. -No necesariamente en ese orden. Dios, estoy cansado.

-¿Qué tal hoy? ¿Habéis empezado con el guion?

Abriendo la cerveza que Jared le ha puesto delante, Jensen toma un trago largo. –Ha sido una mierda. Montón de broncas. Mark ha desaparecido porque tenía una reunión de producción, Caroline esperaba que yo me hiciera cargo de todo y yo no sabía qué hacer. Hablaban de ideas y objetivos y todavía no he revisado todo el guion para saber qué quiere decir cada cosa, así que no tenía ni idea de qué responder cuando me preguntaban, ¡y se supone que yo no tengo que hacer todo eso! Se supone que soy el asistente de Mark. Pensaba que eso quería decir que estaría, no sé, haciendo recados, fotocopias, ir a la tintorería. No ayudarlo a dirigir la obra, literalmente.  
  
Jared le sirve una generosa ración de pasta. -Esto ayudará a que te sientas mejor. Y aquí está la ensalada.  
  
-Gracias. -Jensen parpadea, mirándolo, como si el acto de levantar el tenedor fuera demasiado.  
  
Jared podría darle de comer, si quisiera. Pero necesitan hablar antes de hacerlo, así que no se ofrece. Levanta su propio tenedor, con la esperanza de que Jensen siga su ejemplo. Funciona, y Jensen devora todo.  
  
-Lo siento, estoy demasiado cansado para hacer mucho más esta noche, -dice mientras friegan los platos juntos, tal y como se han acostumbrado a hacer. -¿Igual podríamos ver una película en la habitación?  
  
-Por supuesto. -Jared había tenido la misma idea. -¿Quieres ducharte primero?  
  
-¿Lo necesito?  
  
Jensen generalmente se ducha por la mañana, y Jared se da cuenta de lo que está preguntando realmente: ¿Van a hacer algo esta noche que necesite que Jensen esté especialmente limpio? -No. Depende de ti, pero no. -Seca el último plato y coge dos botellas de agua. -Trae tu cerveza y podemos elegir una película.

-No voy a aguantar hasta el final, -dice Jensen, colgando el paño de cocina, -así que elige tú. -Bebe lo último de su cerveza. -Agua está bien.

Cinco minutos después están en la posición favorita de Jared, recostados en la cama con Jensen entre sus piernas, viendo los créditos iniciales de algo aleatorio que Adam, su compañero de trabajo, le había recomendado, en el portátil de Jensen. No hace demasiado calor, el aire acondicionado mitiga lo peor del calor del verano, pero Jensen está desnudo y Jared no puede evitar pasar los dedos sobre su cálida piel.  
  
-Lo siento, -dice cuando se da cuenta de que está acariciando la polla de Jensen. -No pretendía tomarme libertades con tu cuerpo.  
  
-Sin embargo, puedes. -Jensen se mueve sobre las mantas, abriendo las piernas para darle a Jared mejor acceso. -Es agradable. Calmante.  
  
Entonces Jared juega un poco más. No está tratando de calentar a Jensen, pero después de media hora, Jensen está empalmado. Jared aprieta su erección. -¿Quieres que haga algo al respecto?  
  
La cabeza de Jensen descansa sobre su hombro, ha tenido los ojos cerrados durante la mayor parte de la película, y su voz se arrastra fuertemente cuando murmura: -Lo que quieras.  
  
Lo que Jared quiera. Quiere que Jensen se corra. -Quiero que te corras.

-Ok. No sé si puedo.  
  
-¿Quieres que te deje dormir?  
  
Los ojos de Jensen se abren y gira la cabeza para poder mirarlo. -Quiero que hagas lo que quieras, incluso si me quedo dormido.  
  
Eso es aventurarse en un territorio que discutirán mañana. -¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con que te toque mientras duermes?  
  
Jensen sonríe, parpadeando como si estuviera luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos. -Sé que mañana vamos a hablar, pero no dudes en hacer lo que quieras con mi cuerpo inconsciente.  
  
¿Algo que le guste? -¿Y si te hiciera un tatuaje?

La broma hace reír a Jensen, como esperaba. –Eso podría despertarme, -reconoce.

Sin embargo, no está reaccionando con horror. Los tatuajes no son un tema que hayan discutido antes, así que no sabe lo que Jensen opina de ellos. A Jared le gustan, pero nunca ha podido pagar el tipo de tatuaje que le gusta, -o más bien, nunca ha querido desperdiciar dinero en cosas como esas cuando tiene que preocuparse por la matrícula de la universidad, el alquiler y la comida. Pero valdría la pena por Jensen. Si Jensen considerara dejar que Jared lo marcara, hacerse algún tipo de tatuaje, aunque sea uno pequeño, que simbolizara que están juntos.  
  
Se da cuenta de que ha dejado de respirar, y Jensen frunce el ceño con curiosidad.  
  
-¿Jay?  
  
-Lo siento. Solo... –Se está imaginando a Jensen con una marca permanente en la piel. Su mano se desplaza hacia el moretón de la cadera que había renovado. Se había desvanecido como las marcas de pala en su trasero. ¿Qué pasaría si pusiera algo allí de forma permanente? O, mejor aún, en un sitio donde sería visto con frecuencia, donde Jensen podía mirar hacia abajo y verlo cuando quisiera, como el brazalete de su muñeca.  
  
Jensen se retuerce entre sus piernas, apretando el culo contra la erección que de repente tiene. -Algo más para discutir mañana, -dice, con una mueca. –De momento la pregunta es, ¿quieres que haga algo al respecto?

Le está devolviendo sus propias palabras, y Jared se da por vencido con la película. No la estaba viendo de todos modos. -¿Hacemos algo por los dos?

***********

Jensen se siente extrañamente nervioso por la mañana. Ha dormido bien, se había dormido casi antes de correrse entre las manos de Jared después de insistir en chupársela a Jared primero, y saber que no tiene que ir al estudio hoy para enfrentarse a las mil demandas que no puede resolver, significa que se despierta sintiéndose descansado y en paz. Jared todavía está profundamente dormido, por lo que Jensen se relaja y se mete en su ducha privada, donde se despierta lo suficiente como para comenzar a pensar en la conversación que tendrá lugar hoy. Él quiere que todo salga bien. Eso significa ser honesto sobre sus deseos, no importa cuán vergonzoso o necesitado pueda parecer.  
  
Todavía está tratando de conciliar su necesidad de autonomía personal con la de someterse. Cuando piensa teóricamente en lo de ser un dos cuando está con otros hombres que son dieces, se le estremece el vientre y a su polla le gusta. Ese es uno de los conceptos básicos de sus fantasías, tal vez incluso ser un uno o menos de un uno. Cuando fantasea con ser ignorado, ser tratado como un objeto, ser usado, -¿no es eso lo que significa? Cuando quiere que su comodidad y su deseo estén completamente sublimados por la comodidad y el deseo de otra persona, como si no importara y la otra persona fuera lo más importante, lo único importante ¿no es eso lo que teóricamente lo convierte a él en un uno o un dos y a la otra persona en un diez?  
  
Como la noche anterior, estaba desesperado por dormir, le dolía físicamente mantenerse despierto, pero Jared quería tocarlo y jugar con él y Jensen temía que parara si se quedaba dormido, así que luchó para mantenerse despierto y luego, cuando sintió que Jared estaba empalmado, se obligó a despertarse lo suficiente como para hacerle una mamada espectacular y dejó que Jared también lo masturbara, a pesar de que era lo último que tenía ganas de hacer, y el acto de hacerlo, de sacrificar su deseo de dormir para darle a Jared lo que quería, había sido más gratificante incluso que correrse. Cuando finalmente se rindió y se durmió, fue con la satisfacción de que se lo había ganado, que había cumplido su propósito y había sido útil y complaciente.  
  
Honestamente, no hay nada en el mundo que le guste más que complacer a Jared. Que ser lo que Jared quiera que sea, hacer lo que Jared quiera que haga.  
  
Porque es Jared. Porque el placer de Jared, saber que él es el que se lo ha proporcionado, que él es el responsable, es la máxima satisfacción.  
  
Entonces, ¿Cómo concilia eso con su propia autoestima como ser humano?  
  
Estar cerca de Jared lo hace sentir como un once.  
  
¿Por qué ser un dos con los hombres del club lo hacía sentir pequeño, débil e impotente?  
  
Confianza, tal vez. Él confía en que Jared haga lo mejor para él, que lo proteja ferozmente, lo cuide y lo ame.

Lo que significa que sus fantasías exhibicionistas probablemente necesitan seguir siendo fantasías, porque ¿en qué otros hombres iba él a confiar?

Camina penosamente hacia la cocina para preparar café, tratando de no sentirse demasiado deprimido. Hay muchas otras fantasías que él y Jared pueden explorar, y muchas otras cosas que pueden hacer. Perder una no es el fin del mundo.

-Buenos días, Jensen. -Jeff entra arrastrando los pies, sus rizos grises sueltos alrededor de la cabeza. Se frota los ojos y bosteza. -Lo siento. Llegué muy tarde anoche. ¿Cómo estás?  
  
-Estoy bien. -Jensen solo lleva unos pantalones cortos. –Pensaba que nadie más estaría despierto todavía. Iré a ponerme una camisa.  
  
Jeff se desploma en una silla y agita una mano desdeñoso. -No lo hagas por mí, chico. Esta es tu casa. Vístete como quieras.  
  
-No quiero estar, como, violando ninguna norma comunitaria.- Es la casa de Jeff, después de todo. -Si es inapropiado…  
  
Jeff levanta la cabeza. Sus ojos cansados son amables mientras examinan a Jensen en su estado mayormente desnudo. -Está bien. Además, no eres difícil de mirar.  
  
No se siente mal cuando Jeff lo mira. No hace que quiera volver corriendo con Jared y esconderse. Tal vez porque sabe que Jeff nunca lo tocaría, así que está a salvo cerca del hombre. Dejar que Jeff lo mire no le da derecho a hacer lo que quiera con él, no significa que Jensen no pueda decir que no.  
  
No lo hace sentir como un dos.  
  
-Está bien, -dice, y sale con gravedad, como si fuera una proclamación. -¿Puedo hacerte un café?  
  
-Te lo agradecería, gracias.  
  
Jensen cogió una tercera taza y peló un plátano mientras esperaba a que el café estuviera listo. Ya le había preparado café otras veces a Jeff ya que este, generalmente, se levanta cuando Jensen está terminando de desayunar antes de irse al estudio, y sabe cómo le gusta.

-Así que es tu día libre, ¿eh? –comenta Jeff detrás de él. -¿Tenéis planes para hoy?

Jensen intenta no sonrojarse. Jeff sabe que fueron al club, sabe en qué están metidos, obviamente él también está o solía estarlo, pero preguntarle sobre eso realmente sería cruzar los límites. -Um. -Vierte el edulcorante en la taza de Jeff. -Quiero ir al gimnasio de Luke, -dice. Con los pensamientos inapropiados bajo control, se da la vuelta para entregarle la taza a Jeff. -No he tenido oportunidad de ir en toda la semana y ya estoy desesperado por hacer ejercicio.  
  
-Es un buen plan. –asiente Jeff. Levanta el café. -Gracias.  
  
-De nada.  
  
-¿Dice Luke que Jared también se ha apuntado?  
  
-Sí. Ahora tengo que conseguir que vaya.  
  
-Eres una buena influencia para ese chico.  
  
A Jensen le gusta eso. Quiere ser una buena influencia para Jared. Quiere ser todo lo bueno para Jared. Siente que su sonrisa no le cabe en la cara. ¿Se dará cuenta Jeff de cuanto le gusta?  
  
-Veo que todavía lo llevas puesto.  
  
Oh sí. Jensen lleva algo más que pantalones cortos. -Sí. -Ambos miran la pulsera de su muñeca. -Está bien, ¿verdad? Que la lleve. –Es sencilla, no hay nada que vaya gritando perversiones. Se ha fijado que otros hombres llevan pulseras similares, de diferentes anchuras y decoraciones. Y también collares. El cuero parece estar de moda. Nadie le ha preguntado sobre la suya en el trabajo, ni siquiera Oliver.  
  
-¿Lo llevas puesto como si fuese una joya o...? –Jeff se detiene cuando Jensen niega con la cabeza. -¿Sabes lo que significa?  
  
Es una pregunta que le había hecho antes, pero era cuando iba a llevarla en el Steel Rose. –Sí.  
  
Jeff lo estudia. -Es mucho, chico.  
  
-Lo sé.

-Eres bastante joven para un compromiso de ese tipo.

Son lo suficientemente mayores como para casarse. -Es más... -¿Cómo puede explicarse sin ser demasiado gráfico? -Como una promesa. Un compromiso. Todavía estamos resolviendo las cosas.  
  
Considerándolo, Jeff asiente. -¿Te gustaban este tipo de cosas antes de conocer a Jared?  
  
La pregunta se siente intrusiva, pero Jensen sabe que Jeff lo hace por su bien. -Ni siquiera era gay antes de conocer a Jared, -dice. No, eso no es del todo cierto. -Quiero decir, no había aceptado que lo era, -se corrige. -Nunca me permitía pensar en eso. No pensaba en el sexo, ya que no estaba interesado en tenerlo con mi novia. Entonces no. No sabía que existieran este tipo de cosas. –Agarra con fuerza el respaldo de una de las sillas y lucha contra la vergüenza cuando admite, -Pero yo soy el que lo quiere. Jared no me está obligando, si eso es lo que te preocupa.  
  
-Bien. -Jeff lo mira pensativo. -¿Entonces te identificas como sumiso?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Cómo el sumiso de Jared?  
  
Jensen asiente. -Es... -¿Jeff realmente quiere tanta información? Pero él es quien está preguntando y parece que quiere que continúe hablando, así que eso es lo que hace. -Se trata tanto de Jared como de ser sumiso, -dice. -No quiero ser sumiso con nadie más. Solo con él.  
  
-Ya veo.  
  
-¿Eso es… -Jensen duda. -…normal?  
  
Jeff deja el café y asiente. -Es absolutamente normal, -dice enfáticamente. Envuelve las manos alrededor de la taza y mira a Jensen. -Ser sumiso no significa que tengas que someterte a todos. Ni siquiera significa que tienes que ser sumiso todo el rato. Tienes que hacer lo que sea mejor para ti.

-Y para Jared, -dice Jensen, y Jeff se ríe.  
  
-Sí, y para Jared. Tenéis que encontrar lo que sea mejor para los dos. –se encoge de hombros. -No tiene por qué ser fácil, puede que os equivoquéis algunas veces, pero si trabajáis juntos, sois abiertos y habláis con sinceridad, podéis llegar a tener algo muy especial.  
  
Eso es lo que Jensen quiere. Es por eso que van a hablar hoy. Tomando un sorbo de su propio café, lo piensa. -Jeff, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Por supuesto.

-Está bien, ¿verdad? ¿Querer ser sumiso? ¿Querer que te lastimen? Querer ser... - _Menos que Jared_ , está a punto de decir, pero eso no es cierto. -Querer dejar que tome el control y que tome decisiones y, no sé, que haga lo que quiera conmigo. –Sigue sin explicarse bien. -Hacer de su voluntad la prioridad, en lugar de la mía. Como, si la mía no importara. Como si yo no importara, excepto que sí que importo, pero no quiero, quiero que sea él quien importe. -Dios, que desastre. Un suspiro le atraviesa la garganta apretada. -No sé cómo expresarlo para que suene bien.  
  
-¿Eso te ha estado molestando?  
  
-No, hasta que fuimos al club. Antes era algo natural, y no pensaba en ello, no juzgaba. Era algo entre nosotros, y me encantaba. Pero ir allí, dejar que otras personas lo vean, confundió las cosas.  
  
-¿Has hablado con Jared sobre esto?  
  
-Sí. -Jensen se muerde el labio inferior, evaluando cuánto puede decir sin violar la privacidad de Jared. -No sé cómo explicarlo sin que él piense que está haciendo algo para hacerme sentir así. Porque no es así. No es él, él es maravilloso. Soy yo.  
  
-Está bien, -dice Jeff. -Jensen, siéntate un segundo.  
  
Jensen se sienta.  
  
Jeff lo mira directamente. -En primer lugar, es natural que te preocupes por eso. Al fin y al cabo, todo esto es una movida mental. Y está totalmente bien si lo que te excita es darle placer a Jared y ser obediente y servirle.  
  
No está bien que Jensen se excite con esas palabras. Gracias a Dios que está sentado detrás de la mesa. Le quema la cara y lucha por mantener el contacto visual. -Sin embargo, no significa que tenga que pensar que soy menos que él, ¿verdad?  
  
-De ningún modo. Si pensara que crees eso y por eso haces esto, os aconsejaría a ambos que lo dejarais. No necesitas que Jared te diga qué hacer para funcionar. No lo estás manipulando para que te trate mal porque crees que no mereces nada mejor. Lo haces porque lo amas. He visto la forma en que brillas.  
  
Jensen se sonroja aún más. Debe estar rojo brillante en este momento.  
  
-No eres menos que Jared por querer someterte a él.  
  
-Incluso si yo... -No podía sentirse más avergonzado. -¿Incluso si me excito pensando en él es un diez y yo soy un dos?  
  
Jeff no sabe sobre el juego del teatro, pero parece seguir la lógica. -¿Crees que eres un dos en comparación con Jared?

-No.

-¿Cómo te calificarías? De normal, al margen de esto.  
  
-Me siento igual a él.  
  
-Bien. -Jeff baja la cabeza en un breve asentimiento. -Eso es genial. Siempre y cuando no pierdas de vista eso, -y no creo que lo hagas- puedes excitarte con lo que quieras.  
  
Eso es alentador. Pero tiene una última pregunta y necesita varias respiraciones profundas para encontrar el coraje y poder formularla. -¿Crees que soy un dos?  
  
Jeff no reacciona. -¿De normal?  
  
-No, cuando soy... eres un dom, ¿verdad? -Jensen está bastante seguro de eso, pero es tranquilizador cuando Jeff asiente. -Entonces, si piensas en mí como sumiso… como el sumiso de Jared, quiero decir… ¿crees que soy un dos en comparación contigo?  
  
-¿Para mí personalmente? ¿O quieres decir para mí como dom?

-Sí. Como si tú... -Oh, Dios, esto son demasiados detalles y si su rostro se calienta más va a derretirse. Pero Jeff no parece que vaya a dejar que huya de la conversación, por lo que lo dice lo más rápido que puede -Como si vieras a Jared haciéndome cosas, como lastimarme, pensarías que yo… ya sabes.

-No. -La voz de Jeff es implacable. -No lo haría. Un verdadero sumiso, psicológicamente sano como tú, Jensen, es un hallazgo raro y maravilloso. Me sentiría asombrado. _Me_ asombras. Se necesita una gran cantidad de coraje y de fuerza para darle el control a alguien, para confiar en él y dejar que te traten así. No creo que seas un dos en comparación conmigo como dom. En lo que supongo que es una escala del uno al diez, pensaría que eres un once.

Oh. Trata de procesar eso. -No parece ser gran cosa, -dice, -entregarme a Jared. Lo quiero tanto que a veces es difícil contenerme.  
  
Una cálida sonrisa aparece en la cara seria de Jeff. -Y es por eso que eres un tesoro. Es genial que hayas encontrado a Jared. No podrías pedir a nadie mejor para explorar esto.  
  
-Lo sé. -Jensen no tiene dudas. -No creo que quiera hacerlo con nadie más. Pero me alegro de que sea él. Sé que me ama y que me va a cuidar y él... -Muy bien, ahora se está volviendo cursi. -Y será mejor que le lleve este café y lo despierte. Gracias Jeff.  
  
-Cuando quieras. Lo digo en serio.  
  
-Gracias. -Jensen se detiene en la puerta. –Te lo agradezco mucho.

Y lo hace. Ha sido de mucha ayuda, tener el punto de vista de otro dom, no amenazante, que no está involucrado emocionalmente con él. Se siente mucho más estable para tener una conversación con Jared sobre su futuro.


	5. Chapter 5

Como en los viejos tiempos, dedican la mañana a hacer las tareas indispensables. Jensen había descubierto que Jared había lavado la ropa el día anterior. Este no le da demasiada importancia. -Tengo más tiempo libre que tú, -insiste, -así que tiene sentido. -Tiene sentido, pero Jensen está decidido a no aprovecharse de la situación. Ya es bastante malo que Jared esté cocinando para él.  
  
-No te preocupes por eso, -dice Jared cuando lo menciona, mientras están comprando comida. -Todavía te estás instalando y quiero hacerlo. Me gusta hacerlo. Ya te tocará cuando tenga los parciales o algo así.  
  
-¿Entonces vas a terminar la carrera aquí? –dice Jensen casualmente, como si no fuera gran cosa. -No estaba seguro.  
  
-Sí. -Jared sujeta dos cajas de cereal, unos con mucho azúcar y otros un poco más sanos. -¿Cuál?  
  
-Avena. -Jensen la coge de la estantería. -Necesito más energía para poder trabajar que la que me aportan dos rebanadas de pan tostado, y no quiero seguir comiendo allí. Deberías probarla. Está muy buena con arándanos. O fresas, o con cualquier baya. O plátano. Te gustan los plátanos.  
  
Antes, Jared se habría burlado de la sugerencia, pero para sorpresa de Jensen, deja en la estantería las dos cajas de cereal. -También me gustan los arándanos. Vamos a coger dos paquetes. Sí, he entrado en un par de universidades aquí, -continúa mientras reanudan la caminata, -y una de ellas me ha ofrecido una beca. Te lo iba a contar hoy, para ver que te pensabas. NYU está muy cerca, así que sí. -Se encoge de hombros, como si nada de eso fuera gran cosa. –Uno de mis profesores de primer año trabaja allí, y me caía realmente bien. Tiene mucho interés en que vaya. Pensaba que era demasiado tarde, pero llamé ayer y todavía estoy a tiempo de entrar.

-¿Llamaste ayer?

Los ojos de Jared se apartan de los de Jensen. -Estaba un poco en negación con todo el tema hasta que viniste.  
  
Se equivocaron tanto los dos. Han estado tan cerca de perder esto. -Pero, esa es una gran noticia. -Jensen mantiene la voz ligera, como si su dolorosa historia no se le estuviera clavando como un cuchillo. -¿Y todavía puedes sacarte el título el próximo año?  
  
-Sí. Luego el postgrado y ya puedo dar clase. Como de verdad. -Jared arruga nervioso su camiseta, sigue sin mirar a Jensen a los ojos. -¿Te parece bien que haga eso?   
  
-Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no iba a parecerme bien?  
  
-No sé. -Jared se encoge de hombros, como si la camiseta no le quedara bien y estuviera intentando volver a colocarla.  
  
Jensen tiene ganas de estirar la mano y ponérsela bien. ¿Se atrevería, aquí, en esa tienda? Le pone lo que espera parezca una mano casual en el hombro, y Jared le mira desde donde está, al lado de las cajas de barras de cereales a la derecha.  
  
-Es justo el tipo de cosas que necesitamos hablar, ¿verdad? -Aclara. -¿Planes de vida?  
  
-Espero que Mark me necesite para su siguiente espectáculo, -dice Jensen a cambio, porque Jared tiene razón, esto es parte de lo que necesitan discutir. -Pero después de eso, no sé qué haré.

-¿Cuándo es el siguiente espectáculo?

-Empieza justo antes del Día de Acción de Gracias, y los ensayos comienzan dos o tres semanas después. Va a ir al Reino Unido para hacer una pantomima después de este, creo, y tiene algunos trabajos organizados para el año que viene, así que no sé si tengo algún tipo de futuro allí.

Jared permite que lo conduzca por la esquina del pasillo. Debajo de la mano de Jensen, sus músculos tensos se han relajado. -¿Quieres tenerlo?  
  
-No estoy seguro. Es una locura diferente a todo lo que esperaba hacer con mi vida. -Es horrible pensar que todavía podría estar atrapado en Dallas, abriéndose paso a través de todos esos interminables informes financieros, sin cambios a la vista. -Pregúntame en una o dos semanas, cuando ya no sienta que me estoy ahogando.  
  
Después de comprar comida, se dirigen al gimnasio. Luke está con un cliente, así que saludan y se ponen a trabajar. A Jared no le lleva mucho tiempo retomar lo que dejó hace dos meses y Jensen disfruta tener un compañero de entrenamiento de nuevo. Se ayudan mutuamente, y luego arrastra a Jared hacia las cintas de correr. -Es esto o salir a correr más tarde cuando hace más frío, pero a esas horas preferiría estar haciendo otras cosas.  
  
-¿Por qué no te levantas mañana a la vez que yo y vas a correr antes ir a trabajar, como solías hacer en la universidad?  
  
Jensen había priorizado, la semana pasada, dormir, ya que lo necesitaba, pero su cuerpo comienza a sentir falta de oxígeno por no hacer ejercicio cardiovascular de forma regular. Ir antes del trabajo le parece una buena idea, y debería llevar su kit al estudio para poder hacer pesas de vuelta a casa. Necesita organizar un horario, ahora que ya sabe como van a ir los ensayos de la obra.  
  
-¿Si? -Jared se da vuelta al ver que Jensen lo está considerando. -Buena idea, ¿verdad?. ¡Gran idea!. Vamos a hacer eso y volvamos a casa ahora para empezar con esas _otras cosas_.  
  
-Bien, -dice. –Te sigo.  
  
Van a las duchas y se encuentran a Luke, que ya ha terminado con su cliente, charlando con la chica súper en forma que está detrás del mostrador de recepción.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo ha ido?  
  
-Cansado. -Jared se desploma sobre Jensen como si no pudiera más. -No tengo ni idea de por qué os gusta esta mierda.  
  
Luke niega con la cabeza. -Tienes una forma excelente. Estoy impresionado.

-Es todo cosa de Jensen. Me enseñó todo lo que sé.

-¿Si? -Luke se vuelve hacia Jensen. Tú también estás en muy buena forma. No tienes ni idea de cuántos tipos vienen por aquí sin tener ni idea de cómo levantar pesas de forma apropiada. ¿Tenías un entrenador en Texas?  
  
-Fui aprendiendo según avanzaba, -responde Jensen. Se había dado cuenta de que había varios hombres homosexuales dentro, así que supone que este es un gimnasio _gay-friendly_. Eso le da coraje suficiente para agarrar los brazos de Jared y juntarlos sobre su pecho. -Me metí en esto en la escuela secundaria. –Más o menos cuando tuvo que dejar el teatro y unirse al equipo de fútbol. –Hice mucha investigación _online_ y fui probando. Por eso pude ayudar a Jared a pesar de que su cuerpo es distinto al mío.  
  
-No está mal. -Luke salta del escritorio en el que está sentado. -Casi es la hora de mi próximo cliente. Lila, vivo con estos dos así que aplícales el descuento para el personal. Asegúrate de que todos lo sepan.  
  
-Por supuesto. -Lila vuelve su brillante sonrisa hacia ellos por un segundo, pero luego vuelve con Luke. -¿Hoy vuelves a tener al dentista?  
  
Luke gime. -No me lo recuerdes. ¿Sabes lo que quiere hacer ahora?  
  
-Creo que podemos irnos, -susurra Jared en el oído de Jensen, y se escabullen, aliviados de que no tener que escuchar a un Luke indignado por el último objetivo poco realista de su cliente dentista.  
  
Jeff está esperando con el almuerzo cuando llegan a casa, así que se dedican a eso durante una hora. Jensen se siente incómodo al principio, después de haber revelado tanto por mañana, pero Jeff responde a una pregunta incómoda sobre la música que tocaba con la banda en la que solía estar, y eso entretiene incluso a Zach, que llega cuando están en medio de la historia.  
  
Es como si el día hubiera durado para siempre, cuando por fin pueden cerrar la puerta de su habitación y dejar fuera al resto del mundo.  
  
Jared se deja caer en la cama. -Ven aquí conmigo.  
  
Es tentador. Los nervios han vuelto y quiere la comodidad del cuerpo grande y firme de Jared contra él. Pero eso llevaría a otras cosas demasiado rápido. -No, -dice. -Sin tocar. No hasta que hayamos terminado de hablar.  
  
-¿En serio? -Deslizándose hasta sentarse, Jared suspira. -No, tienes razón. ¿Me puedes pasar el portátil? ¿Dónde te quieres sentar?  
  
Jensen se sienta en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. El dormitorio está alfombrado así que puede apoyarse contra la pared y tener una buena vista de Jared, pero estar suficientemente lejos para evitar la tentación de tocarlo. -¿Por qué necesitas el portátil? -pregunta, pasándoselo.  
  
-Tengo listas.

-¿Tienes listas? -Las listas son cosa de Jensen. -¿Qué tipo de listas?

-La primera, es una lista de temas para discutir.  
  
-¿Como una agenda?  
  
-Exactamente. -Jared le lanza un beso. Sus ojos brillan; no parece nervioso en absoluto ahora que se están dedicando al propósito principal del día. –Puedes añadir lo que quieras. No quería olvidar nada importante, así que hice la mía.  
  
-Has dicho _la primera_. ¿Hay otras listas? ¿Voy a necesitar mi portátil?  
  
-Puedo enviarte la segunda lista por correo electrónico si prefieres verla, pero había pensado que podríamos analizar cada asunto juntos, discutiéndolos según vayamos avanzando. -Girando su portátil, Jared lo inclina para que Jensen pueda ver lo que parece un cuestionario con múltiples opciones de respuesta. -Se llama lista de verificación y enumera todo tipo de cosas en las que podríamos estar metidos. O no. Hay columnas para marcar si las hemos experimentado, si nos han gustado, si queremos volver a hacerlas o no queremos hacerlas más. Parece una forma organizada de abordar las cosas.  
  
Eso atrae a Jensen. -Me gusta. ¿Eso es todo?  
  
-Esas son mis únicas listas.  
  
-Vamos a empezar con la agenda.  
  
-Creo que te las voy a enviar por correo electrónico para que puedas seguirlas en tu teléfono, si quieres.  
  
Suena el teléfono de Jensen. –Vale. -Abre el primer archivo adjunto.  
  
 _Lista de Verificación_  
  
 _Límites duros_ _  
  
¿Dom/sub?  
  
Collar  
  
¿Reglas/castigos?  
  
Mi parte y tu parte  
  
Juego público  
_  
-Guau. Es muy completa.  
  
-¿Quieres añadir algo?

-¿Qué es "Mi parte y tu parte"?

Moviéndose a un lado de la cama, Jared pone las piernas cruzadas debajo de él, reflejando a Jensen. -Estaba pensando en maneras de vivir. -Sacudiendo la cabeza, corta el aire con la mano. -Eso suena pretencioso. Estaba pensando en las reglas y eso me hizo pensar no en reglas, como tal, sino en cosas con las que cada uno quiere comprometerse. Hay un jugador de hockey sobre hielo, no recuerdo su nombre, pero ha ganado un montón de Stanley Cups y su lema personal es Ser Mejor, y eso me gusta. Para mí, al menos, y para ti si quieres.   
  
Ser Mejor. El padre de Jensen lo aprobaría. También lo haría Dianne. –Eso me gusta.  
  
-¿Si? -La cara de Jared se ilumina. -Entonces “Mi parte y tu parte” quiere decir cosas que queremos comprometernos a hacer o ser, y serán diferentes para cada uno de nosotros. Yo quiero hacer el compromiso de estar más sano. Antes no me importaba mucho, no invertía demasiado en tener una larga vida ni me preocupaba por el futuro, pero ahora sí. Quiero estar aquí para ti y para Megan, y quiero ser lo mejor para ti, así que comprometerme a tomar decisiones buenas para mi salud es algo de “mi parte”.

Eso explica la avena. –El cardio es bueno para ti, Jared, -dice Jensen con severidad. -No te vuelvas a escaquear.  
  
-Ese es otro tema. -Jared reconoce el regaño de Jensen con una sonrisa, pero levanta un dedo. –No lo he puesto porque no sabía cómo expresarlo pero quería hablar de cómo vamos a responsabilizarnos mutuamente por las cosas a las que nos comprometamos. Ese es, probablemente, un tema en el que debemos pensar durante un tiempo, pero sí, no quería olvidar mencionarlo.  
  
-Me alegra que lo hayas hecho. –Una serie de ideas dan vueltas por la mente de Jensen. –Quiero sinceridad. He mentido a muchas personas, y ni siquiera era capaz de admitir ante mí mismo que eran mentiras. Quiero comprometerme a ser completamente sincero contigo e…e íntegro con el resto de la gente que forma parte de mi vida.  
  
-¿No quieres ser sincero con ellos también?  
  
Hace una mueca -Mi madre me preguntó cómo habíamos celebrado tu cumpleaños. Pensé que era mejor no ser demasiado sincero al respecto.

-Ah, entiendo lo que quieres decir. Buen pensamiento. Integridad, -reflexiona Jared. -Me gusta. Yo también quiero hacer ese compromiso, y el mismo acerca de la sinceridad contigo.

-Y responsabilizarnos mutuamente significa que podemos darle un toque al otro si creemos que no está siendo sincero o actuando con integridad. Y no podemos ofendernos ni ponernos a la defensiva, sino considerar nuestras acciones con una mente abierta y cambiarlas si hace falta.  
  
-Eres bueno en esto.  
  
Jared generalmente lo mira así en un contexto muy diferente. Sin distracciones, se recuerda Jensen con firmeza. -Quiero pensar en todo esto, como has dicho. Estoy seguro de que tendré otros compromisos que hacer.  
  
-Sí yo también. -Jared se ve complacido. -Está bien, ese ha sido el primero.  
  
Jensen consulta la agenda. -¿Por qué hay un interrogante junto a "Dom/sub"?  
  
-Porque quería preguntarte sobre eso. –Impaciente, se aparte el pelo de la cara, y se inclina hacia adelante. -Nos metimos en esto sin discutirlo y comenzamos a hacer cosas. No sabía si querías una etiqueta oficial. Sabes lo que significan, ¿verdad?  
  
-Google, Jared. -Jensen levanta su teléfono. -Lo descubrí hace un tiempo. Como soy sumiso contigo, ¿eso me convierte en tu sub... y tú eres mi dom?   
  
Dejando a un lado el portátil, Jared asiente. -Esa es la terminología que se usa normalmente. Pero no tenemos por qué utilizarla. Podemos seguir como estábamos. Tú decides. -Hace una mueca. -Lo siento. Intentaré dejar de decir eso.  
  
Dios, Jensen lo ama. -Está bien en la vida normal. No quiero que de repente empieces a tomar decisiones por mí.  
  
-Bien. -Jared parece aliviado. -No creo que sea bueno en eso.  
  
-¿Es por eso que también hay un signo de interrogación después de “Reglas/castigos”?  
  
Asintiendo, Jared se desliza fuera de la cama para estar sentado en el suelo frente a Jensen, también con las piernas cruzadas. Aparentemente siente la misma necesidad de Jensen de estar más cerca, y Jensen estira una pierna, enderezándola para que sus dedos desnudos rocen el pie de Jared. Inmediatamente, Jared descruza las piernas y sus pies se enredan. -Dijiste que querías reglas, -dice. -No sabía a qué tipo de reglas te referías, pero estuve pensando. ¿Te referías a reglas para la vida diaria o sólo cuando estamos jugando?

Esta es grande. -Me refería a ambas.

-¿Quieres que te ponga reglas para tu vida normal? ¿Cómo cuáles? ¿A qué hora ir a la cama, y ese tipo de cosas?  
  
-No. -Jensen todavía no está seguro de esto. -Como controlarme la hora de llegada. Teníamos una regla en la universidad que no me permitía correrme y se aplicaba en todo momento, estuviéramos jugando o no. Incluso cuando lo dejamos y estaba en Texas, no quería romperla. Reglas de ese tipo.

-Bien. -Asintiendo lentamente, Jared considera lo que Jensen ha dicho. -Entonces, ¿sabes que otras reglas te gustarían?  
  
-Esto tiene relación con lo que has dicho sobre las etiquetas. No sé si quiero etiquetas. Lo que sí quiero, -y él necesita hacer esto bien, -es ser tuyo. No sé qué etiqueta se ajusta a eso. Pero así es como pienso sobre mí. Soy tuyo, para que me uses para tu placer. Así es como nos veo dentro de mi cabeza. ¿Eso… te parece bien?

***********

Dado lo mucho que quiere saltar sobre Jensen, Jared diría que le parece bien. Le parece tan jodidamente bien que no puede responder porque se le ha secado la boca de repente, de deseo. Asiente rápidamente, por si caso Jensen malinterpreta su falta de respuesta. –Me parece bien. –Se le quiebra la voz, y se aclara la garganta, intentando tragar, para parecer que tiene control sobre sí mismo y no va a estallar en éxtasis. -Si tú… si tú eres mío, ¿eso significa que yo también soy tuyo?  
  
Jensen lo mira con seriedad. -Si quieres serlo. No de la misma manera, obviamente.  
  
-Tu placer también importa, -señala Jared. -Quiero decir, por eso hacemos esto, porque te gusta. Y me encanta darte placer.  
  
¿Sabe Jensen que está frotando los dedos, arriba y abajo, sobre el teléfono, como si fuera una polla? -Estás a cargo de mi placer, -dice, deteniendo el movimiento de los dedos mientras mira a Jared. -Soy tuyo para que me uses para tu placer, y tú eres mío para que te hagas cargo de mi placer.  
  
Sí. A Jared le gusta eso. Reciprocidad. No es solo él utilizando a Jensen para cumplir sus propios deseos inesperadamente sádicos. -Y para ser claros, ¿quieres que esto se aplique en todo momento?  
  
Jensen asiente. -Como en la universidad. Estás a cargo de mi placer en todo momento. No puedo tomar ninguna decisión al respecto. Puedo preguntarte, claro, para que sepas lo que quiero, pero depende de ti. Siempre.  
  
-¿Qué pasa si nos hemos peleado y quieres masturbarte porque estás enfadado conmigo?  
  
-Entonces me castigas cuando nos arreglemos.  
  
Castigo. La otra mitad de las reglas. -¿Qué pasa si no quieres que te castigue?  
  
-Quiero.

Aparentemente para Jensen es así de simple. -¿Qué pasa si cambias de opinión?

-No lo haré. -Viendo en la cara de Jared que esa respuesta no es aceptable, Jensen dice, -Si lo hago, entonces podemos discutirlo. Podemos hacer controles de forma regular, por ejemplo, una vez al mes, para asegurarnos de que los dos estamos bien con todo esto, y tener un registro de emergencia que podamos utilizar en cualquier momento. ¿Qué te parece?  
  
Eso podría funcionar. Pero antes de entrar en detalles sobre los castigos, necesita más aclaraciones sobre las reglas. -¿En qué otro tipo de reglas estabas pensando?  
  
-Tengo que decirte siempre donde estoy y consultarte primero antes de aceptar cualquier invitación, -dice Jensen rápidamente.  
  
-¿Puedo decirte que no puedes ir?  
  
-Por supuesto. Si a cambio quieres que esté contigo, lo prefiero. O incluso... -Jensen titubea. -Incluso si sólo quieres que vuelva a casa y esté aquí, solo, mientras tú estás en otro sitio, porque quieres que me quede aquí, esperándote.

No debería gustarle como suena eso, es egoísta, codicioso y cruel, pero tiene el estómago apretado y sabe que Jensen puede ver la forma en que su polla responde a través del delgado chándal que se había puesto después del gimnasio. -Eso no sería justo por mi parte.  
  
-Jared. -Jensen se acerca más a través de la alfombra, su voz es profunda de forma intencionada. -Preferiría estar sentado aquí en el suelo mirando a la pared toda la noche porque me lo has pedido, que hacer cualquier otra cosa que yo hubiese decidido.  
  
Podría hacer que se arrodillara en la esquina. Con los ojos cerrados. Durante horas. Mientras él está en un bar con Adam, bebiendo, riendo y divirtiéndose, sabiendo que Jensen está en casa, solo, esperando, obediente. Jensen haría eso por él. Jensen se emocionaría si tiene que hacer eso por él, a juzgar por el estado de su propia polla.  
  
-¿Qué pasaría si alguien le ofreciera una entrada gratis para el último éxito de Broadway, -se las arregla para decir, -y te digo que no, que me esperes en casa?  
  
-Iría a casa y esperaría.  
  
-¿Y te enfadarías?  
  
-Tal vez si tardaras demasiado en volver a casa y follarme como si no hubiera un mañana.   
  
Jared se siente mareado. Jensen ofrece demasiado y no sabe cómo se siente al desearlo tanto. -¿Alguna otra regla que quieras?

-Que puedes usar mi cuerpo como quieras, cuando quieras.

El sonido que hace Jared es inhumano. -¡No digas cosas así!  
  
Jensen, como la criatura malvada que es, se ríe. -Estoy respondiendo tu pregunta, -dice inocentemente. -Quiero que sea una regla, que mi cuerpo te pertenezca para que lo uses cuando quieras, para lo que quieras.  
  
-Eso no es posible.  
  
-Lo es si queremos que lo sea.  
  
-Es demasiado.  
  
-Solo si abusas de él.  
  
-¿Qué pasa si lo hago?  
  
-Entonces llamaré a urgencias y lo contaré.

-Jensen. -Frotándose la nuca, Jared cierra los ojos con fuerza. ¿Cómo puede Jensen confiar en él así? -¿Qué pasa si quiero follarte a cuatro patas en Times Square?  
  
-No lo harías, -señala Jensen con lógica. -Quiero decir, es posible que quieras, pero no lo harías. Aunque si lo hicieras, estaría de rodillas tan pronto como me lo pidieras.  
  
¿Por qué siente que no puede tragar? Elige algo legal. -¿Y si quiero atarte todas las noches mientras duermes? ¿Y si quiero que duermas con las manos esposadas a la espalda?  
  
-¿Podemos intentarlo?  
  
-¿Qué pasa si… -¿Qué podría Jensen no querer hacer? -¿Qué pasa si no quiero follarte durante un mes y solamente te uso como si fueras una mesa, con una lámpara sobre espalda, cuando estés en casa?

Jensen mira la lámpara como si estuviera pensando lo fácil que sería mantenerla en equilibrio. -Quiero probar eso.

-Durante un mes, -dice Jared desesperado. -¿No me has oído? Un jodido mes entero sin follar, sin abrazos, volverías a casa, comerías, te desnudarías y serías una mesa mientras yo me acuesto en la cama y leo y pongo los libros encima de ti.  
  
-Jared, en serio, quiero probarlo.  
  
-¡Ugh! -Jared se tira del pelo con tanta fuerza que se arranca unos pocos. Los pinchazos de dolor lo calman. Ligeramente. -Deja de mirar la mesilla, Jensen.  
  
-Lo siento. -Obediente, Jensen vuelve su atención a Jared. Sin embargo, el brillo vidrioso de sus ojos significa que todavía está perdido en la tierra de la fantasía.  
  
-¿Hay algo que _no_ quieras que te haga? –pregunta Jared desesperado.  
  
Algo de la neblina en los ojos de Jensen se despeja. -Estoy seguro de que lo hay, -dice, -pero incluso si es algo que no me gusta, el hecho de que lo desees significa que quiero que lo hagas. No puedo explicarlo. Así es como soy. Eso es lo que quiero. -Se acerca, coloca las piernas debajo de él y apoya la mano en el muslo de Jared. -Sé que no querrías hacer algo como golpearme la cara o dejarme cicatrices de quemaduras...  
  
-¿Qué coño has estado leyendo? -Jared está horrorizado.  
  
Las manos de Jensen vuelan en el aire en un gesto de inocencia. -Sólo digo. Te preocupaba lo que querrías hacerme...  
  
-No querría algo así, nunca. -Se siente claramente enfermo sólo de pensarlo. -¿Qué coño, Jensen?  
  
-Lo sé. Por eso puedo decirlo. Cuando intentabas pensar en lo peor que me podías hacer, cosas de ese tipo ni se te pasaban por la cabeza. Por eso sé que contigo estoy seguro.  
  
-Nunca voy a hacerte daño. No intencionadamente. Jamás. Ni siquiera si quieres que lo haga, ¿entiendes? -Eso es importante. -Ese es un límite infranqueable para mí. Totalmente. Innegociable.  
  
-Bien. Está bien. Estoy de acuerdo. No quiero que me hagas daño. Y mientras estamos con el tema, no quiero hacerte daño. Entonces, si quiero hacer algo más extremo y no te sientes cómodo, dímelo y no te presionaré. No quiero que hagas algo por mí que no quieras hacer. ¿Es esto uno de ellos? Porque, Jared, si no quieres ese tipo de control sobre mí, dilo.  
  
Ese no es el problema. Lo quiere demasiado, tanto que lo asusta. -¿Podemos tomarlo con calma? -dice en cambio, y Jensen sonríe, sus labios apretados, pero arqueados en los bordes.  
  
-Depende de ti, -dice deliberadamente, refiriéndose a lo de antes. -Me gustaría estar disponible para tu uso y placer. Lo que realmente hagas conmigo depende totalmente de ti.  
  
Chico listo. Por ser tan presumido, Jared se inclina hacia adelante para besarlo en la punta de la nariz. -Eso significa que puedo hacer cosas como esta cuando quiera.  
  
La media sonrisa de Jensen se convierte en una sonrisa completa. –Sí.

  
Mete las manos en el cabello de Jensen sujetándole la cabeza mientras le lame la mejilla lentamente. -Y esto.

-Sí.

Duele, pero dice -Y puedo ordenarte que te siente en esa esquina, junto a la ventana para que podamos continuar esta conversación sin interrupciones.  
  
-Absolutamente.  
  
Pero Jensen no se mueve. Jared levanta las cejas. -¿Entonces?  
  
-Todavía sigues sujetándome el pelo.

-Oh. -Lo deja ir. -Ve a sentarte en esa esquina, con las piernas cruzadas, como antes. Es una buena vista.

La esquina está a dos metros de distancia. Jensen lo mira, se pone el teléfono entre los dientes y se arrastra hasta allí.  
  
Jared golpea la mano contra ese culo deliberadamente tentador tan fuerte como puede.  
  
-Ay.  
  
-Deja de atormentarme.  
  
-Solo quería darte otra buena vista, -dice Jensen descaradamente. -Y ahora me duele el culo y se siente maravilloso, así que gracias.  
  
-De nada, -dice Jared automáticamente. Pero espera. -No, espera, no. Me estas confundiendo. Distrayéndome. Vuelve a la lista. ¿De qué estábamos hablando? Oh si, reglas. ¿Quieres más reglas?  
  
Antes de responder, Jensen se arrastra hasta la esquina, poniéndose cómodo. Está demasiado lejos y Jared ya lo echa de menos, pero la tarde está pasando y aún no han llegado a lista de verificación. -Tengo algunas otras ideas.  
  
-Dime.  
  
-Cuando juguemos, tú pones todas las reglas. Sé que es lo que hacemos, pero eso me gusta. Me gusta cuando pones reglas arbitrarias o reglas locas que posiblemente no pueda cumplir, y así me castigas. Me gustan mucho las reglas en el juego. ¿Y creo que a ti también?  
  
Lo hace. –Me parece bien.  
  
-Y luego tengo una lista de otras cosas, cosas por las que me gustaría rendir cuentas, y tal vez esto iría a lo que hemos discutido antes sobre “mi parte”. No sé si te sientes cómodo teniendo reglas que si no cumplo requieren que me castigues.

  
Jensen ha pensado en todo esto profundamente. Lo cual es bueno, significa que ha trabajado y considerado lo que está diciendo ahora. No nace de una oleada pasajera de lujuria. -¿Qué tienes en mente?  
  
-Cosas como no llegar tarde, tratar siempre a las personas con respeto, comer bien, no descuidar el ejercicio, descansar cuando empiece a estresarme. Esas son importantes, pero también me gustaría tener otras menos importantes, más pequeñas, al azar. No todo el rato, pero de vez en cuando, si quieres, puedes imponerme alguna, por diversión. Como no poder maldecir en todo el día. O tener que pedirte permiso para usar el baño, ese tipo de cosas.

Guau. Esto es mucho -¿Y qué pasa si las rompes?

-¿Las pequeñas? Puedes establecer el castigo cuando me digas la regla del día, si quieres. Como, si maldigo, me lavarás la boca con jabón.   
  
-¿Quieres que haga eso? -Jared está aturdido.  
  
-Por supuesto que no. -Jensen se ríe. -Es horrible. Lo sé por experiencia. Mi madre me lo hizo cuando era niño. Pero la idea de que puedas hacerlo me pone cachondo. Lo harías específicamente para castigarme. Porque he violado una regla que me has dado.  
  
Jared puede ver lo mucho que podrían divertirse con esto. Su mente juega con las posibilidades, con ideas de reglas arbitrarias, con castigos premeditados. Es lo que hacen cuando juegan, solo que más grande. Abarcando más de sus vidas. -¿Qué pasa con las otras? ¿Las importantes que siempre se aplican?  
  
-He pensado que para ellas, podría haber dos partes. Una sería que me dieras un toque cuando patine, ya sabes que no suelo notar cuando me dejo llevar por el estrés. ¿Recuerdas durante los finales, cuando me hiciste dejar de estudiar y calentarte la polla?   
  
Jared definitivamente lo recuerda. Tuvo enormes problemas para escribir sobre los sistemas dinámicos, a la mañana siguiente, en su final, porque muchas de las teorías le recordaban el calor de la boca de Jensen cuando las estaba repasando. -Recuerdo.  
  
-La otra parte es que yo te lo diga si las rompo. Obviamente no vas a saber si he sido grosero con alguien porque me he impacientado o si he vuelto del almuerzo cinco minutos tarde.   
  
Ninguno de los dos suena a Jensen. -¿Quieres que te castigue si llegas tarde al trabajo?  
  
Jensen asiente, como si se sintiera aliviado porque Jared lo sigue. -Si estás de acuerdo.  
  
Jared no querría vivir con tales restricciones, pero a Jensen siempre le ha gustado la disciplina extrema. -Bien, si lo estuviera, ¿qué tipo de castigos tienes en mente? No me parece particularmente justo azotarte por llegar tarde cuando te encanta que te azote. –Frunce el ceño. –La verdad es que te gusta todo. ¿Qué tengo que hacerte, Jensen, que no te gustaría?  
  
-Podemos encontrar cosas que no me gusten. O… o también podría ser la forma en que apliques el castigo. Que no sea divertido, sino un correctivo. Podemos experimentar.

Jared no está seguro de qué es exactamente lo que Jensen está buscando de él. -Podemos intentarlo, -dice. -¿Qué pasa si sale mal?

-Entonces lo discutimos. Pero solo si quieres, Jared. Si no quieres, si es algo que te aburre o una carga, entonces no lo quiero. Solo que había pensado… disfrutas con los juegos de castigo, así que tal vez también te podría interesar esto.

Lo hace, piensa Jared. De hecho, le preocupa que pueda estar demasiado metido en eso y molestar a Jensen por ser excesivamente estricto. -Sin embargo, todavía quiero que seas tú. No quiero cambiarte.  
  
-Estas son cosas que quiero hacer para mejorar, como has dicho. Para ser mi mejor yo. Y es el tipo de responsabilidad que quiero. Por ejemplo, el castigo por llegar tarde a cualquier lado podría ser tener que estar de pie, en la esquina tantos minutos como haya llegado tarde, posiblemente el domingo por la mañana que es cuando tenemos tiempo, lo que me privaría de estar contigo. –Tiene los ojos brillantes cuando mira a Jared. -Y podrías hacer que me quede de pie allí, desnudo para que puedas disfrutar de la vista, mientras corriges trabajos o estudias o como quiera que pases el tiempo, el rato que yo estoy castigado por haber llegado tarde y haber hecho que otras personas pierdan el tiempo esperándome.  
  
Eso tiene sentido. -¿Qué pasaría si llegaras tarde porque ha habido un retraso en el metro, y no ha sido culpa tuya?  
  
-Todavía cuenta.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-De lo contrario, intentaré escaquearme. No cambia el hecho de que he llegado tarde y he hecho perder el tiempo a otra persona.  
  
Puede funcionar. Hay que refinar las reglas, las quiere por escrito, claramente definidas y con castigos específicos, pero Jensen parece tenerlo controlado. -Quiero que me envíes una lista, -dice, haciendo un repaso. -Tienes una semana, porque sé que estás ocupado, pero cuanto antes me lo envíes, antes podremos comenzar. Quiero que escribas todo esto, que seas específico con las reglas y los castigos. Quiero que sugieras los castigos que consideres apropiados, con la condición de que pueda elegir usarlos o cambiarlos por cualquier otra cosa que yo elija.  
  
Los ojos de Jensen se agitan cuando se da cuenta que Jared está de acuerdo. -Puedo hacerlo mañana por la noche. Ya sé qué poner.  
  
-Bien. Mañana por la noche. Pero asegúrate de lo que pones en esas reglas, porque te las haré cumplir. Sin excepciones. Tendrás exactamente lo que mereces.  
  
-Sí. -La voz de Jensen es ronca. –Sí, por favor.  
  
Qué chico tan hermoso tiene Jared. Tan desesperado por ser obediente y bueno, por ser tenido en cuenta y cuidado. Jared quiere besarlo por ser tan perfecto, pero los besos llevarían a más, y solo han cubierto tres de los temas de su agenda. Él la repasa. Los límites estrictos se cubrirán como parte de la lista de verificación, con la que quiere terminar. Eso deja el juego público y el collar de Jensen. -¿Podemos posponer lo del juego público?

Al desbloquear el teléfono, Jensen vuelve a revisar la agenda. –Sí claro. ¿Por qué?

-Porque creo que tenemos más que suficiente para empezar, y eso merece su propia conversación, preferiblemente cuando tengo más de tres células cerebrales funcionando.  
  
Eso provoca una carcajada, pero es tensa. A Jensen no le va mucho mejor que a Jared. -Mientras no lo pospongamos para siempre. Dijiste que tenías ideas para que me fuera más fácil.  
  
-Las tengo. Pero todavía no.  
  
-Bien. Lo dejo en tus manos.

-Zach nos ha invitado a que vayamos con él a un par de bares gay. ¿Qué te parece eso como primer paso?   
  
-Ya soy gay en público, -le informa Jensen. -Se lo dije a todos en el trabajo, quería decírtelo. Le dije a Oliver en privado, pero el jueves en la zona de café estábamos un montón y Naomi estaba hablando sobre el desastroso regalo que le había hecho su novio en San Valentín y todos empezaron a hablar de sus propias historias desastrosas. Cuando me preguntaron, les dije que aún no estaba con mi novio el Día de San Valentín, pero que ahora al menos sabría qué evitar el próximo año. -Se ve complacido consigo mismo. -Fue aterrador decirlo, pero parecía la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con la mayoría de ellos, y ahora todos lo saben.  
  
-Buena idea. -Jensen nunca dejará de sorprenderlo. -Bien hecho.  
  
-Ahora entiendo un poco cómo eras, -dice Jensen. Se endereza en la esquina, luego se congela, aparentemente recordando la orden de Jared sobre cómo sentarse, y relaja las piernas de nuevo en su posición cruzada. -Eras, como, casi agresivamente gay. Nunca quisiste ocultarlo. Quiero que todos lo sepan. No quiero mantenerlo en secreto. Y lamento haberte hecho mentirles a mis padres durante tanto tiempo. No me parecía un gran problema en ese momento, pero ahora lo entiendo.

-Está bien. -Jensen probablemente tiene alfileres y agujas en las piernas, por eso quería moverse. Pero está de vuelta en posición y solo el cambio de peso indica molestias. Jared debería dejarlo estirarse. Perversamente, no quiere hacerlo. Quiere infligir este dolor innecesario a Jensen solo porque puede. Porque Jensen le dio permiso para hacerlo. -No me gustaba mentirles, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por ti.  
  
-No más. Ahora estoy fuera del armario. Igual que tú.  
  
¿Quién hubiera imaginado que llegarían a este punto, esa noche en la que Jensen huyó de su sala de estar? Jared está ferozmente orgulloso de él. ¿Pero por qué estaban discutiendo eso? Oh sí, el bar gay. -Entonces, el siguiente paso es pasar el rato conmigo en un lugar donde no tengamos que ser discretos. Donde pueda besarte delante de todos, donde pueda bailar contigo y ponerte las manos encima con obvias intenciones, y poner celosos a otros hombres porque eres mío y no suyo.  
  
Eso pone a Jensen en marcha. Deja de moverse y sus ojos se agrandan. -Me gusta como suena eso.  
  
-Y podemos ver cómo va. ¿Sí?  
  
-Sí. -La lengua de Jensen asoma, acariciando el labio superior. -¿De verdad crees que estarían celosos?  
  
¿Por Jensen? -Sin lugar a dudas.  
  
-Pero soy... un poco promedio.  
  
-Confía en mí, no lo eres.  
  
-Estando a tu lado no sé porque alguien iba a mirarme.  
  
Jared nunca ha tenido problemas para ligar. Sabe que es atractivo, especialmente para ciertos tipos. Pero no le llega ni a la suela del zapato a la belleza etérea que es Jensen. ¿Realmente no entiende lo deslumbrante que es? -Confía en mí, -dice de nuevo. -Te querrán. ¿Pero sabes qué? Ninguno de ellos puede tenerte. Sólo yo.

La cara de Jensen se ilumina. -Sólo tú.


	6. Chapter 6

  
-Una cosa más antes de empezar la lista de verificación, -anuncia Jared.  
  
Una sola palabra brilla en el centro de la agenda cuando Jensen mira hacia abajo: "Collar". -Sí, -dice. -Como que quiero uno.  
  
Cada vez es más fácil hablar sin límites, exponerse a la inspección y al juicio de Jared. Comprometerse a ser completamente sincero con Jared elimina el estrés de forma significativa. Ya no tiene que pensar si decir, revelar o pedir algo es aceptable. Al principio daba miedo, y le preocupaba estar empujando a Jared demasiado lejos, pero Jared parece estar constantemente a punto de saltar sobre él, así que sospecha que todo va bien, en general. Pero esto es algo grande.  
  
Jared lo mira alentador, por lo que continúa. Levanta el brazo izquierdo, la muñeca donde lleva la pulsera de cuero. -Me gusta llevar esto. Me gusta poder verlo. Estaba pensando que es similar a un anillo de compromiso.  
  
-Jensen, -dice Jared. Su voz palpita.  
  
¿Se está tomando todo demasiad en serio? -¿Qué?  
  
-Vas a matarme. ¿Lo sabes? matarme. Ven aquí.  
  
Dos segundos, y Jensen está en su regazo cubierto de besos.  
  
-Me sorprendes, -Beso. -Y me deleitas, -Beso. -Y me hipnotizas. -Beso profundo y exigente en la boca. -Joder, Jen, no puedes ser real.  
  
A Jared le gusta. Él le gusta -Pero lo soy, -dice Jensen. -Y soy tuyo. Para siempre, si me quieres.

-¿Me acabas de proponer matrimonio?

¿Lo había hecho? -Tal vez. -Alejándose, se sienta sobre los talones para poder mirar a Jared a la cara. -No necesariamente matrimonio, sino nuestra versión de matrimonio. Lo que queramos que sea nuestro compromiso. No de inmediato, sino cuando sea el momento. -Lo haría ahora, pero quiere que Jared no tenga dudas a la hora de confiar, cuando llegue el momento. -Hasta entonces, llevaré esto. -Señala la pulsera . -¿A menos que tengas otra idea?  
  
Parece que la única idea que tiene Jared en la cabeza es estar dentro de Jensen lo antes posible. -Eso está bien, -dice débilmente. –Está bien. ¿Podemos dejar la lista de verificación por esta noche? Porque ahora mismo quiero hacerte cosas.  
  
Jensen está totalmente preparado para eso. Deja que Jared lo arroje a la cama y le quite el pantalón de chándal antes de llevarlo hacia el borde, donde le abre las piernas y se lo traga. Es agresivo, no alivia a Jensen de la forma en que lo hace habitualmente, burlándose y provocando como las olas rompiendo en la playa. En cambio, es un río torrencial que lo arroja hacia una cascada palpitante, más fuerte, más profunda, más rápida, no intenta mantener el ritmo y deja que Jared lo lleve al límite.  
  
Mucho tiempo después, flota hacia la superficie para descubrir a Jared mordisqueándole el pecho. Le había subido la camiseta y está mordisqueándole la piel, mordiéndola bruscamente. Jensen se queda sin aliento con un mordisco particularmente penetrante.   
  
-Bienvenido de nuevo. –Jared levanta la cabeza, lo mira con ojos ardientes debajo de los rizos que caen sobre ellos. Le sujeta los brazos sobre la cabeza, sus dedos como pinzas que se clavan en los músculos y la carne, sujetándolo contra la cama. Gira las caderas con fuerza sobre la polla sensible por el orgasmo de Jensen. –Vas a volver a empalmarte mientras te muerdo, y te correrás por segunda vez por mí. No moverás los brazos. No intentarás escaparte. Tomarás lo que te doy y me darás lo que quiero. ¿Entiendes?  
  
Es como oír un trueno mientras te alcanza un rayo. -Ungh, -dice Jensen. Es un gemido arrancado de las profundidades de su pecho. -¡Sí!  
  
Se abandona a la tormenta, metiendo las manos en las mantas para no moverlas mientras Jared ataca la delicada piel por todos lados, apretando los dientes. Le agarra las rodillas, empujándolas hacia arriba y separándolo, accediendo a los sensibles muslos internos y debería doler, duele, pero el dolor atraviesa directamente su pene, que no tarda mucho en seguir las órdenes de Jared.

-Sí, así. -Jared se levanta para reclamar la boca de Jensen, luego se dirige hacia abajo de nuevo. Arrastra los dientes sobre las costillas, se aferra a su boca llena con un violento movimiento de cabeza.  
  
Jensen grita.  
  
Pero Jared ya se ha movido, de vuelta a los muslos, entre ellos, con los dientes cerrándose alrededor de las pelotas, y Jensen se estremece de dolor. Su polla solo se pone más dura.  
  
-¿Dónde quieres que te muerda cuando te corras? –exige Jared.  
  
Él sabe cuál es la respuesta, la única parte de su pecho que los dientes de Jared no han desmenuzado. -Los pezones, -solloza.  
  
Jared no le da tiempo. Aprieta inmediatamente uno con los dientes, los dedos en el otro, mientras su mano libre encuentra la polla de Jensen y Jensen se corre como si Jared hubiera accionado un interruptor.  
  
Es más difícil salir a la superficie que antes. Está hundido en el fondo, perdido, sin aliento por el impacto.  
  
La sensación vuelve primero. Suaves dedos rozando su piel inflamada, calmando y agitando simultáneamente. Implacables. Despiadados. Son abrumadores.  
  
Bajan por el pecho. Bailan ligeramente sobre su estómago. Jugando con los restos de su corrida. Deslizándose hacia su polla exhausta. Jensen se aleja y el sonido vuelve, el sonido de Jared riéndose.  
  
-Oh no, no lo hagas. Todavía no he terminado contigo.  
  
No. No puede querer que se corra por tercera vez. No puede. Ni siquiera puede abrir los ojos o encontrar la voz. No tiene ni idea de si tiene los brazos donde se le ha dicho que los tenga.

Jared le acaricia la polla antes de rodearla con los dedos y apretar bruscamente.  
  
-No, -se queja Jensen. Jared es al único al que le gusta su polla atormentada, no a él.

-Sí, -dice Jared. -Tómalo.

No puede. Pero tampoco puede encontrar la energía suficiente para protestar. No puede retorcerse o empujar a Jared a un lado. Las palabras no le salen.  
  
-Querías esto. -Dejándolo ir, Jared cubre el cuerpo de Jensen con el suyo como si fuese una manta, su aliento es caliente contra su mejilla mientras le murmura en el oído. -Dijiste que podía hacer lo que me quisiera contigo. Para ti. Y quiero hacer que te corras de nuevo.  
  
No es posible  
  
-No puedo.  
  
-Seguro que puedes. Puede que tardemos un poco de tiempo, pero puedo hacer que llegues allí.  
  
Otro clímax está al otro lado de las montañas volcánicas irregulares. Lo destrozarán hasta que no quede nada de él antes de llegar. -Demasiado.  
  
-Querías esto.  
  
Vagamente, Jensen sabe lo que está haciendo Jared. Lo está castigando por exigir tanto, por aterrorizarlo con todo lo que quiere hacer. Tiene miedo de confiar en sí mismo con él, y está tratando de demostrar que no es confiable. Quiere que Jensen se retracte. Lo sabe de forma instintiva, y sabe que solo hay un curso de acción.  
  
-Está bien, -se las arregla para decir. -Hazlo.  
  
Jared se queda quieto. Su aliento cesa.  
  
Sacando fuerzas Jensen abre los ojos. Jared está encima de él, mirándolo atónito.   
Tenía razón. -Haz lo que quieras. -Las palabras salen de él. -Llévame allí. Haz que lo tome. Por ti.  
  
Una oleada de aliento caliente lo escalda. -¿Puedo follarte?  
  
-Lo que quieras. -El pensamiento lo atrae. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. No tiene el culo tan sensible como el resto del cuerpo, su agujero ha sido completamente ignorado, y con la presión adecuada, su próstata podría llevarlo donde Jared quiere. -Por favor.

-Te quiero.

Un beso abrasador, luego el peso de Jared se desvanece y lo pone boca abajo. Es un alivio, todas las partes doloridas están seguras, protegidas. Y el objetivo de Jared está ansioso y hambriento. Arquea la espalda. -Por favor, Jay. Te quiero.  
  
Dedos calientes le separan las mejillas. Sí. Se siente tan vacío aquí.  
  
Jared lame su centro. Lame de nuevo, una larga línea desde las pelotas hasta la base de su columna vertebral. -¿Te gusta esto?  
  
-Más.  
  
-No seas codicioso. -Pero el pellizco agudo que siente en la parte alta del culo se calma instantáneamente gracias a una lengua suave y amorosa. –Sabes siempre tan bien, Jensen.  
  
Se siente bien. Especialmente cuando Jared vuelve a su agujero. Lamiéndolo. Moviéndose de un lado a otro. Y, después de una eternidad, empujando dentro.

-Quiero tu polla, -jadea Jensen. La lengua no es suficiente. -Lléname.  
  
Jared lo ignora, continúa sondeando con la lengua, lamiendo el músculo relajado y haciéndose sitio. Es un lugar que es todo suyo, dedicado a él. Jensen se lo ofrece sin reservas. Esto es lo que había pedido, que Jared disfrutara con su cuerpo. Todo lo que él tiene que hacer es dejar que pase.  
  
Espasmos de calor se van acumulando. Comienza bajo. Llamaradas. Desaparecen. Llamaradas más fuertes. La lengua se convierte en un dedo. Vuelan las chispas.  
  
Tan cerca. Entonces se aleja.  
  
Necesita la polla de Jared dentro de él para empalmarse. Ese empuje, la presión, la plenitud. Estimulación justo donde la necesita.  
  
-Lo siento, -jadea Jared en su oído. -No voy a durar. Tienes que ayudar.  
  
Los acantilados irregulares no lo destrozan. Se desploma sobre ellos como si lo hubiera disparado un cañón y aterriza justo a tiempo para escuchar a Jared gritar su nombre y correrse.

***********

Son las 7 de la tarde cuando Jared abre los ojos y gira para mirar el reloj. 7 pm. ¿Por qué está en la cama a las 7 pm? Que día es ¿Dónde tenía que estar?  
  
Jensen está a su lado. Lleva puesta una camiseta doblada debajo de los brazos y está desnudo de cintura para abajo. Bien follado.  
  
Oh sí.  
  
Oh. Sí. Joder. ¿Qué había _sido_ eso?  
  
¿De verdad había estado a punto de devorar a Jensen vivo?  
  
Jensen se agita cuando Jared intenta darle la vuelta para evaluar los daños. -¿Es por la mañana? No quiero levantarme.

-Es por la tarde, bebé. -Jared le da un beso en la parte posterior del hombro. -Todavía tenemos toda la noche.  
  
Dándose la vuelta, Jensen gime. -¿Qué me has hecho?  
  
Es malo. Había tenido cuidado de no hacerle sangre, pero las marcas de los dientes… Cristo. Jensen está hinchado y rojo por todo el pecho y el estómago, también los muslos internos. ¿En qué estaba pensando?  
  
No estaba pensando.  
  
Estaba reclamando.  
  
-¿Duele?  
  
Jensen se mira a sí mismo, evaluándose. -Palpita. Duele un poco. No está mal. Solo todo el rato.  
  
-Te traeré Tylenol. -Primero, confirma que la piel no está rota en ningún lado. Tendrá moretones, pero Jensen está intacto. -Dúchate y lava las... -¿Heridas? -…zona. Por si acaso.  
  
Jensen tiene que trabajar mañana. No puede descansar para que su cuerpo se cure. ¡Tiene que levantarse temprano para ir a correr!  
  
-Hey, -dice Jensen. -Está bien.  
  
Jared no está seguro. -Perdí el control.  
  
-No lo hiciste. Tuviste cuidado. Estaré bien. Sin daños, -enfatiza Jensen. -Solo un poco dolorido y eso está bien. Ha valido la pena.  
  
-¿Lo ha hecho?  
  
-He sido yo el que ha tenido tres orgasmos. Te corriste, ¿verdad? ¿Al final?  
  
Lo hizo. Lo había sentido como un cataclismo. Pero su cuerpo está tranquilo ahora, en paz. Harto. Se estira en la cama junto a Jensen. No hay tensión en ningún parte. -Lo hice. Tan fuerte, joder. ¿Quieres que nos duchemos juntos?

-Por supuesto.

Lava a Jensen con ternura, con reverencia. Jensen insiste poner el agua fría al final. -Es más sano y ayudará con la inflamación. Deberías terminar todas las duchas con agua fría, Jared.  
  
No, gracias. Jared sale y lo espera con una toalla suave y esponjosa para secarlo, suavemente después. -Ponte algo cómodo. Iré a pedir la cena.  
  
-Pizza.  
  
Es una de las comidas reconfortantes de Jensen, y si la está pidiendo, no va a decirle que no. -Por supuesto. Tenemos una pila de menús de comida para llevar en la cocina. ¿Quieres algo de beber?  
  
-Agua. Y una de las manzanas verdes que compramos esta mañana.  
  
Se acuestan en la cama, Jared boca arriba, Jensen tumbado sobre su pecho, esperando su pizza. Jensen come la manzana y toma un poco de Tylenol.  
  
-Podemos dejar el último tema para otra noche, -le dice Jared, acariciándole el brazo porque no quiere irritarle el pecho. –Nos va a llevar un rato y es importante.  
  
-No, hagámoslo esta noche. Quiero.  
  
-¿Tienes suficiente energía?  
  
-Si no la tengo, no es culpa mía. -Pero Jensen está sonriendo, sin quejarse. -No puedo creer que hayas hecho que me corra tres veces tan seguidas. No pensaba que fuera posible.  
  
-Me encanta hacer que te corras.

-Pero también estás de acuerdo con negarme, ¿verdad?  
  
Porque a Jensen le encanta que lo nieguen más de lo que a Jared le gusta que se corra.

-Muy de acuerdo. Deberías estar agradecido por lo que te he dado esta noche. No tienes ni idea de cuándo dejaré que te vuelvas a correr.  
  
-En este momento eso no parece una amenaza.  
  
Le ha hecho eso a Jensen. Lo ha empujado tan fuerte que Jensen no quiere volver a correrse. Había ejercido demasiado poder sobre él, y Jensen lo había dejado. Habría parado en el segundo si Jensen hubiera insistido, sabía que estaba pidiendo demasiado, pero había capitulado tan magníficamente.  
  
-Una cosa más sobre las reglas, -dice Jensen. Su voz suena saciada, relajada, sin rastro del nerviosismo que había tenido cuando había hecho sus solicitudes anteriores con respecto a las reglas.  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-¿Recuerdas ese día, cuando tuviste el control total? ¿Cuándo no me dejabas usar las manos y me ataste a la silla cuando llegaron tus alumnos para la tutoría?

Como si Jared pudiera olvidarlo. –Recuerdo.

-Quiero días como ese. De forma regular. No solo como algo especial. O noches como esa, ya que no tengo muchos días libres. Como que llego a casa a las siete y vamos a por ello hasta que me dejes dormir. -El ríe suavemente. -Por supuesto, fantaseo con vivir así constantemente, pero sé que a ninguno de los dos le gustaría eso. Sería una gran presión para ti y me encanta estar contigo después del trabajo, hablar sobre nuestro día y ser normales. ¿Pero podríamos hacer eso más a menudo?  
  
Es tranquilizador escuchar cuánto lo había disfrutado Jensen. -Seguro que podemos. -Intenta imaginar cómo podría funcionar una noche. -¿Quieres que acordemos cuando hacerlo por adelantado?  
  
-Está bien, pero cualquiera de nosotros puede pedirlo sin previo aviso también. –Jensen arruga la frente. -Y también podemos decir que no si no estamos a la altura o si tenemos trabajo que hacer. Eso también es importante.  
  
-Me parece bien. -Su teléfono suena. –La cena. Espera, voy a por ella.

Cuando regresa, encuentra a Jensen revisando la lista de verificación. -Hay cosas de las que nunca he oído hablar, -dice con incredulidad. -Y cosas realmente revolucionarias.  
  
-Es la más completa que he podido encontrar. -Jared deja la pizza en el escritorio. -Hay una para compartir y ensaladas individuales. -No debería estar avergonzado. -Lo sano.  
  
No hay juicio en Jensen, solo una sonrisa radiante. -Gracias.  
  
-Correcto. -Saciados como están, Jared determina que es lo suficientemente seguro sentarse juntos en la cama para discutir la lista de verificación, a pesar de su contenido provocativo. Los prepara, coge un trozo de pizza y se pone el portátil encima. -Hagámoslo.

***********

Es divertido. Jensen no esperaba reírse tanto mientras completaba una detallada lista de cosas que les excitan sexualmente. Si Jared no lo hubiera jodido, estaría fantaseando con cada ítem y se volvería abrumador rápidamente, pero en lugar de eso está tumbado cómodamente en la cama, una pierna enganchada sobre la de Jared, comiendo pizza y ensalada y divirtiéndose enormemente.  
  
Empiezan con actos sexuales. Jared llena la mayor parte de esa sección rápidamente, ya que conoce las preferencias de Jensen. Oral y anal definitivamente, en ambos sentidos para Jensen, para Jared ser pasivo con limitaciones. Para los dos rimming, digitación, besar y chupar. -Todo, sí, por favor, -dice Jensen. Lo mismo con las provocaciones y los masajes. No tiene experiencia con juguetes anales más allá de los tapones anales, que son un gran sí, pero está ansioso por probar.  
  
-¿Doble penetración? –pregunta Jared.  
  
-Sólo me follas _tú_.  
  
-Con juguetes.  
  
Jensen no puede imaginarlo. -No digo que no. Ponlo como dispuesto a intentarlo.  
  
El siguiente elemento es "fluidos corporales". -¿Eso significa que vas a hacer pis encima de mí?  
  
Jared se ríe de la cara que no puede evitar poner. -Supongo que sí. ¿No quieres?  
  
En lo más mínimo. -¿Tu si?  
  
-No me opongo.  
  
-Si te dijera que lo quiero, ¿te gustaría hacerlo?  
  
-Jensen, me gustaría hacer lo que quisieras que no te haga daño. Pero sí, es algo que me excita. Sin embargo, no lo necesito, así que si dices que no...  
  
-No digo que no.  
  
-Está bien si lo haces.  
  
Se imagina de rodillas, Jared se cierne sobre él, mirando la polla que ama mientras está a punto de bañarlo con orina. Él se estremece.

-Jensen…

-Espera. -Es repugnante, hace que se le revuelva el estómago como si fuera a vomitar, pero no es peligroso. No le haría daño. Y si a Jared le gusta, entonces tal vez podría llegar a tolerarlo. Esto no debería ser únicamente sobre lo que le gusta a él. -¿Podríamos poner una columna separada, -pregunta, -para las cosas que…, las cosas que no me gustan pero que estoy dispuesto a dejarte hacer?  
  
Es difícil mirar a Jared cuando se siente tan avergonzado. Se siente un poco como un dos, pero en el buen sentido. Quiere servir a Jared, ¿y qué más puede ofrecerle que estar dispuesto a hacer cosas que no le gustan a él pero a Jared sí?  
  
Parece que Jared no puede decidir qué decir. Empieza a hablar dos veces, solo para callarse antes de completar una palabra. -Está bien, -dice por fin, el músculo de la mandíbula salta como solo hace cuando está tratando de controlarse. -Voy a hacer esa columna, pero vamos a hablar de esto más tarde.  
  
-Me parece bien, -dice Jensen, con la boca seca pensado en lo que pueda depararle el futuro, pero el momento de la crisis ha terminado y pasan a... -¿Escupir? ¿En serio?  
  
-A algunas personas les gusta.  
  
-¿Qué les escupan? –dice, incrédulo.  
  
-Y dentro. En la boca, -aclara Jared.  
  
-Eso es asqueroso. -Y humillante que te cagas. -Pon eso en la misma columna.  
  
-Puedes decir que no.  
  
Sabe que puede. No está seguro de por qué no lo hace. Siente la piel retorcida, por lo que sigue adelante. -Sabemos que me encanta que te corras en cualquier parte de mí, sobre todo en la boca. No hay ningún problema con eso. -Entonces, ¿por qué tiene un problema con otros fluidos corporales? -Oye, si cagarse encima de mí está en alguna parte de esa lista, es un límite duro.  
  
-Anotado. También para mí.  
  
Eso está bien. No querría preguntarse si debería tratar de obligarse a aceptar eso. Después de la parte sobre actos sexuales viene la esclavitud. No tenía ni idea de que había tanta variedad de opciones y dice que sí a cada una de ellas.  
  
Jared parece escéptico a medio camino. -¿No te importa que te encierre en un armario?  
  
Su armario está bastante lleno, pero podrían lidiar con eso fácilmente durante una noche de juego. -No todas las noches, pero sí.

-¿No eres claustrofóbico?

-No especialmente. -Si le gustan todas las opciones de estar atado o atado a algo, ¿por qué rechazar estar confinado dentro de algo? -Quiero todo esto en la columna de ansioso por probar. ¿Qué son las posturas de estrés?  
  
-Como lo que te hice hacer en el club, cuando te doble hacia atrás en una posición que dolía más cuanto más tiempo aguantabas.  
  
-Definitivamente sí. ¿Y posturas difíciles?  
  
-Donde la postura resulta dolorosa en dos sitios a la vez y solo puedes aliviar uno. Como tener que estar en equilibrio sobre los dedos de los pies o dejar que una cadena tire dolorosamente de los pezones, o de las pelotas, o bajar sobre un consolador incómodamente grande.  
  
-Sí, por favor.  
  
Quiere vendas en los ojos, todo tipo de mordazas que Jared puede enumerar, está dispuesto a probar una capucha, pero veta los corsés. -¿A menos que te interesen?

-No.  
  
-Excelente. -Él consulta la lista. -Todavía no hemos probado la esclavitud genital. Quiero intentarlo. ¿Qué son los dispositivos de castidad?  
  
-Por ejemplo una jaula para la polla.  
  
Jensen recuerda vagamente haber leído algo sobre eso _online_ , -¿Qué es eso exactamente?  
  
-Una jaula literal en la que te encerraría cuando no estás empalmado, y que evita que se te ponga duro.  
  
-No.  
  
-Bien.  
  
-Espere. -Jensen se mira a sí mismo. Saca la pretina del pantalón de chándal que se había puesto sin ropa interior, contemplando su polla vulnerable, e intenta imaginársela encerrada en una jaula. No se siente bien. -¿Cuánto tiempo sería? ¿Cuánto tiempo se lleva puesto?  
  
-Tanto como quieras.  
  
-Como ¿Horas? ¿Días?

-O semanas, meses

-¿Así que no puedes empalmarte durante meses? ¿Eso ya es sano?  
  
-Hay cosas que puedes hacer para asegurarte de que así sea, pero sí. Es posible.  
  
Jensen no puede imaginar que no se le permita empalmarse nunca. ¿Por qué hace eso la gente? ¿Cuál es el punto? Si no puedes excitarte...   
  
-No detiene la forma en que te sientes. Estás cachondo constantemente. Simplemente no puedes hacer nada al respecto.  
  
Ah. Eso es diferente. -Pon eso en esa otra columna, la de la meada. -Requiere más consideración, si ese es el caso.  
  
Juegos de Impacto es otra categoría llena de entusiastas sí. Tantos complementos interesantes para probar. Quiere experimentar todos al menos una vez. -¿De qué otra forma voy a saber si me gusta? -señala razonablemente. -Me gusta que me pegues. Me ha gustado todo con lo que me has golpeado hasta ahora. Entonces, ¿por qué no probar el resto?  
  
Le va bien ser golpeado en cualquier parte del cuerpo, aunque la perspectiva de que le den con una regla en la mano evoca imágenes de escolares victorianos. Pero le gustó la regla en los pezones, entonces, ¿por qué no en la palma de la mano? En cuanto a las plantas de los pies, eso no es algo que se haya imaginado en el pasado, pero también vale la pena intentarlo.  
  
-No sé si quiero golpearte en la cara, -dice Jared.  
  
-¿Ni siquiera una bofetada?  
  
-¿Quieres que te abofetee?  
  
Jensen no está seguro. –Ponlo en la columna de la meada. Podemos considerarlo más tarde. Por cierto, he pensado algo. Si encontramos un complemento que no me guste especialmente, entonces podríamos usarlo como castigo. Y solo utilizarlo en ese contexto. Quizá más de uno. Puede que no me guste que me golpeen en la palma de la mano con una regla como para ponerme cachondo, pero podría funcionar como castigo. ¿Qué piensas?  
  
-Tomo nota. -Las notas de Jared se están volviendo extensas. -Buena idea.  
  
La sección sobre otros juegos sensoriales y de S&M trae los primeros rechazos múltiples por ambas partes. Para alivio de Jensen, Jared, no quiere usar cuchillos sobre él, ni dejarle cicatrices, ni usar un catéter o enemas para divertirse. Está abierto a intentarlo con las sondas, que es cuando Jared admite que tiene cero experiencia con ellas aunque siente un poco de interés, pero marca "límite duro" en las cosquillas. Pasan rápidamente a través de los distintos artículos. Ninguno de los dos quiere agujas o juegos eléctricos, pero tanto el hielo como la cera de velas son un sí. Jensen también dice un sí rápido a rascar, morder y pellizcar, aunque Jared parece triste.  
  
-¿No lo dices solo porque antes te hice las tres cosas?

-¿Parecía que no lo estaba disfrutando?

-Solo lo estoy comprobando.  
  
El pecho de Jensen todavía está rojo e hinchado. Mañana se sentirá en calma, cuando tenga que volver al mundo laboral, lejos de Jared, sintiendo que lo está tocando constantemente.  
  
Él dice que no a los juegos de asfixia y respiración antes escuchar la opinión de Jared, sin siquiera contemplar ponerlos en la columna de la meada, y lo mismo con la tortura de agua.  
  
-¿Qué es pisotear?  
  
-Yo de pie sobre ti, abusando de ti con los pies.  
  
Hmm -¿Qué tipo de abuso?  
  
-Pateándote… no para lesionarte, solo para lastimarte, -presionándolos sobre ti, usándolos en los genitales, en la cara.  
  
-¿Tus pies en mi cara?  
  
-A algunas personas les gusta eso. Creo que el fetiche de los pies está más abajo, pero sí, a algunas personas les gusta adorar los pies, lamerlos, besarlos, que se los froten por la cara. Y no solo con los pies descalzos, sino que las botas también pueden ser un gran fetiche.  
  
Jensen no está seguro de eso. -¿Cómo te sientes al respecto? ¿Por tu parte, quiero decir? ¿Quieres hacerme algo de eso?  
  
Jared se encoge de hombros. -Puedo tomarlo o dejarlo. Obviamente si tuvieras un fetiche enorme con eso, lo haría felizmente. Si no quieres, estoy encantado de no hacerlo.  
  
No tiene sentimientos de ningún tipo en este momento; es muy extraño  
  
-¿Columna de la meada? –sugiere Jared.  
  
Jensen desearía que tuviesen un nombre mejor para esa columna, porque cada vez que lo escucha se imagina que está sucediendo. -Sí, por ahora. Necesito pensarlo.  
  
La gran sección final se titula "Juego de poder", y un rápido vistazo le dice a Jensen que no llevará mucho tiempo. -Sí a todo esto, siempre y cuando seas solo tú, por ti y para ti.   
  
Jared baja la vista por la lista. -Aquí hay cosas que no te gustan.  
  
-Pero nada que no estaría dispuesto a hacer cuando jugamos.

-¿Quieres llevar un diario para mí?

-No quiero; estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Aunque tú eres más del tipo de diario. -No le sorprendería que Jared hubiera estado tomando notas todo el tiempo sobre lo que han hecho.  
  
-Aquí está lo del control de alimentos y peso.  
  
-Ambos nos hemos comprometido a mantenernos sanos, así que sé que no incumplirás esa norma. Con cualquier otra cosa, estoy bien. Como juego, -aclara, en caso de que Jared no lo haya entendido. -No 24/7, obviamente. -Aunque, dentro de los límites, él también estaría de acuerdo con eso si Jared se lo pidiera.  
  
Jared escudriña la lista, frunciendo el ceño, mirando cosas potencialmente problemáticas, y aparentemente aceptando que Jensen las ha autorizado para jugar. Justo al final, hace una pausa. -¿Estás dispuesto a servir como cenicero?  
  
-No fumas. -Ni siquiera un cigarrillo por estrés, ahora tiene a Jensen con quien jugar y se ha comprometido a mejorar su salud.  
  
-¿Como un baño?  
  
Jensen ignora el retorcijón de su vientre. -Me imagino que será parte de nuestra discusión más adelante.  
  
-Entonces, ¿estás contento de que incluya alguno de estos elementos cuando jugamos?  
  
Él les da una inspección final. -Espero que lo hagas.  
  
-Bien. –La mirada aturdida que Jared tenía a principios de la tarde ha vuelto a sus ojos. Jensen lo está abrumando de nuevo.  
  
¿Debería contenerse? No, no si está siendo sincero. -Solo recuerda que no tienes que hacer nada de esto si no quieres. Que yo diga que sí a algo no quiere decir que tengas obligación de hacerlo.   
  
-Lo sé. -No parece su voz de costumbre.  
  
-La verdad es que hemos hecho la mayoría de estas cosas antes, de una manera y otra.

Jared había elegido su ropa ese día de control total en la universidad y había dictado cuándo podía usar el baño. Ha forzado orgasmos en él, se los ha negado, le ha restringido el habla y la vista, le ha dado órdenes y lo ha hecho rogar y arrastrarse. ¿Por qué parece tan abrumado?  
  
-Quiero esto. -¿Le tiembla la voz a Jared? -No tienes ni idea de cuánto lo quiero. No tienes ni idea... -Se detiene, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Sí, ¿vale? Es un sí a todo, igual que tú.  
  
No hay mucho más que hablar después de eso, solo algunos conceptos perdidos que no encajan en ninguna categoría. Jensen no quiere participar en juegos de mascotas de ningún tipo, gracias, el exhibicionismo y todas sus complicaciones ya lo han hablado y dejado para más adelante, y no está interesado en juegos de rol.  
  
-Tal vez. Me sentiría un poco estúpido. ¿Podemos ponerlo en la lista de la meada para repasarlo más tarde?

-Por supuesto.

-Solo quiero que seamos nosotros, tu y yo. No sé, ¿tal vez pretender que eres el director y yo soy un alumno travieso me pondría? -Lo duda, y por la expresión de Jared, parece que siente lo mismo. -¿Eso es todo?  
  
-Suficiente.  
  
Jensen espera a que Jared guarde el documento de la lista de verificación con sus respuestas, luego le quita el portátil y lo deja a un lado. -¿Puedes abrazarme ahora?  
  
Se siente extraño no querer tener sexo cuando acaban de pasar hora y media discutiendo sobre temas sexuales. Su mente se tambalea con conceptos y opciones. Ahora conoce la terminología, y tiene la estructura. Antes, este mundo no era más que un torbellino de sensaciones y emociones vertiginosas. Ahora sabe cómo pensar, cómo analizar sus respuestas y cómo expresarlas correctamente.  
  
-Deberíamos haber hecho esto hace meses, -dice Jared en su cabello. -La mayoría de la gente empieza con eso.  
  
-Me alegra que no lo hiciéramos. Si me hubieras dado una lista como esa la primera noche que nos acostamos, habría pedido otro compañero de habitación.  
  
-¿Demasiado?  
  
-Casi pierdo la cabeza con el rimming. -Es extraño recordar lo asustado que estaba esa noche. -No, me alegro de que haya pasado como pasó. Fuiste derribando mis defensas poco a poco. No me hubiera gustado nada si hubiera sabido demasiado de antemano. No hubiera imaginado cuanto _podría_ llegar a gustarme.  
  
-Entonces, ¿no estás enfadado porque no hice esto correctamente?  
  
Jensen se estira, tirando de la mano de Jared para que descanse sobre su dolorido pecho. -¿Quién decide lo que es correcto? Me cuidaste, me mantuviste seguro, y yo fui quien pidió las cosas pervertidas. Seguí presionándote por más, más, más. Y sigo haciéndolo.  
  
Con cuidado, Jared señala una de las abrasiones más profundas. Palpita satisfactoriamente. -Ojalá pudiera tenerte para mí solo durante semanas. Quiero hacerte tantas cosas que es difícil elegir por dónde empezar.  
  
-Por eso quería las reglas, -admite Jensen. -Así estamos metidos siempre en ello, no solo cuando podamos encontrar tiempo para jugar. Soy tuyo constantemente, en todo momento, y quiero sentirlo. Las reglas, para mí, son como… una especie de esclavitud. Ese elemento de la lista, la esclavitud verbal. – Jared había explicado que era como en el Blackbird, esa noche, viendo la banda de Steve, cuando le ordenó que mantuviera las manos sobre la mesa y detrás de la silla. -Las reglas son así para mí cuando no puedo estar contigo.  
  
-Eso tiene sentido. -Jared desliza la mano hacia abajo para colocarla posesivamente sobre la polla exhausta de Jensen. Su calor atraviesa los delgados pantalones. -Me gusta saber que te sientes así. Y será de ayuda, saber que eres consciente de ello continuamente, cuando estemos separados. Ahora lo entiendo.  
  
Bueno. Jensen no creía haber conseguido explicar su deseo de tener reglas lo suficiente, con tan pocas palabras. No es porque necesite que Jared maneje su vida, no es incapaz o está indefenso. Solo quiere sentir a Jared a su alrededor en todo momento.  
  
-Mañana por la noche escribiré esa lista, -dice. -Y luego puedes azotarme como recompensa por ser bueno.

-Solo espera hasta que localice todas los elementos que deseas probar


End file.
